Matchmaker
by Kasomi Tsukiri
Summary: Que se passerait il si quelqu'un se mêlait des relations de Miroku et Sango et en même temps de celle d'Inuyasha et Kagome?
1. Avant la tempête

Bonjour! C'est ma première fic ici, mais pas la première histoire que j'écris. D'ailleurs, le personnage nouveau inclus à cette histoire est de mon invention et fait parti de sa propre historie déjà, mais j'air crû que de l'inclure dans l'histoire d'Inuyasha ce serait bien... alors voyez ce qui arrive quand un chat se met le nez dans les affaires d'un chien...

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles,

L'auteure.

Chapitre 1: Avant la tempête

Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, les abeilles butinaient dans la clairière, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant dans l'air et les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement. Le ciel était toujours bleu clair et aucun nuages ne menaçaient les têtes de nos héros qui cherchaient toujours les fragments de la perle et une trace de Naraku. Ceux-ci marchaient tranquillement en cherchant un village où les gens auraient perçus des changements, des gens nouveaux qui avaient un aspect étrange. Seulement, depuis le début de la journée où ils étaient partis du village de Kaede, la soeur cadette de Kikyô et prêtresse des lieux, ils n'avaient pas vu la moindre trace de villages.

-C'est étrange tout de même, d'habitude, au bout de quelques heures maximum nous pouvons déjà voir un village se dresser devant et aujourd'hui, pas la moindre trace... lança Sango, visiblement perplexe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sango, ça ne devrait plus tarder... répondit Miroku en s'approchant plus près de la tueuse de démons, sa main balladeuse le reprenant tout à coup.

Dans la clairière paisible, les oiseaux qui picoraient s'envolèrent lorsque le bruit d'une giffle se répercuta beaucoup plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient tous crû. Lorsque Miroku tourna la tête vers la dîte Sango, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lui allant aux épaules et munie d'un énomre boomerang, Shippô pût aperçevoir une marque rouge en forme de main sur sa joue. Désespéré, le jeune kitsune aux cheveux châtains-roux soupira sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme habillé d'un kimono rouge.

-Il n'apprendra donc jamais, soupira Shippô.

Le moine haussa les épaules en massant sa joue endolorie alors que la fille au boomerang serrait les poings le long de son corps, frustrée de ce que le bonze venait de faire. Elle contourna une branche basse et lâcha celle-ci au visage du bonze qui tomba sur le dos, plus abasourdit que blessé. Il se releva avec hâte et rejoignit les autres qui avaient avancés de plusieurs mètres, bâton de moine en main. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il entendit le jeune homme en rouge lâcher une remarque, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Ce n'est pas Miroku qui devrait apprendre à ne plus faire ça, mais bien Sango qui devrait apprendre à ne pas retenir ses coups... lâcha le jeune homme en rouge en jetant un regard agacé vers le moine.

-Inuyasha, lança une jeune fille habillé d'un uniforme d'écolière vert et blanc, scandalisée.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, interrogatif.

Il s'avança à la hauteur de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui faisait rouler une bicyclette rose à sa gauche. Elle se contenta de rouler ses yeux. Il lui barra la route, bras croisés.

-Quoi? Avoues quand même que c'est vrai Kagome... si elle ne retenait pas ses coups, il aurait sûrement déjà arrêté...

Elle soupira bruyamment sans s'arrêter et fit un sourire complice au petit Kitsune sur l'éapule d'Inuyasha. Celui-ci le lui rendit en un clin d'oeil et se mit à rire.

-Tu n'as encore rien compris... répondit-elle en secouant la tête de découragement.

-Compris quoi! S'écria Inuyasha qui s'était arrêté pour essayer de comprendre.

Déjà, les autres prenaient de l'avance et il ne comprenait toujours rien. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours s'exprimer en utilisant si peu de mots... décidément, les filles étaient bizarres. Un cri de Kagome le ramena sur Terre.

-Alors, tu viens ou tu rêvasses?


	2. Le début de la tempête

_À ce qu'il paraît, mon histoire semble interessé quelques personnes et après seulements quelques paragraphes, alors aujourd'hui j'update pour vous et j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'aime pas voir Inuyasha/Kagome et Miroku/Sango se disputer, eh bien désolée, mais ne lisez pas ce chapitre... C'est ici que tout va commencer... et que plusieurs péripéties hilarantes débuteront._

_**Kasomi:** Suffit le blabla d'auteure, tu commences ou tu préfères que je te force à le faire?_

_**Auteure:** Ça va, ça va... j'y vais... ah ces personnages fictifs... quel sale caractère..._

_Entend un bruit de griffes rétractables et se met rapidement au boulot_

_**Auteure:** C'est bon, c'est bon... je me met au travail, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre!_

Chapitre 2: Le début de la tempête

Au bout de quelques heures, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à aller se cacher derrière les montagnes de l'ancient Japon, nos chers amis finirent par trouver refuge dans un petit village. Il était bordé de rizières semblait chaleureux mais aussitôt arrivés, les six voyageurs eûrent l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas les sourires réjouit des enfants sur leur passage, ni d'ailleurs l'odeur agréable de nourriture qui laissait présager quelque chose de mauvais, mais l'atmosphère qui y régnait. En effet, tout le monde semblait trop heureux. Les hommes et les femmes se tenaient la main pour marcher jusqu'aux rizières, les enfants couraient et jouaient tous ensemble, quelques couples amoureux étaient enlacés dans les buissons environnants. Devant un tel spectacle, ils dûrent s'arrêter un instant, le temps d'analyser la situation. Le premier à briser le silence fût Inuyasha qui recula de quelques pas.

-Beurk... tous ces élans d'affections... vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, commença Inuyasha, une grimace collé à la figure. Je veux dire... ils sont un peu bizarre d'être aussi démonstratifs, non?

Le bonze s'avança un peu, son bâton de moine touchant le sol. Un groupe de jeunes femmes vinrent à eux en riant et s'arrêta devant le bonze. Sango fronça les sourcils et Kagome la vît faire du coin de l'oeil, bicyclette toujours en main. « Bon... ça y est... espérons qu'elle n'ira pas trop fort sur ce pauvre Miroku... bien que s'il pose LA question, il aura bien mérité ses coups... » pensa la jeune collégienne en soupirant. Elle voyait déjà la mine affreuse que le bonze arborerait s'il posait LA question à l'une d'entre ces jeunes filles. « Ça va être l'horreur... » se répondit-elle silencieusement.

-Bonjour voyageurs... commencèrent en coeur les jeunes filles en gloussant.

Quelques-unes d'entre elles allèrent encercler Inuyasha qui se vît intimider. Malgré le fait qu'il était entouré de jeunes filles, Inuyasha pu voir le visage de son amie Sango, mains crispées sur son kimono et visage bas, lorsque Miroku prît la parole pour demander à toutes ces jeunes filles de porter ses enfants. « Je me demande si elle va suivre mon conseil sur ce coup-là... » se demanda-t-il en souriant pour lui-même. D'après lui, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir... ce bonze méritait bien une correction pour avoir osé reposer CETTE question. Quant à Miroku, il continuait à discuté avec les charmantes jeunes filles pendant que Kagome se retirait avec Sango pour la rassurée.

-Allons Sango-chan... tu connais le penchant de Miroku... il n'est pas sérieux... lâcha Kagome, pas aussi sûre qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Ignores-le...

La jeune tueuse de démons lâcha machinalement son kimono fuschia pour rajuster fièrement la bandoulière de son boomerang géant accroché dans son dos. Kagome sourit en la voyant faire. Sango tentait de se prouver que Miroku ne l'intéressait pas. Les doutes de la collégiennes se vîrent confimrer lorsque son amie ouvrît la bouche.

-Comme si ça pouvait me faire quelque chose qu'il flirt avec toutes ces jeunes filles... s'il trouve quelqu'un qui est prêt à le faire, c'est bien pour lui... répondit-elle à Kagome en un regard agacé.

-Aller Sango... tu peux y arriver... lança Inuyasha plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Le jeune kitsune toujours perché sur son épaule lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Frustré, il prit le kitsune par la queue et le mît devant ses yeux, poing levé.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hurla le demi-démon chien alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas... commença Shippô avant d'être interrompu par la grande main griffue d'Inuyasha sur sa bouche. Ce dernier fît un sourire figé et lança Shippô plus loin derrière lui.

-On peut en finir maintenant? J'aimerais bien manger, lâcha Inuyasha, visiblement irrité par le comportement des jeunes filles autour de lui qui gloussaient et riaient pour rien. Leur attitude le dégoûtait.

Sur ce, la foule devant Miroku se divisa vers la gauche et la droite et laissa appraître une silhouette indistincte dans la pénombre du soleil couchant. La silhouette avançait à grands pas assurés malgré sa courteur (elle est pas grande, quoi...¸) et ils pouvaient tous voir ses cheveux battre dans la légère brise du soir. À quelques mètres d'eux à présent, ils remarquèrent une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans à l'allure normale et aux longs cheveux châtains. Elle arborait un sourire et ses yeux violets pétillaient avec les derniers rayons du soleil. D'un geste gracieux, elle repoussa une mèche de devant son visage et croisa ses mains sur son kimono ajusté bleu royal.

-Bonjour chers voyageur et bienvenue dans mon village...

-Ton village? Tu dois avoir pas plus de 17 ans et t'as un village? S'écria Inuyasha, perplexe.

-Inuyasha... Osuwari! Lança Kagome, embarassée.

Le jeune homme s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas et le sol s'effrita sous lui. La jeune fille qui venait les accueillir l'aida à se relever avec aisance sans montrer ne serait-ce qu'un minime effort. Et pourtant, Inuyasha était bien plus grand et plus imposant qu'elle. Elle semblait frêle et sans défense. Elle sourit au jeune homme qui s'empressa de se défaire de son aide et d'épousseter son aori rouge.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il ne m'a pas offensé, Kagome. Je suis Kimyôki et si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous distribuer des endroits où dormir lorsque ce sera le temps, pour le moment, allons manger., répondit la jeune fille en souriant et en tournant les talons.

Kagome réagit fortement lorsque la jeune fille chef du village l'appela par son prénom. « Mais comment sait-elle... est-ce qu'elle est magicienne? » pensa-t-elle. « Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche ici... ça doit être un piège de Naraku... mais je ne sens pas son odeur... » pensa Inuyasha en suivant le groupe qui lui-même suivait à présent la jeune fille.

_Revenons à notre petit kitsune nationnal..._

Lorsqu'Inuyasha l'avait lancé derrière lui, il ne devait manifestemment pas avoir calculé son coup car le kitsune parcouru une longue trajectoire à travers un boisé. Il crosia le cheveux de plusieurs animaux sauvages, de plusieurs oiseaux avant de finir sa trajectoire dans un arbre, où plus précisément il heurta quelque chose avant de prendre la place de cette chose sur la branche. Cette même chose tomba sur le sol en un fracas. Le bruit étouffé fût suivit par un 'Aie' rauque.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est quoi qui m'a frapper alors que je faisais la sieste, lança la chose qui se trouva être quelqu'un caché par une cape.

La voix de la silhouette était encore rauque dû au réveil rapide et douloureux alors il ne pût discerné s'il s'agissait là d'une voix de fille ou de garçon. La silhouette regardait tout autour d'elle pour trouver le coupable.

Le petit kitsune tenta de se faire petit sur la branche. Il arrêta de respirer pendant un instant en espérant que la personne s'en irait sans lui faire de mal. Il tremblait comme une feuille en observant la silhouette drapée qui leva finalement son regard doré vers lui. Les yeux brillants le fixèrent et le paralysèrent sur place. Le pauvre petit renard avait terriblement peur. Il ignorait si cette personne était humaine. « Sûrement pas avec ces pupilles là... » songea-t-il en observant attentivement les yeux dorés qui le fixaient et avaient des pupilles verticales. Il avala difficlement lorsque la silhouette lui adressa la parole.

-Hey, la petite peluche là-haut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ma branche?lança-t-elle. À moins que... c'est toi qui m'en a fait tomber!

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en tremblant. La silhouette sauta et en moins de deux secondes, se retrouva à deux centimètres du petit renard. Il entendit un grognement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Donnes-moi une bonne raison de te garder la vif sauve pour ce que tu as fait. Je faisais de beaux rêves... et Bankotsu m'invitait enfin à aller habiter avec lui et Jakotsu... lança la voix qui semblait de plus en plus proche à celle d'une fille.

« Bankotsu? Jakotsu? Elle connaît ces deux-là? » songea-t-il, effrayé encore plus qu'au départ. Il avala de travers en regardant toujours les deux yeux dorés qui attendaient une réponse.

-Je... j... euh... commença Shippô en tremblant.

« Je dois essayer de m'enfuir... » pensa-t-il en préparant son feu bleu.

-Fox Fire! hural-t-il en expédiant une boule de feu bleue vers la fille à la cape.

Pendant qu'elle se débattait avec les flammes qui léchait son habit de camouflage en jurant, il en profita pour sauter hors de la branche et s'enfuit en courant à en perdre haleine jusqu'au village où Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango et Miroku prenaient leur repas sans même remarquer son absence.

Lorsqu'il arriva au village, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, pusi reprît sa course en cherchant à l'odeur ses amis. Il finit par les retrouver alors qu'ils commençaient à manger dans la plus grande des maisons qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un palais. Il arriva essoufflé au milieu de la pièce et alla se réfugier dans les cheveux d'Inuyasha, en sécurité. Kagome et Sango tournèrent le regard vers le jeune homme en kimono qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte et continua à manger tranquilement sa viande presque pas cuite.

-Qu'y a t-il Shippô, demanda Kagome, alarmée.

-Bah... il doit avoir croisé un chien plus gros que lui et il a eu peur... rien de plus... c'est pas comme s'il avait rencontré un démon avec un sale caractère dans la forêt... il est resté avec nous tout ce temps-là...

-Ah oui? Et j'étais où?

-Euh...

-J'étais dans la forêt parce que tu m'y as lancer et j'ai fait tomber quelqu'un d'une branche, ça m'a sembler être une fille... et puis elle est vraiment furieuse contre moi parce que je l'ai fait tomber et parce qu'elle faisait de beaux rêves à ce moment-là... continua-t-il en s'agitant de plus en plus dans la chevelure du démon chien.

-Calmes-toi Shippô... tu es en sécurité... elle ne viendra pas te chercher ici... cela dit, était-elle jolie, demanda Miroku, avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendu collé au visage.

-J'en sais rien... elle était cachée par une cape... que j'ai fait brûlé pour me sauver.

Sur ce, un grand fracas se fît entendre dans les couloirs avant que la porte centrale ne s'ouvre et laisse entrer une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge vif.

-Kimyôki!

Une queue de chat fouettait l'air derrière elle et elle semblait furieuse. Les oreilles pointues qu'elle arborait au sommet de sa tête (dans le même style que celles d'Inuyasha, mais en plus pointues¸) s'agitaient frénétiquement sur sa tête. Elle montrait des dents beaucoup trop longues pour n'être que de simples dents et ses doigts étaient ornés de griffes qu'elle s'efforçait de garder rétracter. La dîte Kimyôki tourna lentement le regard vers la nouvelle venue qui semblait prête à tout ravagé et lui sourit.

-Oui? Qu'y a-t-il Kaso-chan? Tu arrives juste à temps pour le repas.

-Ils sont revenus, se contenta de demander la furie en serrant les dents.

-Non, pas encore. Ils ne devraient plus tarder... assieds-toi avec nous et mange, il m'a dit qu'ils reviendraient après trois jours. Il sont partis avant hier. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

La jeune fille aux cheveux vifs serra les poings et sembla se calmer avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de la chef du village où un plateau avait été spécialement préparé pour elle, entièrement recouvert de poissons et de sushi de toutes sortes.

-Bien. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau kimono. Dit-elle alors que tous portèrent le regard vers son kimono.

Lorsqu'il vît son kimono à moitié carbonisé et dévoilant beaucoup de peau, Shippô ne pût s'empêcher d'avaler de travers. « Uh-oh... » Heureusement pour lui, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et se contenta de manger son repas en silence par après.

* * *

_Kalyte Rose: Sincérement, je suis très contente que tu aies aimé et je suis honorée que cette fic soit la première que tu aies lu en français. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu aussi! ¸_

_nahi: À ton bon conseil j'ai obéi, j'ai coché la case, les reviews anonymes sont permis et j'apprécies ce que tu me dis, ça me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère avoir uploader assez vite à ton goût¸! _

_J'espère avoir d'autres nouvelles! _

_  
Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal... j'ai essayé de jouer avec le même humour que dans le chapitre précédemment, mais ce chapitre était surtout axé sur l'élément déclencheur et ce n'est pas sensé être drôle trop trop donc... Envoyez-moi vos commentaires! Le prochain chapitre devrait être meilleur... j'espère que vous avez aimer!_

_L'auteure._


	3. Razdemarée de révélations

_Rebonjour! Voici le troisième chapitre, bon, j'ignore si celui-là sera aussi bon que les précédents, ce sera à vous de me le dire¸! Pour faciliter la tâche de tous étant donné que j'updaterai avec beaucoup de décalage, je ferai un résumé de tous les chapitres avant les updates._

_Voici donc un petit résumé des chapitres précédents: Inuyasha et sa troupe n'avaient pas rencontrés, après plusieurs heures de marche, aucun village qui aurait pu les héberger pour la nuit qui approchait à grands pas. Finalement, il tombèrent sur un village à l'aspect plutôt étrange où les marques d'affections, contrairement à l'habitude de cette ère, fusaient de partout et où tous ses habitants semblaient heureux. Il se firent héberger par une charmante jeune fille châtaine nommée Kimyôki qui avait probablement leur âge. Pendant ce temps, Shippo rencontraît une silhouette encapuchonnée connaissant Bankotsu et Jakotsu dans la forêt avoisinante et qui semblait de très mauvais poil. Pour s'éviter un mauvais sort, il lui lança un Fox Fire qui fit brûlé la silhouette. Il revint en courant au village à l'heure du souper pour se rendre compte que celle qu'il craînt habite dans ce même village_.

Chapitre 3: Raz-de-marée de révélations

Le repas se passa sans anicroches ni interruptions de la part de l'arrivante calcinée. Elle se contenta de regarder ses plats et lorsqu'elle eût terminer, elle se leva et le jeune renard put enfin manger, son estomac s'étant instantanément dénouer. Alors que tous mangeaient, leur jeune hôte leur expliqua le déroulement et les règlements au village. Elle ne cessait de sourire et cette attitude exaspérait au plus haut point Inuyasha qui se retenait pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle énumérait des règlements tout aussi bizarres les uns que les autres.

-Vous ne devez pas hurler en présence des autres habitants. En fait, il est préférable de ne pas hurler du tout.

-Génial, où est passée la liberté d'expression, lança Inuyasha. Alors que fait cette fille chez vous? Elle a hurler tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de prendre ses assiettes pour prendre celles des autres ensuite et les mettre sur un chariot de bois.

-Kaso-chan a un caractère brûlant et plutôt imprévisible, mais pour un chaton, c'est normal. Et puis j'ai besoin d'elle ici. Étant sa soeur, je la connais par coeur, dès que son petit ami sera de retour, elle se calmera... elle est comme qui dirait... en manque d'affection. Pour un chat, c'est l'horreur... ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

-Sa soeur! S'écrièrent toute la bande après quelques instants de réflexion.

Elle leur lança un regard perplexe avant de sourire à nouveau.

-Oui, Kasomi est ma soeur. Mais la question n'est pas là. Il y a encore quelques règlements. Veuillez les écoutez attentivement, ajouta Kimyôki plus sérieusement. Vous allez devoir vous faire tailler des kimonos sur mesure par notre couturier local.

-Désolée, Kimyôki, mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Voyez-vous...

-Voyez-vous, Miroku-sama, vous ne pouvez plus sortir de ce village.

Un long silence tomba sur l'assemblée, Miroku recula d'un pas et tourna le regard vers les autres. Le visage de Kimyôki redevînt souriant tout à coup. À cette vue, Miroku et Sango furent choqués tandis que Kagome semblait perplexe. Inuyasha se leva précipitament en sortant Tetsusaiga de son fourreau, bouillant de rage. Cependant, le katana resta à l'état ringard et inutile. Choqué et abasourdi, il tenta vainement plusieurs fois de transformer son vulgaire bout de métal en gigantesque arme, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon Tetsusaiga! Pourquoi il ne fonctionne pas!

-C'était cela que j'ai senti en arrivant au village, lança Kagome en réfléchissant à haute voix. Je croyais que je m'imaginait des trucs... mais il y a bel et bien un kekkai...

-Quoi! Et tu ne m'as rien dit!

-J'ignorais ce que c'était je croyais que c'était peut-être dû à la fatigue ou même au soleil qui tapait plus fort que d'habitude... t'as pas à en faire un plat!

-Si tu me l'aurais dit, on ne serait pas arrêter dans ce fichu village qui nous retient à présent prisonnier!

La jeune lycéenne n'ajouta pas un mot mais mît ses mains sur ses hanches en toisant Inuyasha d'un regard d'avertissement.

-Tout cela c'est de ta faute, ajouta le jeune homme sans remarquer l'air qu'elle arborait.

Puis il le vît. Le regard l'avertissant d'une subite chute. Il vît ses lèvres articuler l'Osuwari douloureux habituel, il ferma les yeux et abaissa les oreilles en se demandant si les tatamis allaient amortir sa chute. Une seconde passa, puis deux. Après la troisième seconde, il ouvrît un oeil, puis l'autre pour constater l'air choqué et surpris que Kagome arborait à présent.

-Ka! On dirait que tu n'as plus de pouvoir sur moi Kagome... enfin libre, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

-Toute forme de violence ici est interdite. Le pouvoir de ce collier autour de ton cou est désactivé à l'intérieur de notre Kekkai, ainsi que vos armes. De toute façon, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, ici. Les gens qui vivent dans notre village vivent en harmonie et dans l'amour, commença-t-elle en croisant ses mains devant elle. Donc, comme je disais, vous laisserez notre couturier vous coudre un kimono neuf sur mesure. Vous devrez prendre part aux différentes festivités à venir et vous aurez chacun une chambre dans notre maison, à Kaso-chan et moi. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et fît son chemin jusqu'à la porte à l'arrière de la salle en silence. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir s'ils la suivaient, elle savait que de toute façon, ils la suivraient. Ce qu'ils firent. Inuyasha restait un peu en retrait à l'arrière, persuadé qu'il fallait se méfier de cette fille trop jeune pour gouverner un village entier. Il se promit d'aller lui parler lorsque Kagome serait en sécurité. « Mais le sera-t-elle à un moment donné au sein de ce village? » se demanda-t-il en bouillant. Il fit sur de se faire attribuer la chambre juste en face de celle de la jeune lycéenne en prétextant que comme ça, il pourrait surveiller ses bêtises. Furieuse, Kagome referma sa porte coulissante durement et il ne la revît plus.

Il n'alla pas dans sa chambre immédiatement, mais décida de chercher leur hôte pour discuter. Alors qu'il allait lui lancer une réplique pour la forcer à tout lui expliquer, elle parla la première.

-Tu viens de faire une bêtise... lâcha Kimyôki alors qu'on entendait se répercuter l'écho d'une gifle suivie d'un « Ow » plaintif. Et lui aussi j'ai l'impression... vous allez avoir beaucoup à faire pour vous faire pardonner si vous continuez comme ça, termina-t-elle en soupirant.

-De quoi je me mêle, lança Inuyasha à la figure de Kimyôki alors qu'il portait une main sur la garde de Tetsusaiga en se rappelant à la dernière seconde que celui-ci ne fonctionnait plus. Tu es chanceuse que je ne puisse pas me servir de Tetsusaiga... ajouta-t-il en faisant craquer ses jointures.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, Inuyasha, commença Kimyôki en anticipant son geste, mais sache que tu ne réussirais même pas à m'effleurer, même si tu le voulais de corps et d'âme. Et puis cesse ces insultes, j'ai déjà assez du petit copain de ma soeur qui n'est pas très commode, je n'ai pas besoin de cela en plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée et qu'elle ne bronchait pas, il renonça à l'idée de la déchiqueter, pour l'instant. Il se contenta de serrer les poings et les dents.

-Comme si ça pouvait me faire quelque chose... je me fiches de tes problèmes personnels.

-Ah? Pourtant ce n'est pas que MON problème puisque tu le connaîs aussi à ce que j'ai entendu dire... d'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être rentrer.

Elle fit un dernier sourire à Inu qui resta perplexe et elle tourna les talons lentement.

-Oh, et Inuyasha?

-Mmh, lâcha-t-il, ennuyé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin.

-N'oublie pas, pas de violence. Puis elle continua son chemin. Bonne nuit, surtout.

* * *

_Voilà c'était mon troisième chapitre! Vous avez aimer? Oui, non, peut-être?  
_

_  
Kohana Higurashi: Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie de lire tout cela¸ Tu sauras de plus en plus qui es Kasomi et je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras, en tout les cas, moi je l'adore... faut pas que je le dise trop fort où elle va avoir la grosse tête¸' et un chat à grosse tête, ça ne passe pas très bien dans les cadres de porte! (Blague plate')_

_nahi: Oh arrête ça, tu vas me faire rougir, mon histoire ne sera jamais aussi bonen que les épisodes de la série, mais je prends tout de même le compliment, je te remercie_

_eriru: Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'avoue y avoir penser pour Shippo/Kasomi, mais notre petit Kitsune ne verra pas en cette jeune fille l'amour, mais bien une grande soeur assez spéciale... tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre en espérant que tu aimeras tout de même la tournure de l'histoire_

_En passant, à tous, je m'excuse d'avoir pris si longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai loué un jeu super au PS2 et j'avoue m'être laisser emportée par les batailles et puis prochainement j'essaierai d'updater rapidement, mais je commence l'école demain alors je vais faire mon possible, vous pourrez me pardonner?_

_**Bien sûr qu'ils vont te pardonner... sinon ils ne verront pas la suite... logique, non?**_

_Kasomi?_

_**Quoi encore?**_

_T'as pas un petit copain à aller accueillir?_

_**Ah! J'allais l'oublier! Part en courant **_

_Hé hé... c'est comme ça qu'on se débarasse d'une chatte fatiguante... sourire victorieux_

_Alors envoyez-moi vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs¸_


	4. Tourbillon de secrets

_Hey, hey! Comment ça va? J'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce chapitre car on y voit mes personnages préférés! Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je leur ai ajouté ma petite touche personnelle... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... car moi j'adore écrire cette histoire! C'est pas tous les jours qu'Inuyasha et son groupe se voit pris dans un village où la violence est interdite!_

_Le résumé: Bon, Inuyasha et sa bande, après plusieurs heures de marche, ont finalement trouver un village. La chef du village, Kimyôki, est étrange aux yeux d'Inuyasha et dès qu'il la voit, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose. Le jour de leur arrivée, elle leur apprend qu'ils ne pourront pas sortir de ce village et elle ne précise aucunement leur date de sortie. Ils sont donc pris au piège dans ce village où la violence est interdite. Kagome ne veut plus parler à Inuyasha, vexée par son comportement rude. Et qui est le petit ami de Kasomi qui ne semble pas apprécier Kimyôki, et pourquoi ne l'aime-t-il pas? Que veut dire Kimyôki lorsqu'elle parle de rattraper les gaffes de Miroku et Inuyasha? Pleins de mystères plannent dans ce village où la violence est interdite mais où les secrets semblent avoir la priorité..._

_**Bon, tu commences, oui ou non? J'ai hâte de voir arriver mon petit copain... rameow...**_

_Bon, bon, ça va... comme le veut notre chère Kaso-chan, je m'y mets!_

Chapitre 4: Tourbillon de secrets

Le lendemain matin, Inuyasha se leva tôt dans l'espoir de trouver une brèche dans le Kekkai de Kimyôki. Il sortit en silence de sa chambre, réenfila son haori rouge qu'il avait retiré pour la nuit et referma sa porte doucement. Il traversa d'innombrables couloirs tous plus semblables les uns que les autres pour enfin aboutir à ce qu'il lui sembla la salle principale où ils avaient tous souper la veille. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquisiteur pour éviter de tomber nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un puis entra dans la pièce. Tout près, il pouvait entendre quelques personnes bouger derrière. « Ils doivent être en train de préparer le déjeuner... » se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il ne sentait aucune présence dérengeante dans la salle.

Lorsqu'il sortit du manoir, l'air frais du matin et la rosée lui chatouillaient les pieds. Il faisait un peu frisquet, mais il n'avait pas que cela à faire, se lamenter... « Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici... pour nous tous... mais surtout pour moi... sinon je vais devenir fou! » pensa-t-il en continuant droit devant lui, déterminé à réussir la mission qu'il s'était confier. Après quelques instants, il heurta un mur invisible qui le repoussa douloureusement. Il vola sur quelques mètres et retomba durement sur le sol, sur le dos.

« Sale kekkai... il est puissant en plus... » songea-t-il en se relevant tout en grimaçant. Il retroussa ses manches et recula de plusieurs mètres afin de prendre un maximum d'élan. À une cinquantaine de mètre, il s'arrêta, prit une grande respiration et fonça droit vers la barrière. Plus vite, encore plus vite puis... BAM! Il se retrouva une fois de plus à quelques mètres, étendu sur le dos. Rapidement, il se releva et tenta cette fois avec ses griffes, en vain, de nouveau, je vous laisse deviner ce qui arriva.

« Merde... il ne veut pas me laisser passer... » pensa-t-il. « Ne te laisses pas décourager, Inuyasha... voyons, t'en as vu de meilleures... te laisses pas abattre! » Il recula de nouveau et retroussa ses manches encore une fois avant d'entendre quelqu'un rire derrière lui. Il ne reconnu ni la voix, ni l'odeur de la personne.

-Tiens tiens... si je m'attendais à voir un sac à puces calciné en me levant ce matin, je me serais levé plus tôt... dit la voix en riant toujours fortement.

Insulté, le demi-démon se retourna en brandissant en direction d'un ancien ennemi qu'il croyait mort... un vieux bout de métal usé... Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs le fixait moqueusement. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent et son kimono bleu-gris n'arborait pas d'armure à l'épaule gauche.

-Et en plus il prend la peine de garder Tetsusaiga avec lui... commença-t-il pour lui-même en secouant la tête de désespoir. Sérieusement Inuyasha... crois-tu vraiment qu'un bout de ferraille tel que celui-ci te sois réellement utile dans ce village? Lança le jeune homme en repoussant une mèche de cheveux, visiblement agacé par ceux-ci.

-Bankotsu...

-À ce que je vois, tu te souviens de moi, je croyais pourtant que les chiens n'avaient pas bonne mémoire... ajouta Bankotsu en se tenant le menton, réfléchissant.

L'homme lui lança un sourire narquois alors qu'Inuyasha serrait les poings.

-Sale en... commença celui-ci entre ses dents alors que l'autre le coupait.

-Tut tut Inuyasha... les gros mots... l'interrompit-il en faisant non du doigt, moqueur. Nous sommes dans un village paisible... tu ne voudrais pas avoir droit à un châtiment...

-Quel châtiment, demanda Inu, irrité par le comportement provocateur de Bankotsu.

-Seigneur... dis-moi, ça t'arrives d'écouter quand les gens te parlent?

-Seulement quand je le veux.

-Même pas quand celle qui énonce les règles est aussi jolie? Sérieusement, tu me déçois... tu viens de baisser dans mon estime le clebs, termina-t-il en haussant un sourcil, visiblement étonné cette fois. Bien que tu n'y étais pas très haut, tu es encore plus bas.

-Et moi ce qui me déçois, c'est de perdre mon temps à parler avec toi alors que je ne peux même pas te bousiller la figure... et puis d'abord, tu fais quoi dans ce village? Ils laissent entrer les zombies-assassins à présent?

-Premier règlement énoncé par cette chère Kimy-chan... commença Bankotsu avant de se râcler la gorge. À tout délit contre un règlement sera attribuer une sanction ayant pour but de ramener le violateur dans le droit chemin de l'amour des autres et de soi.

Dégoûté lui même par ce qu'il vient de dire, Bankotsu eût un haut-le-coeur et frissona en même temps. Inuyasha ne pût s'empêcher de rire à la vision de Bankotsu dictant des règles de bonne conduite.

-Eh ben dis donc... juste pour te voir faire ce visage, ça valait la peine de t'entendre énoncé ces stupidités... Puis, se reprenant, un peu plus sérieusement, ajouta: Bon bin c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, je veux absolument me tirer... ce village va me rendre dingue... alors au revoir... amuses-toi bien avec tes copains affectueux!

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sauta de nouveau sur la barrière invisible qui le repoussa et l'envoya heurter Bankotsu qui se vît écraser contre le sol. Ce dernier fît tourner le démon chien pour se libérer et s'appuya ses coudes pour reprendre son souffle.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu ne comprendras jamais que tu ne peux plus sortir d'ici tant que Kimyôki n'en a pas terminer avec vous?

Il se releva et s'épousseta. Puis, ne prenant pas compte de l'Inuyasha complètement sonné, il lui marcha dessus pour se dirigé vers le manoir avant de se reprendre. Le marche-pied lâcha un grognement de douleur alors que Bankotsu s'arrêtait sur lui pour ''réfléchir''. Le demi-démon allait manquer d'air.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié... tous les chiens sont stupides... ajouta-t-il avant de finalement débarquer de sur le pauvre Inuyasha qui put respirer à nouveau. (Je vous promet qu'il ne sera pas si amoché que cela à la fin de l'histoire... c'est promis...) Juste un conseil, avorton. Souviens-toi que les yeux de Kaso-chan sont turquoise et que ceux de Kimy-chan sont violets.

De loin, Inuyasha pût entendre quelqu'un courir. Il entendait le frottement d'un tissu et le bruit des pas de quelqu'un juste avant d'entendre hurler très nettement.

-Bankot-chou! Tu es rentré!

Inuyasha leva les yeux et vît Kasomi courir en direction de l'assassin, tout sourire et les yeux pétillants. Il les regarda attentivement. Ceux-ci n'était en aucun cas turquoise. « De quoi est-ce qu'il parle? Ou bien il ne connaît pas ses couleurs, ou bien il fait exprès pour m'inquiéter et me rendre nerveux... » Il retourna son regard vers l'arrivante. Ses cheveux tout ébourrifés flottaient derrière elle et elle était toujours en pyjama (imaginez un pyjama de leur temps... j'ignore à quoi ils devaient ressembler...). Visiblement, elle venait de se lever et n'avait même pas prit le temps de se vêtir de son kimono avant de venir. Puis il la vit prendre Bankotsu dans ses bras et le faire tourner. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! Et puis pas question que je cassa le crâne avec son supposé conseil... » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il la vit le serrer si fort, que Bankotsu en devenait bleu. Il l'entendit même murmurer.

-Ka... somi... tu... m'... m'étouffes... lâcha Bankotsu difficilement.

-Quoi! Bankotsu est ici, s'exclamèrent Miroku et Sango d'une même voix alors que Shippo les regardaient, ennuyés.

Inuyasha était aller les voir immédiatement après s'être relevé, mais Kagome n'avait pas daigné répondre à son appel. « Feh... elle doit encore en train de bouder », s'était-il dit avant d'amener les trois autres dans sa chambre pour leur expliquer la situation. Shippo se contentait de l'observer, les sourcils froncés, blessé.

-Je vous l'avais dit que Kasomi m'avait dit qu'elle connaissait Bankotsu... mais comme d'habitude, personne ne m'a écouter... répliqua le petit Kitsune en croisant les bras pour bouder.

Inuyasha l'agrippa par la queue et le monta devant son visage.

-Oui ben... comment on pouvait deviner qu'elle les connaissait vraiment et que ce n'était pas que le fruit de ton imagination, Shippo! Personne n'aurait pu le deviner...

-C'est vrai, Shippo... normalement, Inuyasha a détruit Bankotsu il y a de cela longtemps... il nous était impossible de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort. N'est-ce pas Sango-chan, termina-t-il en baladant sa main là où, une fois de plus, il ne fallait pas.

Furieuse, la jeune femme empoigna son boomerang et tenta de l'assomer avec. Le bonze l'intercepta avec son bâton de moine.

-Ah ah... manquer cette fois... j'avais prévu le coup... lança-t-il, tout heureux que ça ait marcher.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. « Seigneur... si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà mort plusieurs fois... » pensa le moine en avalant de travers mais en continuant de sourire. « Cette fois, elle ne m'aura rien fait... et ça aura valu le coup... » eût-il le temps de penser avant que Sango fasse mine de s'étirer pour enfin lui enfoncer son bâton de moine sur le crâne. En regardant le moine s'écrouler de douleur et de surprise, elle se releva et lança une réplique cinglante et à la fois victorieuse.

-Et ça, tu l'avais vu venir, sale pervers!

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre d'Inuyasha en serrant les poings et en fulminant. Shippo se mît à rire en mettant une main devant sa bouche. D'après le bruit qu'entendit le demi-démon, elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de Kagome. De nouveau au sujet principal, Inuyasha se tourna vers Miroku et Shippo, sérieux.

-Miroku, je crois qu'on a vraiment un problème... lança Inuyasha, sérieusement.

-Oh ça je n'en doute pas... répondit Miroku en massant sa tête douloureuse en repensant à sa chère Sango qui semblait plus furieuse contre lui que jamais.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent, mais pas pour la même chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tous les habitants du village s'affairaient déjà à leurs occupations normales et que les oiseaux recommençaient à pépier joyeusement dans l'enceinte du palais, Kimyôki amenait le groupe de nouveaux arrivants dans une aile différente du manoir. Le petit Kitsune admirait les différentes armes qui ornaient les murs, notamment un nunchaku aux embouts agrémenter d'une pierre couleur ambre. Voyant qu'il s'était arrêter, Kasomi, qui s'était jointe au groupe pour s'occuper, s'arrêta près de lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, petite peluche, demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu t'intéresses aux armes?

En entendant le drôle de surnom, il tourna rapidement la tête et vît qu'elle regardait l'arme avec un regard difficile à cerner. Il attrapa un bord de sa jupe de kimono violette et tira un peu dessus pour la sortir de ses pensées.

-À quoi cela sert-il d'avoir des armes dans un village où la violence est interdite, demanda-t-il, encore un peu effrayé par la chatte expressive. Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec elle et devait avouer qu'elle pouvait se montrer effrayante quand elle le voulait.

Elle se pencha rapidement à son niveau et l'embarqua sur son épaule. Il gémit et se mit à trembler légèrement, ce qui la fit glousser d'amusement.

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal, petite peluche... l'autre jour j'étais comme qui dirait... un peu de mauvaise humeur... son expression changea et se transforma en sourire aimable.

-D'accord... mais cette arme... pourquoi est-elle là si on se trouve dans un village paisible entourée d'un kekkai?

Il vît son expression se figer. Elle ne répondit pas et elle sembla se crisper peu à peu, il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses épaules se contracter sous ses pattes. Il vît ses oreilles bleues s'agiter rapidement puis se rabattre vers l'arrière. Elle regarda tout autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent puis tourna la tête vers le kitsune.

-Peu importe ce qui arrivera dans ce village, n'en parle à personne sauf moi, d'accord? Pas même le clebs ou ma soeur. Mes yeux sont turquoise, d'accord? Personne. Son regard était à présent celui d'une chatte apeurée. Et surtout, s'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit, je serai là pour vous protéger, peu importe ce qui arrivera...

Un court silence s'en suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépose sur le sol et tourne les talons. Puis, elle répéta la même chose en un murmure quasi-inaudible.

-Peu importe ce qui arrivera...

Elle quitta l'aile et Shippo la regarda disparaître avant de rejoindre le groupe au moment où il entendait Inuyasha hurler. « On doit l'entendre à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde... »

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, recria le démon.

-Ah... Inuyasha vient de découvrir le couturier... ou peut-être est-ce le couturier qui l'as trouver... lança Kimyôki en riant.

Elle continua à rire un bon moment en entendant des bruits de pas de course. Puis, ils le virent tous sortir en tentant de retenir son bas de kimono, un regard affolé au visage. Il haletait dû au fait qu'il avait couru pour les rejoindre et lorsqu'il s'arrêta et porta uin main à son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait, il dû rapidement reprendre son pantalon qui chutait encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que ce malade fait ici, s'exclama Inuyasha, consterné.

-Quel malade, Inuyasha, demanda Miroku, perplexe et croyant que son ami exagérait probablement un peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapproché et une voix quasi-féminine s'écriait. Puis, au bout du couloir, ils le virent tous, il arrivait dans son kimono rose à nénuphars vert pâle, ses cheveux attachés en une toque ornée de baguettes, les bras dans les airs comme pour l'attraper même à distance.

-Inuyasha! Reviens voyons! Je n'ai pas pris tes mesures, s'époumonait Jakotsu du bout du couloir.

Puis, voyant les autres autour de son Inuyasha, il stoppa net. Son visage devînt sérieux alors qu'Inuyasha tentait en vain de se cacher derrière Kagome qui se poussa pour le laisser à la vue du jeune homme à l'accoutrement efféminé, toujours furieuse.

-Arranges-toi avec tes troubles, Inuyasha..., lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Inuyasha... tes jolies petites oreilles et toi allez ramener vos fesses ici, s'exclama Jakotsu dans le plus grand des sérieux et en tapant du pied, un gallon à mesurer dans ses mains à présent.

Sango, Miroku et Kagome étouffèrent des rires derrière lui. À côté d'Inuyasha, Kimyôki avança de quelques pas et mît ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle lança un regard sérieux à son couturier.

-Que lui as-tu fait, Jakotsu? Tu a tenté quelque chose sur Inuyasha?

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent.

-Même pas... encore... je n'ai eu le temps que de mettre un pied dans la salle et il s'est enfuis... je commence à croire qu'il ne m'aime pas... fît Jakotsu en une moue boudeuse et triste.

-T'as trouver ça tout seul, espèce d'obsédé, cracha Inuyasha en rattachant son kimono avec sa ceinture rouge.

-Oh... Inuyasha... j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça... je me sens tout drôle... répondit Jakotsu en portant une main à sa joue droite.

-Wah... fît Inuyasha en se cachant cette fois derrière Miroku. Il a tenté de m'arracher mes vêtements... c'est un malade et un obsédé... et en plus, il est tout en rose!

Jakotsu s'approcha avec une mine triste.

-Mais comment je suis sensé prendre ses mesures s'il n'enlève pas ses vêtements, demanda-t-il à Kimyôki qui regardait la scène avec sérieux et un regard mauvais.

Cette dernière semblait vraiment furieuse et elle faisait peur même à Inuyasha... il ne l'admettra jamais, mais c'était comme cela quand même... cette fille lui faisait une drôle d'impression encore plus grande que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu hier. Quelque chose clochait chez elle et ses sautes d'humeurs semblaient trop différentes d'un moment à l'autre. Même Kasomi, qui pourtant avait des sautes d'humeur gigantesques semblait moins louche que cela.

Sans répliquer au regard meutrier que lui lançait Kimyôki, Jakotsu leva les bras au ciel et tourna les talons en proclammant que son génie et ses talents n'étaient pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il ajouta par la suite que son Inuyasha pourrait garder son vieux kimono qui de toute façon lui allait très bien et qu'il prendrait les filles une par une pour prendre leurs mesures et que dès demain il s'y mettrait, même si tout d'un coup il n'avait plus très envie de continuer de cette façon. Kimyôki lui répliqua qu'Inuyasha devrait se conformer aux règlements et sur ce, elle les entraîna jusqu'aux bains en séparant les filles des garçons. Avant de les laisser, elle les informa.

-Dans deux jours se tiendra une grande fête pour célébrer la nouvelle lune et notre gardienne à tous. Je compte vous y voir tous. Sans faute et avec vos nouveaux kimono. (Son regard se porta sur Inuyasha qui venait pour protester) Oui, toi aussi Inuyasha.

Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et elle les laissa en prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Il ne revîrent que Kasomi dans la soirée, Kimyôki prétextant se sentir étrange et resta donc dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

_Voilà! C'était le quatrième chapitre! Il est un peu plus long que les trois autres, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider où couper... j'aurais pu continuer longtemps, mais bon, je me suis résignée à couper à cet endroit... le prochain chapitre se passera deux jours plus tard, le lendemain de la nouvelle lune, le matin même de la fête. Inuyasha ne sera donc plus humain... mais pourra-t-il y faire quelque chose lorsque ce qui devait arriver, arrivera?_

_**Hey! C'est méchant de les laisser comme ça... même moi je serais pas assez vache pour faire ça!**_

_Ben t'es pas moi alors fiches-moi la paix Kasou... t'as pas autre chose à t'occuper, toi?_

_**Bon... bon... ça va, j'ai compris... mais je vais le dire à Bankotsu...**_

_Comme si ça pouvait me déranger..._

_

* * *

_

_**Kohana Higurashi:** Génial... jamais je penserais piquer la curiosité de quelqu'un à ce point... j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus aussi! J'adore quand tu m'envoies des reviews, ça me donne le goût de continuer à l'écrire... je dois avouer que maintenant, même moi j'ai hâte de voir la suite -souris- ben quoi! Un auteur digne de ce nom ne connait jamais le déroulement de son histoire à l'avance... il ne connaît que la fin! Tu me donneras d'autres nouvelles? J'espère bien!_

_Donnez-moi tous vos commentaires! Ça me permet de m'améliorer et ça m'encourage à continuer! Le chapitre 5 est déjà en route, je ne l'afficherai qu'après quelques reviews alors à vos claviers!_


	5. Typhon d'illusions

_Me revoilà! Je sais, c'était méchant de vous laissez-la en suspens, mais voici le chapitre 5 où tout commencera à être plus clair. Je sais, jusqu'à maintenant, Kasou n'a pas fait grand chose pour matcher les couples, mais ça viendra plus tard... pour l'instant, essayons ensemble de voir ce que nous cache ce village._

_**Un petit résumé pour ceux qui vois l'update de l'histoire:** Bon, Inuyasha et sa bande, après plusieurs heures de marche, ont finalement trouver un village. La chef du village, Kimyôki, est étrange aux yeux d'Inuyasha et dès qu'il la voit, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose. Le jour de leur arrivée, elle leur apprend qu'ils ne pourront pas sortir de ce village et elle ne précise aucunement leur date de sortie. Le lendemain, comble de son malheur, Inuyasha se rend compte que Bankotsu est dans la même situation que lui, à une différence près: il y est de gré alors que lui tente de s'échapper du kekkai entourant le village. Chose étrange, Shippo et Inuyasha se font tous deux prévenir que les yeux de Kasomi sont turquoise et pas violet. Jakotsu semble ne plus autant aimer être couturier du village et pour terminer, la jeune chatonne semble être en train de leur cacher quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache, et quel est le rapport avec la couleur que ses yeux peuvent bien avoir? Ses yeux sont doré, non? Et pourquoi devrait Inuyasha changer de kimono ainsi que les autres? Ils sont très bien comme ça..._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 5: Typhon d'illusions

Deux jours plus tard, Kagome et Sango évitaient toujours les deux garçons et Shippo passait de plus en plus de temps avec Kasomi qui chaque fois, paressait de plus en plus bizarre. Ils voyaient moins souvent Kimyôki mais elle s'assura bien entendu que Jakotsu s'acquitait de sa tâche de couture, qu'ils aient tous à manger et que les villageois préparaient bien la fête de la nouvelle lune. En fait, elle se passait le lendemain de la nouvelle lune et s'adressait surtout à la gardienne du village, celle qui gardait le kekkai jour et nuit. C'est ce que Kasomi avait expliquer au petit Shippo lorsqu'il leur avait demander de quoi il s'agissait. Elle semblait toujours veiller sur lui pour une raison que seule elle connaissait. Elle prétendait qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère et que Inuyasha le tabassait trop souvent. D'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait arrêter le poing d'Inuyasha à quelques centimètres de la tête du kitsune sans même tourner la tête vers l'attaquant.

Le matin de la fête, alors qu'Inyasha comptait dormir encore quelques heures, il entendit deux personnes en train de se chamailler. Il se leva lentement et marcha vers sa porte coulissante. Les voix devinrent plus claires et il reconnût la voix de Bankotsu et celle, crût-il, de Kimyôki.

-Il est hors de question que tu le fasses! lança la voix de Bankotsu, quasiment en grognant.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, ok? Si je ne le fais pas..., commença la voix en étouffant un sanglot. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera!

En ouvrant sa porte, il entendit très nettement un bruit de gifle, puis, le silence. « C'est quoi son problème! » se demanda Inuyasha. Il était au courant qu'en tant que mercenaire, Bankotsu n'était pas le plus doux et attentionné des hommes, mais au point de gifler Kimyôki... il dût quand même avouer qu'il félicitait l'audace de Bankotsu car lui-même avait eût envie à maintes reprises de gifler ou de frapper cette fille qu'il considérait bizarre...

-Ressaisis-toi, bon sang! Tu es plus forte qu'elle, ajouta Bankotsu en murmurant soudainement. Écoutes. Je comprends que tu aies envie de pleurer, ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais pour l'instant, contentes-toi de faire ce qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure, et je ferai pareil de mon côté, d'accord?

-Ok...

-C'est bon, redemanda Bankotsu plus doucement que plus tôt.

-Oui... je vais me ressaisir et ça va aller, je t'assure... cette fois je ne la laisserai pas faire.

Lorsqu'Inuyasha sortit dans le couloir et arriva à leur niveau, Kimy et Bankotsu s'embrassaient et s'étreignaient fortement, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Rapidement, il se tapit contre le mur et décida d'aller aux bains pour éclaircir certains points et surtout se changer les idées. Des tas de questions se bousculaient présentement dans sa tête. Par exemple, pourquoi prenait-il Bankotsu à embrassé Kimyôki alors qu'il sortait avec sa soeur? Ou bien encore, de qui parlaient-ils? Tous les deux semblaient vouloir contre-carrer les plans de quelqu'un, mais de qui? Et pourquoi?

Il marcha un bon moment, seul, espérant voir Kagome, mais ne la vît pas et se rendit à contrecoeur à la place du village.Vers midi, Kimyôki avait organisé tout un tas d'activités géniales, mais qui malheureusement pour Inuyasha, n'impliquaient en aucun cas une bonne bagarre. Il se consola en faisant le tour du village. Il croisa plein d'hommes et de femmes qui marchaient main dans la main. De plus en plus dérangé par le comportement des gens du milieu, Inuyasha bifurqua vers un coin isolé. Il chercha Shippo du regard, le renardeau étant le seul disponible. Sango évitait le plus possible le bonze et ce dernier tentait tout pour se faire pardonner. Il l'implora à genoux, lui fît un discours pas possible qui endormit presque Inuyasha et lui apporta des fleurs comme Kimyôki lui avait conseiller.

Kagome, quant à elle, il ne l'avait pas vu encore. Elle lui en voulait à mort, et comme elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le pouvoir de son collier, elle préférait encore rester dans sa chambre. « S'il croit que cette fois je vais aller m'excuser, eh bien il se met le doigt dans l'oeil... Il n'est pas question que je m'excuse pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable! » pensa la jeune fille, assise sur son lit les bras croisés. Elle broyait du noir depuis maintenant deux jours et il n'était toujours pas venu s'excuser.

Puis, alors que Miroku se promenait sur la place du marché décorée de lanternes colorée, quelque peu déprimé, il vît une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs juste devant lui. Emporté par la malédiction de sa main droite, il s'approcha de la femme qui semblait perdue et qui lui faisait dos.

-Je peux vous aider, gente damoiselle, demanda le bonze en ne contrôlant plus la « malédiction ».

La femme sursauta violemment puis figea avant de se retourner lentement.

-Tu pourrais commencer par retirer ta main de là... et après...

Lorsqu'elle finit de se retourner, Miroku recula, horrifié devant le regard mauvais et dégoûter qu'arborait à présent Bankotsu.

-... tu pourrais me laisser te casser la figure pour m'avoir fait ça! termina Bankotsu en levant Miroku par son collet à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

-Gomen nasai... je... et en plus, c'est quoi le but de laisser tes cheveux flotter au vent comme ça, lâcha Miroku en mettant ses mains devant lui. De derrière, tu ressemblais à une jolie jeune femme...

-Une jeune femme! C'est la meilleure de la journée, ricana Bankotsu méchamment. Bonze, tu me dégoûtes. Dès qu'on sort d'ici, je te casses la figure pour avoir fait ça. J'ai pas envie d'être châtié maintenant. Alors là pas du tout.

Sur ce, il le relâcha brusquement et Miroku alla s'écraser sur le sol. Bankotsu tourna les talons.

-Beurk... j'ai été touché par un homme... c'est Jakotsu qui aurait été content à ma place... je crois que je vais être malade... Kasomi, pourquoi t'es pas là quand j'ai le plus besoin de me défoulé, merde?

Il continua son chemin en passant près d'Inuyasha qui avait surveiller la scène et qui maintenant se tordait de rire dans son coin. Miroku prenant Bankotsu pour une fille... c'était vraiment hilarant comme situation. Pauvre petit Bankotsu... pour une fois, Inuyasha était d'accord avec lui, si Miroku devait le toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il réagirait sûrement comme lui. Une question le tourmentait cela dit... pourquoi ne se battait-il pas, même si c'était contre les principes de ce village?

De ce qu'il connaissaît, Bankotsu n'était pas vraiment du genre à suivre les règles. Il faisait comme bon lui semblait, et c'était tout. Il avait cependant réaliser quelque chose. Lui non plus n'avait pas vu Kasomi encore. Elle avait beau être un chat, elle avait été sympathique avec lui cette nuit. Il se rappela sa nuit mouvementée où plusieurs morceau de l'énigme s'était rassemblés.

* * *

Inuyasha venait tout juste de se coucher, quelques instants avant le coucher du soleil. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Kimyôki ou quiconque ne connaisse son secret. Il avait déjà assez de son groupe qui le connaissait, c'était déjà trop. Il savait qu'eux ne diraient sûrement rien, mais il ne faisait pas encore assez confiance aux habitants de ce village pour révélé quoi que ce soit. Il attendit donc que le soleil se couche et se réfugia dans sa chambre en comptant y rester seul jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Malheureusement, ce ne fût pas ce qui se passa. Pas totalement. Au milieu de la nuit, il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de sa chambre qui le fît se réveiller en sursaut. Il entendit un fracas suivi d'un juron à peine assez fort pour être entendu dans le couloir. Sans ses oreilles, il ne captait qu'une partie de la conversation. Les deux voix murmuraient alors il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait de voix féminines ou masculines.

-Je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit, chuchota fortement l'une des voix.

-Comme si tu pouvais quelque chose contre moi... dans moins de cinq heures tu seras dans le même état que lui et je pourrai vous réduire à l'état de charpie.

-Tu oublies... retrouver ses pouvoirs...

-Peu importe, s'empressa de répliquer l'autre voix, plus menaçante, il ne pourra rien...

-Je lui dirai... ra.

-Et tu crois qu'il... te conseil peut-être?

-Oui! J'en suis sûre! Il ne tient pas à eux...

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'une silhouette pénétra dans sa chambre rapidement et glissa la porte brusquement. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait et s'apprêtait à poser la question lorsque quelqu'un d'autre entra. Il vit l'esquisse de deux silhouettes combattants puis il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête. Quelqu'un tentait de le traîner hors de la pièce et réussit. Lorsqu'il ouvrît les yeux quelques temps plus tard, une femme avec des ailes de papillons délabrées le fixait d'un regard mauvais. Ses yeux violets sombres faisaient ressortir ses cheveux bleu poudre. Elle se trouvait juste devant lui, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Son regard se fît plus tendre alors qu'elle tendait une main vers son visage.

-Quel gâchis... tu étais plutôt beau garçon... mais j'ai pour toi un meilleur destin... tu vas m'aider à me renforcer, Inuyasha.

-Il... commença-t-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'en est pas question! Je ne fusionnerai jamais avec une ordure dans ton genre! C'est à cause de toi si depuis qu'on est arriver tout le monde est bizarre, c'est ça?

-J'avoues que c'était une idée géniale, ce village. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras à moi tôt ou tard, mon cher petit Inuyasha...

Inuyasha roula des yeux en échappant un petit « Feh » et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était plutôt vaste et abritait des centaines de vases de différentes tailles, différentes couleurs. Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit toute grande et fît sursauter Inuyasha

-Bientôt je pourrai annihiler cette charmante Kimyôki et sa dégoûtante de soeur.

-C'est ce que tu crois, traînée, lança une voix masculine derrière elle avant de lui fracasser un de ses vases décoratifs derrière sa tête. Tu devrais te regarder avant de parler, termina Bankotsu en un sourire dédaigneux.

Elle s'écrasa aux pieds d'Inuyasha alors qu'une boule rouge et lumineuse s'infiltrait en elle, lui permettant de se relever à nouveau. Ses ailes s'illuminèrent quelques instants encore et elle lança un sourire narquois à l'intention d'Inuyasha. Inuyasha ne savait pas trop ce que contenait ces vases artisanaux, mais quelque chose lui disait que Bankotsu ne devait pas en casser sur sa tête.

-Imbécile, elle a repris des forces... ces vases... ces vases contiennent quelque chose de pas bien pour nous si tu veux mon avis!

Bankotsu leva les yeux vers le vase qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer à la femme-papillon, perplexe. La femme s'élança sur lui qui haussa les épaules, concluant qu'il devait éviter que ce gros vase ne se fasse briser. Il lança le vase au-dessus de lui, évita la femme aux ailes et rattrapa le vase.

-Pathétique... lança Bankotsu avant de déposer le vase plus loin sur le sol.

Il vit une table basse juste à côté. Il en débarassa le vase et s'agrippa à la table alors que l'autre voulait l'attaquer à nouveau, mais d'une attaque aérienne. Il lui balança la table qui heurta sa cible et la propulsa contre le mur le plus près. Elle longea le mur jusqu'au sol lourdement et fracassa quelques vases vides. Aucune lumières ne s'en échappait. La femme ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger.

-Vite, détaches-moi... lâcha Inuyasha. Si on ne se dépêches pas, elle aura notre peau.

-T'en fais pas... ça ira... lâcha à son tour Bankotsu, totalement serein en détachant Inuyasha d'une des poutres principales de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il eût terminer, Inuyasha trébucha dans le tapis bourgogne et s'heurta la tête contre le sol.

Puis, tout était noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrît de nouveau les yeux, Kasomi veillait sur lui. Elle était couchée de côté, sa queue balayant l'air au-dessus d'elle. Il ne la reconnût pas immédiatement, la première chose qu'il vît fût ses yeux dorés et ennuyé. Il sursauta mais se reprit rapidement. « C'est pas parce que je suis humain que je vais me laisser intimidé. » se dit Inuyasha, plus décidé que jamais. Il tendit la main vers son Tetsusaiga à ses côtés, mais elle le fouetta de sa queue.

-Que je te vois utiliser cette _chose_ contre moi... je déteste les chiens et j'adorerais te combattre, mais je suis pas là pour ça. Ça va mieux ta tête?

-Parfaitement... et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Qu'est-ce qui est arriver!

-Bon... je me disais bien que tu finirais par posé tout un tas de question... question 1: là, maintenant, je te surveilles pour pas que tu te fasses tuer. Y'a eu du grabuges ici et je crois que ça pourrait revenir. Question 2: Haruko a essayé de te sacrifier en t'emmenant d'abord dans son antre. Heureusement que Bankotsu passait par là... sinon tu aurait l'air d'un zombie...

Inuyasha ressentit une pointe d'embarras en voyant le regard que la jeune fille arborait en nommant Bankotsu. « Si elle savait... » pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. C'était pas qu'il l'aimait particulièrement, mais même un chat avait le droit de connaître la vérité... L'oreille de Kasomi remua légèrement.

-Un zombie? De quoi parles-tu, demanda Inuyasha en voulant s'empêcher de faire une gaffe.

Elle lui fît signe de se taire et écouta attentivement en remuant ses oreilles. Finalement, elle se releva avec empressement.

-Pas le temps. Il faut pas qu'on me trouve ici, sinon cela ira encore plus mal pour nous tous. On se revoit plus tard. Fais attention, surtout. Ne fais rien d'insensé... jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne le signe.

* * *

_**Kohana Higurashi:** Heureuse que tu sois curieuse! Et puis pour les Shichinintai (C'est comme ça que ça s'écrit ;) ), tu seras peut-être heureuse de savoir que nous verrons les autres plus tard, mais je n'en dirai pas plus à ce propos. D'ac, j'irai voir tes fics, je suis curieuse de connaître ton style d'écriture! Oh et si cela t'intéresse de connaître la VRAIE histoire de notre Kasomi nationnale, (eh oui, c'est une vedette par chez-moi) tu peux aller la lire sur mon forum de jeu de rôles: inusomi. . Sinon, continues à lire cette histoire-ci, je te promet que ce sera vraiment bon par la suite aussi! Si cela continue, je devrai peut-être mettre des droits d'auteures sur les répliques de Sango-chan... lol!_

_**Nahi:** Je ne sais pas pour nous, mais dans ce temps, les femmes portait plus souvent des kimonos aux couleurs vives, souvent du rose, du violet, du vert, des tons pastel, ect, d'où le look efféminé de Jakotsu. Mis à part cela, tout va! J'espère que tu continueras de lire, et pour l'instant je note pour le pyjama!_

_Bon, j'avoues que j'avais dit que j'updaterais pas avant quelques reviews, mais je suis accro à ma propre histoire alors je vous fait cadeau du cinquième chapitre! _

_**Comme s'ils s'attendaient réellement à ce que tu n'updates pas avant au moins une semaine...**_

_Hey! Je suis pas si prévisible!_

_**Eum... oui. Même Bankotsu aurait pu le prévoir...**_

_Ne m'impliques pas dans vos discussions de filles..._

_**Mais Bankot-chou...**_

_J'en ai rien à faire... ne m'impliques pas j'ai dit._

_Bankotsu... vas donc voir ailleurs si on y est..._

_J'y cours... de toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous entendre vous bagarrer..._

_Sur ce, le jeune homme à la tresse s'éloigne rapidement en voyant l'auteure s'approcher avec la poêle numéro 11 empruntée à Kohana Higurashi. (merci) N'oubliez pas de lire le prochain chapitre lorsqu'il viendra  
_


	6. L'oeil de la tempête

_Rebonjour, tous! J'adore recevoir des reviews! Ça me remplie de joie! J'espère sincérement que vous allez aimer la suite de l'histoire, car je m'évertue à trouver des choses bien à écrire. En fait, je me tue à la tâche dernièrement..._

_Elle exagère encore une fois... en fait, elle adore me faire coopérer avec le sac à puces et trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour le faire... elle adore me torturer..._

_Mais oui, Bankot-chou! Tu sais bien que si je fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime voyons!_

_(Il recule, dégoûté) Ça va pas la tête, arrête de m'appeler Bankot- chou!(Il grimace en prononçant le suffixe affectif) Et pis d'abord, moi je t'aime pas..._

_Je le sais, tu aimes Kasomi, d'ailleurs, elle est où au fait?_

_(Il hausse les épaules) Aucune idée... de toute façon, je m'en fiches._

_**(Kasomi arrive, toutes griffes dehors, elle écoutait à travers l'écran pour savoir ce que Bankotsu répondrait) Répètes un peu ça pour voir!**_

_(Le jeune homme sursaute et arbore à présent un sourire figé) Ah euh... Kaso-chan! Quelle heureuse surprise...! J'étais tellement inquiet!_

_**Ah oui? C'est vrai! Je le savais! (Elle part en courant et en sautant, heureuse)**_

_(Rit en coin)Woa... toi on peut dire que t'es un homme avec des trippes, un vrai..._

_Ah la ferme! Vas donc continuer à écrire au lieu de m'embêter..._

_(Pleure à chaudes larmes) Personne ici ne m'apprécieras jamais à ma juste valeur..._

_**Bon je me remet au boulot... d'ailleurs, voici le résumé:** Inuyasha et sa bande, après plusieurs heures de marche, ont finalement trouver un village. La chef du village, Kimyôki, est étrange aux yeux d'Inuyasha et dès qu'il la voit, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose. Le jour de leur arrivée, elle leur apprend qu'ils ne pourront pas sortir de ce village et elle ne précise aucunement leur date de sortie. Le lendemain, comble de son malheur, Inuyasha se rend compte que Bankotsu est dans la même situation que lui, à une différence près: il y est de gré alors que lui tente de s'échapper du kekkai entourant le village. Chose étrange, Shippo et Inuyasha se font tous deux prévenir que les yeux de Kasomi sont turquoise et pas violet. Notre pauvre Inuyasha est tout mélangé lorsqu'il voit Bankotsu et Kimyôki s'embrasser, perplexe, il ne s'en préoccupe pas trop, mais se sent étrangement coupable de ne pas en parler à Kaso-chan.Kagome ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole et pour terminer en beauté, Sango ne parle plus à Miroku elle non plus... Aie aie aie... tout va mal. Qui plus est, Inuyasha découvre le fameux secret du village. Une étrange démone appelée Haruko à l'allure de faux papillon délabré opère dans un but, mais lequel et retentera-t-elle d'assimiler Inuyasha après avoir échoué une première fois?. D'étranges boules rouges lumineuses s'échappent de vases fait à la main. Finalement, Bankotsu vient en aide à Inuyasha. Décidément dans ce village, c'est la folie..._

Chapitre 6: L'Oeil de la tempête

Le soir même, après s'être laver et avoir marcher pendant un bon moment, Inuyasha se rendit dans la place principale où étaient déjà assis plein de monde. Plusieurs mangeaient, mais il remarqua que Miroku, Sango, Kagome et Shippo n'y étaient pas encore. Il s'asseya donc, jambe croisées, froissant son kimono bleu marin. Puis, il vît entrer les personnes manquantes, leur entrée ponctuée par des coups de tambours.

La première à entrée fût Sango dans un kimono violet agrémenter de papillons blancs et orner d'un obi vert forêt. Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme à l'habitude, lâche dans son dos, mais avec un ruban de la même couleur que son obi cette fois. Puis, derrière elle arrivait Miroku qui lui tenait la main, au grand étonnement d'Inuyasha. Miroku, quant à lui, portait un kimono entièrement blanc avec un obi noir. Étrangement, son bâton de moine n'était pas avec lui. « Étrange...Sango non plus n'a pas son boomerang... » pensa Inuyasha en les regardant venir s'asseoir près de lui. Tous deux arborait un sourire joyeux et à la fois niais.

-Est-ce que ça va Miroku, demanda Inuyasha au bonze.

-Bien sûr, Inuyasha-sama... pourquoi ça ne devrait pas aller? Je tiens la main de la plus jolie femme de cette salle et c'est la fête aujourd'hui, ça ne pourrait aller mieux.

-Miroku... gloussa Sango. Tu vas me faire rougir.

-Ce serait pour moi le plus grand des honneurs, répondit le moine avec le plus grand des sérieux. Il n'y a rien de plus joli que tes joues rougies par l'embarras, Sango-chan.

Sango gloussa de nouveau. « Décidément, rien ne m'agace plus que ce petit son que seules les filles semblent être capables de produire... » Interloqué, Inuyasha les observa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. « Ils ne vont pas... pas ici... pas devant moi tout de même! » songea-t-il en paniquant en les voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus, et de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il redoutait arriva. Dégoûté, il tourna la tête en grimaçant. « Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend tout d'un coup? Hier encore ils ne s'adressaient même pas la parole! » Ses pensées fûrent déviées de leur trajectoire lorsque Kagome entra dans la pièce.

De nouveau, les tambours se mirent à résonner en même temps que les pas de l'arrivante, à la différence que personne ne tenait la main de la jeune fille habillée d'un kimono serré rouge brodé de fleurs dorées. Il s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et ses deux manches pendaient de chaque côté d'elle. Inuyasha en était choqué, décidément, tout dans son village faisait vraiment tache. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête et retournées vers l'avant, lui conférant un charme unique. Inuyasha resta bouche-bée. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive juste devant lui et s'asseya à ses côtés. Toujours aucun trace de Bankotsu et Kasomi. « Pauvre Kasomi... si elle savait... » pensa Inuyasha en revoyant la scène.

À ce moment, Kagome se lova contre lui, prenant l'une de ses deux mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Inuyasha... je ne veux plus que l'on se bagarre pour de telles stupidités... restons ensemble pour toujours, tu es d'accord, demanda-t-elle en levant un regard étrange vers lui.

À la fois embarassé et choqué, il se défit de l'emprise de Kagome. Surprise, elle hoqueta.

-Kagome, tu vas bien, demanda à son tour Inuyasha.

-Mais bien sûr... je veux juste que nous restions toujours ensemble et je veux que tu saches que je t'a...

-Kagome, réveilles-toi! Tu n'es pas toi-même, s'exclama le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules et en la secouant. Kagome...

-Je vais très bien... continua-t-elle en lui souriant.

Quelque chose dans leurs yeux indiquait à Inuyasha que ses amis n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à me rendre compte de tout cela? »

Puis, le tambour reprit. Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Kimyôki et Bankotsu. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono dans le même style que Kagome, mais celui-là était bleu royal et le bas était asymétrique. Elle n'avait qu'une manche, celle-là brodée de petits poissons argentés. Bankotsu, quant à lui, avait refait sa tresse et donc ses cheveux ne l'agaçait plus. Il portait un kimono bleu-gris avec des rayures bleu royal et un obi rouge qui jurait carrément avec son kimono. « Attends un peu mon vieux... ce obi... c'est celui qu'il portait lorsqu'on s'est combattu le jour de sa deuxième mort! » C'est là qu'il découvrit quelque chose. « Pourquoi Bankotsu, aussi imbu de son apparence porterait un obi qui jurerait avec son kimono? »

Kagome se re-lova contre lui, mais cette fois, il ne protesta pas et regarda Bankotsu et Kimyôki s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Son cerveau se mît à réfléchir tellement vite que lui-même n'arrivait plus à suivre le cours de ses propres idées. Il inspecta la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés à l'aide d'un ruban jaune. Tout comme l'obi de Bankotsu, le ruban jaune vif et usé jurait avec son kimono. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont aussi mal accessoirisé leur tenue vestimentaire? » pensa Inuyasha, terriblement perplexe. « Et depuis quand est-ce que je remarque ce genre de choses! » pensa-t-il, perplexe dans sa propre attitude. « Jakotsu a dû déteindre sur moi... »

Puis, il vît ce dernier entrer avec Kimyôki. Lui portait un kimono rose et un obi fuschia. Il arborait un protège avant-bras en peau de serpent violet qui était presqu'entièrement caché par... « Un instant! Kimyôki vient d'arriver avec Bankotsu... elle ne peut pas être avec Jakotsu aussi! » Il tourna la tête vers Bankotsu qui tenait fermement Kimyôki dans ses bras puis changea de focus vers Jakotsu qui tenait à son bras, lui aussi une Kimyôki.

-Il y en a deux, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-De quoi parles-tu, chéri, demanda Kagome en levant un regard interrogatif vers lui.

« Chéri? Ça commence vraiment à s'aggraver... faut que je fasse quelque chose! » songea-t-il en serrant les poings mais ne pouvant pas bouger dû à l'étreinte de fer qu'exerçait Kagome sur lui.

Jakotsu alla s'asseoir à leur côté en lui jetant un regard perplexe et Kimyôki numéro deux s'éclairçit la gorge avant de parler. Lors de son râclement, tous se tûrent, ceux qui mangeaient stoppèrent net leur action pour la regarder.

-Mesdames et messieurs. Dans quelques instants, la cérémonie de remerciement de la nouvelle lune va commencer.

Les invités l'acclamèrent avec des applaudissements. D'un mouvement simple et fluide de la main, elle les fît taire. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée comme une masse sur un morceau de métal rougit dans la forge de Totosaï.

-Silence, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. Faîtes amener la gardienne.

Le plan de Bankotsu tombait à l'eau. Dans aucun autre cérémonie elle n'avait fait amené la gardienne. Pourquoi le faisait-elle ce soir? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. « Merde! » jura Bankotsu dans sa tête. Le plan consistait à l'attaquer de front, mais dans ce cas, comment pouvaient-ils la confronter si la gardienne se trouverait à cet instant dans la pièce?

Deux gardes allèrent en dehors de la pièce et ramenèrent sur un banc-transporteur une jeune fille assoupie aux cheveux châtains, à la peau blême, en fait, maquillée en blanc et en noir. Sa coiffure était abracadabrante et elle portait un kimono multicolore avec un obi rouge vin. Elle semblait vidée de toutes ses forces.

Bankotsu et la jeune fille à ses côtés s'observèrent quelques instants, Inuyasha les vît. Les gardes déposèrent la chaise sur le sol au milieu de la pièce et s'éloignèrent de la chef du village. Elle entama une incantation en levant les bras au ciel.

-Toi gardienne du village paisible que je gouverne...

-Toi gardienne du village paisible que Kimyôki gouverne, répétèrent tous les villageois en coeur.

Perplexe, Inuyasha regarda tout autour de lui, en ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passe. Il tourna le regard vers Bankotsu qui remuait les lèvres, mais Inuyasha n'entendait pas sa voix. C'était comme s'il faisait semblant de répéter comme les autres. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe et que j'ignore? » se demanda-t-il en faisant comme son ennemi, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Toi qui t'évertues à nous protéger, continua Kimyôki au centre en levant les bras dans les airs.

-Toi qui t'évertues à nous protéger, répétèrent tout le monde.

Il sembla à Inuyasha que l'assemblée s'illuminait, mais il secoua un peu la tête et il ne vît plus rien. Il remarqua que Bankotsu n'était pas le seul à faire semblant. « Pourquoi ne récitent-ils pas ces phrases? » Les gens levèrent les bras au ciel aussi.

-Toi qui perds de plus en plus tes forces, fît Kimyôki en ramenant ses mains à plat devant sa poitrine et en fermant les yeux.

-Toi qui perds de plus en plus tes forces, répondirent-ils en faisant de même.

Cette fois, il ne rêvait pas, les gens autour de lui devenaient illuminer d'une lueur rouge. « Comme les boules rouges dans les vases peint à la main... », pensa-t-il en imaginant ce que pouvait bien être la prochaine phrase.

-Prends notre haine, notre colère et toutes nos émotions négatives pour reconstruire tes forces afin de protéger ceux qui nous succéderont, termina Kimyôki en rouvrant des yeux violet extrêmement brillant.

« Je le savais! Cette... incantation sert à collecter une partie de leur âme! », s'énerva-t-il. Il regarda de tous côtés. Il devait trouver une solution. « Quelque chose, n'importe quoi... en plus mon Tetsusaiga ne me sert à rien ici... à cause du kekkai... »

-Prends notre haine, notre colère et toutes nos émotions négatives pour reconstruire tes forces afin de... commencèrent les villageois, même Miroku, Sango et Kagome comme des robots ou des zombies qui commençaient à briller de plus en plus fortement en rouge.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'il interprétait les paroles qu'il entendait. « Si elle doit reprendre des forces, cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas, en ce moment, assez de force pour contenir le kekkai! J'ai peut-être une chance » Il sortit son sabre qui comme il le pensait, se transforma en énorme croc et le balança vers Kimyôki. Cette dernière perdit pied et alla percuter le mur du fond qui se brisa sous l'impact, provoquant un nuage de fumée et de poussière.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse faire ça, Kimyôki!

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa entièrement, à la place de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se tenait Haruko, la tête entre les mains. Inuyasha pouvait sentir son aura grandir et grandir. « Merde, je ne l'ai pas découpé et en plus, elle est en colère maintenant... » Les villageois ne bougèrent pas de leur emplacement et ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qui se passait à présent.

-Haruko!

-Comment... lâcha Haruko, perplexe mais furieuse. Comment as-tu réussis à vaincre la formule entourant les kimonos de Jakotsu!

-La réponse est simple, Haruko... même si je suis le seul à connaître la solution, il l'a trouver lui-même grâce à son instinct de conservateur. Il a gardé son haut beige de kimono sous celui que je lui ai confectionner, expliqua Jakotsu en se levant et en faisant un sourire en coin. Ouais, ça c'est mon Inuyasha...

-Assez de blabla Jakotsu, trancha Bankotsu. Inuyasha, n'attends pas qu'elle ait repris ses force imbécile!

Haruko se releva de contre le mur et battit des ailes pour s'élever dans les airs, une aura électrifiante se bâtissait autour d'Haruko. Inuyasha se préparait à attaquer quand il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui accompagnait Bankotsu s'élancer vers le centre de la pièce.

-Kasomi, non! Reviens!

-Pas question que je la laisse comme ça!

Haruko tendit les mains vers la jeune fille. Son aura se concentra au milieu de ses paumes. Ne pouvant rien faire, Inuyasha crispa ses mains autour du manche de son arme.

-Kasomi, dégages de là, s'écria Bankotsu en sautant vers la jeune fille.

Toute la pièce s'illumina alors qu'Haruko lançait une centaine de rayons à travers la pièce, que Kasomi serrait la prêtresse contre elle et Bankotsu qui arrivait pour protéger sa petite amie. Inuyasha hurla le nom de Kasomi avant de recevoir une décharge à son tour. Plusieurs villageois fûrent heurtés. Inuyasha s'écroula, suivit de près par Jakotsu.

_Que se passera-t-il? Inuyasha pourra-t-il sauvés ses amis, même atteint par cette décharge? Bankotsu, Kasomi et la prêtresse sont-ils toujours vivants? Jakotsu va-t-il bien? Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chapitre de Matchmaker._

_Nia nia nia... chuis michante, hein? Lol... vous savez que c'est pas parce que je vous aime pas que je fais ça... n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, donnez-moi vos commentaires!_

_**Kohana Higurashi:** Contente que tu aimes ma fic! Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas! Et puis si tu veux un conseil, lorsqu'il y a trop de monde, envois-les tous dans un arbre! Ou demande à Kasomi-chan de le faire! Elle acceptera immédiatement._

_**Nahi:** Oui, j'avoue que c'est une histoire un peu pleine de questions, mais tout va bientôt se dénouer..._

_**Eriru:** Ah oui? Tu es curieuse? Alors j'imagine que cette fin de chapitre-ci doit t'avoir énervé ou encore plus piquer... en tout cas, j'espère ne pas perdre mes lecteurs assidus!_


	7. L'oeil de la tempêtesuite

**Bon, je sais que c'est tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais: Inuyasha et tous les autres personnages excepter Kasomi, Kimyôki, Haruko et Aika ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci!**

**Hey hey hey! Nous revenons à notre histoire dans un moment critique... la dernière question posée est: Vont-ils s'en sortir? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir dans quelques instants. Mais avant, un petit résumé: _Inuyasha et sa bande, après plusieurs heures de marche, ont finalement trouver un village. La chef du village, Kimyôki, est étrange aux yeux d'Inuyasha et dès qu'il la voit, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose. Le jour de leur arrivée, elle leur apprend qu'ils ne pourront pas sortir de ce village et elle ne précise aucunement leur date de sortie. Le lendemain, comble de son malheur, Inuyasha se rend compte que Bankotsu est dans la même situation que lui, à une différence près: il y est de gré alors que lui tente de s'échapper du kekkai entourant le village. Chose étrange, Shippo et Inuyasha se font tous deux prévenir que les yeux de Kasomi sont turquoise et pas violet. Notre pauvre Inuyasha est tout mélangé lorsqu'il voit Bankotsu et Kimyôki s'embrasser, perplexe, il ne s'en préoccupe pas trop, mais se sent étrangement coupable de ne pas en parler à Kaso-chan.Kagome ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole et pour terminer en beauté, Sango ne parle plus à Miroku elle non plus... Aie aie aie... tout va mal. Qui plus est, Inuyasha découvre le fameux secret du village. Une étrange démone appelée Haruko à l'allure de faux papillon délabré opère dans un but précis, volé les âmes des gens en siphonnant leurs émotions négatives, ne laissant aux gens que de l'amour. Découvrant que le pouvoir magique des kimonos de Bankotsu n'a aucun effet sur Inuyasha, Kimyôki reprend sa forme réelle: Haruko. Elle attaque Inuyasha et les autres de rayons incandescents très douloureux. Inuyasha se fait transpercer par l'un d'entre eux. Est-il correct, pourra-t-il battre Haruko? Vous le saurez dans quelques phrases._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 7: L'oeil de la tempête, la suite

Quelques secondes à peines passèrent suite à l'impact entre le rayon incandescent et la poitrine d'Inuyasha. Le jeune demi-démon grimaça de douleur et hurla pour se donner courage. « Il n'est pas question que cette saleté de papillon en manque d'énergie gagne sur moi. » D'une main dure, il agrippa Tetsusaiga dans son fourreau et réfléchit. « S'ils sont toujours en vie, je risque de les tuer... » Puis il se ravisa alors que la poussière qu'avaient créer les rayons en émiettant les murs, dévoilant une lueur roseâtre au centre de la pièce. Intrigués, Inuyasha et Haruko regardèrent tous deux vers la lumière.

La démone se tenait les mains qui lui semblaient douloureuses et étaient recroquevillées vers l'avant. L'expression qu'elle arborait n'était rien de moins que la surprise. En fait, elle était la même que celle d'Inuyasha qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. La lumière rose continuait à briller, mais de plus en plus faiblement, puis, elle s'amenuisa dans la pièce. Il vît la prêtresse, Bankotsu et Kasomi qui suait à grosse goutte et semblait étrangement fatiguée.

-COMMENT, hurla Haruko, folle de rage. Comment peux-tu... tu n'avais plus d'énergie...

-Inuyasha! Ce n'est pas le moment de poireauté! Décapites-la, lança la prêtresse avec son maquillage étrange sur le visage. Je vais reconstruire la barrière.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage, cette fois. Il n'avait pas le temps de se demander comment cette femme connaissait son prénom, il devait agir. Comme promis, elle fît reparaître la barrière rose et comme il le prévoyait, Haruko rougit de rage et prépara une nouvelle attaque électrisante qu'elle envoya rapidement vers lui. Une espèce d'éclair argenté dévia le rayon rouge qui heurta la dernière colonne retenant le toit. Celui-ci s'écroula à peine le rayon le heurtant et tomba sur Haruko. Le regard d'Inuyasha tomba. Dans la poussière qui s'estompait, il vît s'avancer Jakotsu, souriant méchamment.

-Personne d'autre que moi ne touches à Inuyasha... oui bon, sauf Bankotsu-sama...

-J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais merci Jakotsu. Maintenant c'est mon tour... termina-t-il enramenant son arme devant lui.

-N'importe quand pour toi, Inuyasha... laissa tomber Jakotsu en se recoiffant le chignon.

Inuyasha soupira d'exaspération en laissant filer la remarque dans les airs. Haruko commença à sortir de sous les ruines lentement et finalement émergea. Il leva son sabre et sauta.

-Kaze no Kizu! Crève Haruko, cria-t-il en rabattant son arme vers le sol en créant une multitude de déflagrations jaunes vers la démone toujours sous les gravats.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, mais elle hurla au désespoir et comme toujours la fameuse phrase fût entendu:

-Battue par un simple demi-démon! Impossible...!

Et elle se désintégra. Inuyasha pût distinguer la silhouette de Jakotsu juste avant de perdre conscience. Il tomba vers l'arrière sans lâcher son arme. Puis, tout devînt noir sur cette dernière pensée: « Est-ce que Kagome va bien et les autres vont bien? »

Lorsqu'il ouvrît les yeux, une douleur lui lancinait la poitrine. Il fût d'abord aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, puis il vît comme un ange au-dessus de lui.

-Il se réveille... dit l'ange entourée d'un halo lumineux en souriant.

-Ka... gome, lâcha-t-il enfin en tentant vainement de se redresser.

-Restes étendu, imbécile, entendit-il à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête et vît Bankotsu qui était à genou à côté d'une Kasomi inerte, cheveux rouges et queue de chat étendus épars autour d'elle. Le jeune assassin lui décochait un regard dédaigneux, comme à son habitude lors de leurs combats. « Bon vieux Bankotsu... je le préfère encore comme ça que sympathique. » Il ne répondit rien, son cerveau n'étant pas encore en état de marche.

-C'est vrai, Inuyasha... tu dois rester étendu, le poison circule encore dans tes veines. Plus tu bougeras, plus il se répandera, ajouta Kagome en lui souriant. Alors reste couché.

-Et je dois rester comme ça combien de temps?

-Jusqu'à ce que Kasomi-chan se réveille... répondit Kimyôki en souriant gaiement de son autre côté.

« Ah... jusqu'à ce que le chaton se réveille qu'elle a dit Kimy... » pensa-t-il en se recouchant et en regardant les yeux turquoise de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui lui souriait.

-Quoi, s'écria-t-il en se relevant vivement, effrayé.

Il tenta de se relever totalement, prêt à dégainer, mais une main l'en empêcha, puis deux. La poigne était solide, mais sans être trop dure. Il leva les yeux et vît Miroku et Sango qui luttaient ensembles pour le retenir au sol. Shippo, sur l'épaule de Sango, le regardait sérieusement. Son regard perplexe se tourna vers Miroku, puis Sango et enfin sur Kimyôki.

-Du calme, Inuyasha-sama... lâcha cette dernière. Je ne suis pas Haruko... mes yeux ne sont pas violets... regarde bien.

Il plongea son regard ambre dans son regard turquoise et hocha lentement la tête avant de se rétendre sur le gazon. « C'est vrai... ils sont turquoise... mais attends une minute! » pensa-t-il en se relevant.

-Kasomi! Comment peux-tu être là et là en même temps? Et en deux corps différents?

-Ce sont des jumelles identiques, espèce d'idiot... lança Bankotsu, cinglant. Celle-là c'est la vrai Kimyôki. Haruko avait pris son apparence et l'avait emprisonnée en tant que gardienne du village. Kasomi est là devant moi et elle se repose alors si tu veux bien la boucler une fois pour toute... qu'elle puisse regagner son énergie...

-Pourquoi, que lui est-il arriver, demanda de nouveau Inuyasha, curieux.

Bankotsu ne répondit rien mais lança un regard mauvais à Kimyôki qui ne s'en offusqua pas du tout et continua à sourire. Elle réarrangea son kimono multicolore et essuya la dernière marque de maquillage noir avec un bout de tissu.

-Kimy-chan n'avait plus d'énergie alors Kasomi lui a transferré la sienne pour qu'elle puisse construire le kekkai autour d'eux, évitant à Bankotsu une quatrième mort iminente, répondit Jakotsu-sama.

Inuyasha lança un regard interrogatif à Kagome qui haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien de ce qui s'était passer, elle ne se souvenait que de s'être réveiller au milieu de tous, le soleil étant déjà levé. Chose surprenante, Jakotsu s'était empressé de la faire se changer avant même qu'elle ait retrouver ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas protester, comme vidé d'une partie de ses forces et incapable de contredire qui que ce soit. Elle repoussa une mèche de devant ses yeux bruns et sourit au jeune homme.

-Maintenant, Inuyasha-sama, je vais vous endormir, si cela ne vous déranges pas trop... sinon le poison circulera trop rapidement et je doute que Kasomi se réveille à temps, lâcha Kimyôki en souriant gentiment.

-Ah euh... d'accord... mais com...ment?

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer, elle posa un doigt illuminé en rose sur son front et le poussa jusqu'au niveau du sol, endroit où il ferma finalement les yeux. Miroku posa un regard suspect vers elle, ne connaissant aucunement la force qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

-Kimyôki-sama, dîtes-moi donc quelle est cette force qui est la vôtre, demanda le bonze, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, à dire vrai, Miroku-sama. Je suis née demi-démone chat et un jour, lors d'un combat, j'ai reçu un projectile magique provenant d'une miko. Cependant, cette énergie ne m'a pas réduite en cendre comme me l'avait prédit mon adversaire mais je suis restée inconsciente plusieurs jours. À mon réveil, je pouvais faire plusieurs chose comme créer un kekkai, par exemple. Je ne sais pas comment je le fais, mais mon corps, lui, le sait.

-C'est étrange... lâcha Sango à l'intention de tous.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains haussa les épaules en souriant, signe qu'en fait elle s'était résigné à son sort il y avait de cela longtemps. Shippo, toujours sur l'épaule de la tueuse de démon, sauta sur les genoux de Kimyôki et la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Kimyôki-sama... Jakotsu a dit tout à l,heure que Bankotsu a évité une quatrième mort... mais Bankotsu, il n'est mort que deux fois... si? (Il compta sur ses doigts) Une première fois lorsque les humains se sont débarassés des Shichinintai et une fois contre Inuyasha, non? (Je me souviens plus s'il meurt par le sabre d'Inu ou bien si c'est Naraku qui le tue...¸')

À chacune des fois, Jakotsu hocha la tête en souriant. Bankotsu se contenta de veiller sur sa petite amie, un regard pensif collé au visage. L'homme efféminé leva un index pour ajouter quelque chose.

-Tu as très raison mon petit Shippo. Tout à fait. Seulement, la troisième fois où il est mort, il a été ressucité par notre chère Kimy-chan... comme nous tous d'ailleurs... tu n'as pas remarquer un certain changement? J'imagine que non puisque quelques événements vous en ont été empêchés, toi et Inuyasha de vous en rendre compte.

Perplexe, Shippo regarda Jakotsu, puis Bankotsu à tour de rôle en cherchant la solution à l'énigme posée par Jakotsu. Jakotsu portait toujours sa baguette dans son chignon, ses lignes sous ses yeux n'avaient pas bougées et son kimono avait le même air bizarre sur lui. Non, il ne voyait rien de différent.

-Non, je trouve pas.

-Nous sommes fait de sang et de chair à nouveau... nous vieillissons... c'est le seul mauvais côté de cette renaissance, en fait, dit-il en portant son index à son menton.

Le jeune renardeau renifla l'air et ne sentit pas l'odeur de terre et de cendres mais plutôt l'odeur de la peau de Jakotsu qui s'était approché en le voyant faire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vois?

-Il dit vrai! Ils sont vivants, s'écria Shippo.

-Oui, on est vivant alors fichez-nous la paix avec ça... lâcha Bankotsu, froidement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bankotsu pour mourir?

-Oh... rien de bien grave... m'enfin... si on peut dire... répondit Kimyôki. Disons simplement qu'il ne sous-estimera plus jamais une femme de sa vie...

-Ah la ferme Kimyôki... si on peut plus crever en paix sans que l'histoire se propage plus vite qu'une épidémie, ça donne quoi, lâcha Bankotsu en jurant tout bas.

La jeune fille se mît à rire et ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Bankotsu-kun, merci de nous avoir sauver, ma soeur et moi. Je vais retourner dans mon village, c'est moi qui devait soigner les paysans, ils doivent sûrement avoir besoin de moi encore plus maintenant que ça fait trois ans que je n'y suis plus.

Elle porta une main à son propre front et elle s'illumina d'une intense lumière rose. Soudainement, elle porta un regard signifiant: « Ah, j'allais presque oublier... » sur Bankotsu qui ne leva même pas la tête.

-Oh, j'oubliais. Dis à Aika que je pense fort à elle... termina-t-elle en disparaissant, la lumière rose se dissipa peu à peu et ne laissa à sa place que de l'air.

Bankotsu se contenta de grommeler quelques mots. Une heure plus tard, Kasomi se réveillait finalement et on la convainquit de guérir Inuyasha, bien qu'elle le trouvâ moins encombrant comme ça. Elle se résigna finalement à le guérir et il se réveilla peu à peu. Elle ne demanda pas où était sa jumelle, elle le savait très bien. Elle se doutait que sa bienveillante soeur était retournée dans son ancien village pour soigner les villageois.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils reprirent leur chemin, Bankotsu et Kasomi marchant en silence et Jakotsu racontant toutes sortes d'histoires abracadabrante à propos des différents périples des Shichinintai. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils perdirent Miroku qui tomba dans une source d'eau chaude. Toute la bande se mît à rire de lui.

-Sango, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas te baigner aussi? Il y a assez de place pour nous deux, tu sais?

Cette dernière lui pila sur la tête. Exaspéré, Bankotsu et Kasomi échangèrent un bref regard complice.

-Hey, tant qu'à y être, pourquoi ne pas profiter du fait qu'il y a DEUX sources pour nous laver et nous remettre de tous ces événements? Les hommes auront amplement le temps de discuter entre eux et nous autres aussi les filles. Shippo pourra accompagner l'un ou l'autre des groupes s'il le désire... sinon, il pourra jouer avec Kirara dans les environs, il n'y a pas de démons par ici... sauf moi en fait...

* * *

_Heureuse que vous ayez apprécier le chapitre 6! J'espère que vous aurez aimer le 7ième! Bon, pour les prochains chapitres, il n'Y aura pas beaucoup d'actions action, mais une concentration sur les intrigues amoureuses! J'avias hâte d'y arriver! Et vous découvrirez une nouvelle personne qui aidera un des personnages à trouver l'amour, vous verrez!_

_**Nahi: **Alors tu aimes le questionnaire de la fin? Good! Parce que mon amie qui lit toutes mes autres histoires, elle déteste ça quand je laisse en suspens et je me fais toujours punir... si elle pouvait me greffer un collier « Osuwari », je crois qu'elle le ferait! Alors ça fait changement d'entendre ça! Continue à me lire, ça me fait toujours plaisir tes commentaires ma chère Nahi!_

_**Kohana Higurashi:** Mets une main derrière la tête On dirait pas qu'elle est inventée? Et pourtant... même moi je peux pas encore prévoir ce qui arrivera... mais j'accepte le compliment! Et puis je sais Inu, ça fait mal... mais t'as encore rien vu... (Je vous assure que la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas lui...) Et puis je sais que le truc marche, puisque Kasomi est redoutable (Même Kyôkotsu a peur d'elle). Vous le découvrirez assez vite merci... merci Kohana!_

_**Eriru:** J'avoues que mon histoire peut être compliquée... c'est mon problème, j'aime faire des intrigues compliquées! Mais bon, et puis pour les updates, je fais ce que je peux et je promet que dans les prochains jours vous aurez le 8 ième et peut-être le 9ième chapitre. Merci bien Eriru! J'espère que j'update assez vite à ton goût!_


	8. Conseils d'ami1ère partie

_Me revoilà! Voici le huitième chapitre de Matchmaker! Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience... non! Pas grave, moi si alors le voilà! Bon en général, je fais un résumé des précédents chapitres, mais là l'histoire devient moins compliquée alors je laisse tomber le résumé._

_Lâcheuse..._

_La ferme Bankot-chou... t'es pas mieux, quand on dit le nom de Kasou, tu n'es plus un homme alors... fiches-moi la paix..._

_Pfff... même pas vrai..._

_Kasomi... Bankotsu vient de me dire que..._

_-Lui met la main sur la bouche- Mais t'es malade ou quoi! Arrête de l'appeler comme ça!_

_Pourquoi? T'as quelque chose à te reprocher?_

_Non... pas vraiment..._

_Et l'anniversaire d'Aika alors?_

_Merde! C'est ça que j'avais oublié... je dois absolument y aller!_

_Fais sûr d'amener Banryû avec toi... on ne sait jamais quand Kasomi peut surgir pour t'étriper..._

_-Il se contenta de lui faire signe avant de tourner les talons à la vitesse de l'éclair-_

_Bon, revenons-en, ah oui, l'histoire!_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 8: Conseils d'amis (1ère partie)

À travers les branchages des buissons entourant la source chaude des garçons, Bankotsu pu aperçevoir Kasomi qui semblait tout à fait absorbée dans sa conversation avec Sango, Kagome et Shippo. Se sentant observée, elle tourna le regard et elle lui fît un clin d'oeil. Il lui décocha un sourire en coin que seul lui pouvait lui faire sans se manger un coup de poing sur la gueule et tenta d'entendre la conversation. Il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule nue. Lentement et le moins nerveusement du monde, il tourna un regard agacé vers l'intéressé.

-N'y pense même pas, bonze. Ou sinon je dis à Kasomi que tu essaies de les espionner.

-Moi, les espionner? Jamais de la vie..., rétorqua Miroku, le plus innocemment du monde.

Bankotsu retira la main du moine de sur son épaule et lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau. Ce dernier se débattit sous l'eau pendant un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, Bankotsu entama une discussion avec Inuyasha qui se relaxait, yeux fermés.

-Il est toujours comme ça, j'imagine?

-Ouais, répondit Inuyasha sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'il fait ça et qu'il se fait prendre en général?

Perplexe, Inuyasha ouvrit doucement ses yeux ambre et repoussa une mèche de cheveux humides qui le chatouillait de sur son torse et croisa le regard de Bankotsu, le mec qu'il avait éliminé, mais qui par le plus grand des hasards avait été ressucité par la suite. Il lui lança un drôle de regard mais répondit tout de même à la question en mettant ses deux mains derrière sa tête, songeur.

-Tout dépend, si c'est Sango qui le découvre, il se mange un coup de boomerang ou, une fois même, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle lui a balancer un rocher à la figure et il s'est écrasé au fond de l'eau... ajouta Inuyasha en éclatant de rire.

À son tour, Bankotsu éclata de rire, ce qui fait qu'il lâcha le pauvre bonze qui remonta à la surface, les yeux en spirales, à moitié noyé.

-J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça... lâcha Bankotsu en riant presqu'aux larmes tout comme Inuyasha.

-Ce n'est rien, l'autre jour, elle a voulu lui enfoncer son boomerang sur le crâne, mais il l'a intercepter avec son bâton de moine. Furieuse, à nouveau, elle le lui a enfoncer sur la tête en répliquant: Et ça, tu l'avais vu venir, sale pervers!

Sur ce, le jeune homme se remit à rire, pas l'assassin bien qu'il esquissa à novueau un sourire en coin, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Bankotsu jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au moine qui reprenait graduellement son souffle. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux et de pitié.

-Tu te prends des coups à chaque fois et tu ne renonces jamais? Tu sais qu'un jour, ses coups seront de plus en plus forts?

Inuyasha qui avait arrêté de rire, remit ses bras dans l'eau et regarda Bankotsu étrangement comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène n'en tînt pas compte et tourna plutôt son regard vers le démon chien.

-Et toi tu te prends le sol chaque fois que ça ne va pas avec ta damoiselle, je me trompe?

Il fît une pause puis se mît à rire.

-Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu aussi pathétique... vous ne comprenez rien aux filles...

Les deux ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer, mais Jakotsu se pointa à travers un buisson, interrompant la conversation au bon moment.

-Bankotsu, raconte-leur cette rencontre, s'exclama Jakotsu en voyant Miroku et Inuyasha rentrer rapidement dans l'eau sans réaliser que l'eau était transparente. (Attention esprits tordus...)

Bankotsu s'accota contre la paroi rocailleuse de la source d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux. Jakotsu resta planté là pour écouter l'histoire.

-Bien... alors écoutez bien car je ne répéterai pas et cela pourrait vous être fort utile comme enseignement étant donné votre niveau auprès des jeunes femmes.

Vison Bankotsu...

Un jour, alors que j'emménageais dans un village près d'ici, je rencontrai une jeune fille au marché. Bien entendu, ma première impression lorsqu'elle m'adressa la parole fût qu'elel n'était qu'une nuisance, ce qui en général était réellement le cas. Je lui ai donc répondu le plus froidement possible et ai continuer mon chemin vers ma nouvelle demeure que je partageais avec mes frères.

En fréquentant de plus en plus le marché du village pour acheter des légumes et autres biens comme des vêtements, je rencontrai à plusieurs reprises la jeune fille qui me paraissait tout à fait gentille. Peut-être trop, même. Elle était très jolie et avait un petit air farouche que je n'arrivais pas à quitter des yeux. À quelques reprises je l'ai vu se chamailler contre un gringalet qui avait tenté de lui piquer un kimono qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter ou encore le maître du village qui voulait qu'elle quitte absolument sa demeure en prétendant qu'elle ne représentait qu'une menace. La jeune fille faisait la sourde oreille. Ou bien elle ne comprenait pas le japonais, ou bien elle faisait exprès. Au début, je crû qu'elle était peut-être sourde, mais lorsque je l'accostai un autre jour, je me rendis compte du contraire.

Non seulement n'était-elle pas sourde, mais en plus, elle était loin d'être muette. Chaque fois que l'on se croisait, je tentais de la mettre en colère. Et croyez-le ou non, la jeune fille que je croyais gentille et peut-être à la limite, douce, était en fait tout le contraire... je suis tomber sous le charme immédiatement. Je faisais exprès de la bousculer au marché sans m'excuser, bien sûr, et lorsqu'elle me lançait de regarder où j'allais, je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, Banryû sur l'une d'elles.

Je me suis même déjà moquer de sa pêche et sa chasse. Puis, au bout d'un moment, plus rien. Je ne la voyais plus et lors des rares fois où l'on se croisait, elle m'ignorait. J'étais furieux. Je continuais à essayer de la provoqué, mais rien... jusqu'au jour où c'est arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, demandèrent Miroku et Inuyasha en une seule voix, tout d'un coup curieux comme des petits enfants de 3 ans.

Un après-midi, j'étais étendu sur une branche de l'arbre au-dessus de ces sources même où nous relaxons en ce moment. Quelques jeunes filles venaient de sortir du bain chaud et se redirigeaient vers le village. J'étais occupé à penser à elle lorsque, surprise! Elle s'est pointée et a commencer à retirer son kimono. J'étais là, à la regarder, complètement surpris de sa présence. Elle ne venait jamais dans cette source pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison et la voilà qui arrivait alors que j'étais sur la branche haute de l'arbre. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu, je ne fis donc pas de bruit. Je détournai même le regard, par respect pour elle...

-Chose rare chez mon Bankotsu-sama... se permit d'ajouter Jakotsu en souriant et en levant un index.

Exactement. Donc, je tournai la tête et tentai de penser à autre chose. Je tenais à attendre qu'elle s'en aille pour descendre enfin de mon perchoir étant donner que je l'avais vu en colère à plusieurs reprises. (Inuyasha et Miroku le regardèrent, interloqués) Non que j'avais peur d'elle, mais je n'avais pas envie d'un affrontement. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle se lavait... enfin j'imagine... puisque je ne regardais pas... (il dît un sourire entendu) je n'entendit plus rien. Inquiet, je tournai mon regard vers la source et c'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour lever la tête vers moi. Pris en faute, mon sourire se figea et, par nervosité dû au regard qu'elle me jetait à présent, je lui envoyé la main. Je pensais: « Je dis quoi moi maintenant... je peux pas lui dire... Hey... c'est un hasard si tu es là alors que je me rinçais l'oeil... je t'assure... et puis de toute façon je ne regardais pas! Ç'aurais l'air tout à fait nul... » Je ne répondit donc rien.

-Tu aurais pu prétendre être en train de faire la sieste et que par hasard tu te trouvais devant les sources... mais oui, en général parler de hasard ça ne marche pas... ajouta Miroku, penaud.

-Il le sait, il a déjà essayer de le prétendre, ajouta à son tour Inuyasha en riant légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait la fille?

Au début, rien. Elle s'est contentée de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, elle est sortit de la source en remettant son kimono, un air menaçant collé au visage. La dernière chose que je me souvienne, c'est que j'ai entendu un crac! Et la branche sous moi a décidé de céder sous moi, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle m'a empoigner par le col de mon kimono et m'a éléver jusqu'à son visage. C'est là que je me suis repris... j'étais quand même pas pour me laisser faire par une fille quand même!

-Tout à fait d'accord, décréta Inuyasha en hochant la tête.

C'est ce que je me suis dit. Donc, je lui ai lâcher une réplique qui l'a porter à réfléchir, juste avant d'avoir la plus grande peur de ma vie.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, demanda Jakotsu, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Je lui ai dit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en souriant en coin: « T'as toujours rien compris, hein? T'es nulle tu peux pas savoir... »

Il aurait pu continuer plus longtemps, mais il vît le regard de Miroku et celui d'Inuyasha changer du tout au tout. Ils passaient de perplexes à songeurs. « Bien joué Bankotsu... tu peux être fier de toi mon vieux! » pensa-t-il pour lui-même en se calant plus profondément dans l'eau chaude pour nettoyer ses longs cheveux noirs, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres.

Vala! Pardonnez-moi si celui-là est court comparé aux autres, mais je dois séparé cette partie selon deux visions différentes... alors envoyez-moi vos commentaires et je posterai le chapitre 9 après un moment. Pas mal tout de même hein? Deux chapitre le même jour à une heure d'intervalle! Je suis pas mal fière...

Ouais, moi aussi... pour une fois j'ai pas l'air trop gentil ou trop innocent...

Ben voyons... tout le monde te connais réellement... ils savent tous que tu es un méchant pervers sarcastique et menteur de surcroît... d'ailleurs c'est à se demander pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas bien avec Miroku-sama étant donné que vous avez presque les même manies...

-Prend l'auteure par le collet- Oses une fois de plus me comparer à cet obsédé et je te découpe en rondelles avec l'aide de mon bébé... est-ce que c'est clair? Je ne touches pas moi... je ne fias que regarder. Point. Final. C'est bien entrer dans ta petite tête?

Kasomi!

**-Arrive en un bond, alarmée- Oui, quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a!**

Banktosu veut me tuer!

Elle a oser me comparer à ce bonze pervers!

**KEWAA! -Sort ses griffes- Comment oses-tu!**

AAAHHHH! Quelqu'un,venez me sauver, c'est une mutinerie, on en veut à ma vie! KOHANA! ERIRU! NAHI! Au secoooooooooours!

-A une idée- Kasoooomi? -Prend un air innocent exagéré- Est-ce que tu savais que Bankotsu a oublié l'anniversaire d'une certaine personne nommée Aika?

** -Se tourne vers son petit copain, furieuse- KEWAA! T'as oublié! Encore!  
**

-Fait un sourire figé- Euh... c'est que... pas vraiment... tu sais... euh...

-En profite pendant que les deux autres se chamaillent pour s'éclipser- Hé hé hé...


	9. Conseils d'ami2e partie

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'Appartiennent pas. Il n'y a qu'Aika, Haruko, Kimyoki et Kasomi qui m'appartiennent. Merci.

* * *

Me revoilà! C'est la deuxième partie de Conseils d'ami! Alors amusez-vous... vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre qui est Aika et le reste de la bande des Shichinintai... enfin, en partie... (Wahou!) 

J'ai hâte de revoir Suikotsu...

Qui te dit qu'il sera toujours là?

Tu as dit les autres membres... cela implique donc Suikotsu...

Il y aura aussi Renkotsu...

Et pourquoi Renkotsu, mais pas Suikotsu?

J'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y serait pas aussi...

Mais si, tu l'as dit juste avant...

Ah? Où ça?

Laisse tomber...

Mais je veux savoir! -Saute au cou de Bankotsu et l'envoie valdinguer plus loin- Oups... bon bin, le temps qu'il se réveille, lisez ce chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 9: Conseils d'ami, 2ième partie 

Kasomi discutait dans les sources avec Sango et Kagome qui se posaient un tas de question du genre: est-ce qu'elle ronronne? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle connait Bankotsu? Etc... etc... mais sur ce point, elle n'avait pas été bien précise. Puis, cette dernière vit, par un trou du buisson, Bankotsu qui l'observait. Elle lui fît un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle continuait à discuter avec le kitsune et les deux jeunes femmes et pu le voir répondre par un sourire en coin. Voyant que Kasomi ne leur en dirait probablement pas plus sur sa relation avec Bankotsu, les filles partirent dans leurs pensées. « Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous en dire plus... » songea Kagome en laissant sa tête devenir légère. Puis, elle se rappela la petite, bon, grande dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Inuyasha. Son regard s'assombrit.

Pendant ce temps, Sango repensait aussi à ses légers désagréments avec le jeune bonze et son regard s'assombrit aussi. Les manières qu'il avait l'exaspérait au plus haut point et pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Non, en fait, elle se doutait de la réponse, mais niait les faits. Les deux sortirent de leurs pensées alors que Kasomi leur posait une question qui eût tôt fait de les ébranler.

-Vous êtes amoureuses de ces deux gigolos? Franchement, je l'aurais parier... lâcha-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-Nous, amoureuses de qui, s'exclamèrent Kagome et Sango, figée par la surprise.

-Vous savez très bien de qui je parle... je parle des deux imbéciles qui traînent avec vous depuis le début. Toi, Sango, tu es amoureuse du pervers, et toi, Kagome, du sac à puce.

-Mais pas du tout, s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps.

Le petit renard assis sur le rebord de la source ne pût réprimer un rire. Il connaissait la réponse et savait très bien que Kasomi disait vrai. Mais lui, un petit renardeau de sa taille ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire savoir à quiconque puisque soit on ne l'écoutait pas, ou bien Inuyasha surgissait de nulle part pour lui donner un bon coup sur le crâne. Il continua à observer sans dire un mot, il savait ce qui allai suivre.

-Je le sais, je le sens, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher... je suis un chat, souvenez-vous..., lança-t-elle en se tapant la tête du bout de l'index.

-Pfff... comme si on pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un pervers invétéré...

-Et d'un imbécile ingrat et sans coeur... renchérit Kagome.

-Tout à fait, lancèrent les deux en même temps et en se regardant, déterminée.

Kasomi soupira et sortit sa queue de chat de l'eau pour l'observer quelques instants avant de continuer sa théorie.

-Vous ne voulez simplement pas l'avouer à personne... mais j'ai un instinct primitif pour reconnaître toutes les sortes de sentiments... et celle que je sens lorsque vous êtes près des deux autres, c'est de l'A-MOU-R.

Elles ouvrirent toutes les deux la bouche pour réfuter cette thèse, mais Kasomi leur fît signe de se taire. Sa queue fût à nouveau engloutit par l'eau chaude et Kasomi commençait de plus en plus à se sentir mal. « Je devrais me dépêcher... bientôt je ne le supporterai plus... » pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sango et Kagome prirent un regard concerné à leur nouvelle amie.

-Ça ne va pas, demanda Sango, inquiète.

-Tu paraîs te sentir mal... renchérit Kagome.

-Je vais bien... bon, maintenant écoutez bien ce que je vais vous raconter. J'ai déjà rencontrer quelqu'un qui renfermait tous les défauts de vos petits copains...

-Ils ne sont pas nos... petits copains, hurlèrent presque les jeunes filles, aussi rouges l'une que l'autre.

-Chut... Je veux connaître l'histoire, moi, coupa Shippo, les yeux pleins de questions.

Kasomi se releva un peu dans l'eau, pour éviter que sa tête et son cou ne soient trop longtemps exposés à cette substance liquide et humide d'une incroyable chaleur.

-Alors voilà, Kago-chan, Sango-chan, écoutez-bien...

Il y a de cela quelques années, j'ai dû déménager de village car les villageois avaient finis par découvrir ma véritable identité et ne m'aimaient vraiment pas. Les humains comme les démons n'affectionnent pas particulièrement les demi-démons comme Inu et moi... peu importe. J'ai donc déménager dans un village avoisinant de cette source et je m'y suis établie en tant qu'humaine à temps partiel. Le jour, j'étais la gentille, douce et maladroite Kasomi, alors que la nuit je reprenais mon aspect de prédateur pour chasser et surveiller le village pour le protéger. Je n'ai jamais affectionner les humains particulièrement, mais je n'aime pas trop voir des humains mourir. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que je rencontre cet énergumène... j'aurais tout fait pour le voir mourir devant mes yeux... sans aucun remords.

Il était d'une arrogance et d'une cruauté incroyable. Certes, il était mignon, mais le fait qu'il puisse être aussi méchant envers ses congénères humains m'échappait. Rien en lui ne me donnait confiance. Le jour, il me bousculait et m'insultait, sans oublier qu'il se dépêchait de prendre les derniers légumes au stand du marché. En d'autre mots, c'était le pire crétin que j'aie jamais connu, et je doute qu'il ait pu changer au fil du temps. Il ne connaissait pas ma deuxième personnalité, et encore moins ma troisième.

Un soir, il me découvrit en train de vaincre un démon qui se dirigeait vers le village paisible. Bien sûr, j'étais sous ma forme hanyô et il m'a vue. Depuis ce jour, il se moquait de... disons... mes attributs de félins en me disant que j'avais plus l'air ridicule qu'effrayante accoutrée ainsi. À chaque fois qu'il me lançait une insulte, je lui répondais. La plupart du temps, il renchérissait ou se contentait de sourire en coin avant de tourner les talons. Au début, je me suis contentée de l'ignorer mais il recommençais de plus belle et tentait de se surpasser, je ne craquais pas. Ça a du durée au moins un an jusqu'au jour où je l'ai surpris en train de m'épier alors que je me reposait dans cette même source. Il allait découvrir bien assez tôt ma troisième personnalité. Il était juché sur la branche juste là-haut. (Elle pointa un vieil arbre gigantesque qui surplombait les sources et dont il manquait plusieurs grosses branches basses jusqu'à au moins la moitié de l'arbre et les deux jeunes filles haussèrent les sourcils).

Il me regardais sans même ciller et il m'a sourit en m'envoyant la main. Je voyais rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? J'espère que tu lui a donné une râclée, s'indigna Sango, en pensant immédiatement à Miroku.

Pas tout à fait... en fait, pas immédiatement. Je me suis contentée de le regarder bien en face et je suis sortie de la source pour remettre mon kimono en vitesse. Le regard que je dirigeais vers lui était sencé être menaçant, mais lui, il ne cillait pas. C'est ce que je croyais. Je me suis servie de mes pouvoirs pour faire tomber toutes les branches sous lui. Il s'est écrasé lourdement sur le sol.

-C'est cruel... lança Kagome... même Miroku-sama ne mériterait pas ça...

-C'est ce que tu crois, Kagome-chan... répondit Sango simplement.

Bah... c'était un garçon robuste... mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever et se rendre compte de ce qui l'avait fait tomber, je l'ai soulevé par le col de son kimono. Son regard défiant avait fondu et s'était transformé en effroi. Puis, avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il a réaffiché un visage serein et son sourire en coin avant de me lancer: « T'as toujours rien compris, hein? T'es nulle tu peux pas savoir... Tsukiri... » J'étais perplexe, je l'ai donc relâché... et j'ai réfléchis. Quelques mois plus tard, nous étions ensemble.

-Ah... c'était avant que toi et Bankotsu...

-Avant! Mais le gars est mort quelques temps plus tard...

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle haussa les sourcils et répondit simplement.

-Je l'ai tué.

Elle sentit l'atmosphère se tendre entre eux tous. Le regard de Shippo était effrayé à présent, ainsi que les regards de Kagome et Sango. Leurs sens en alerte, ils laissèrent ce moment de côté pour revenir au présent, mais Kasomi ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. « Je sais qu'elles ont compris le plus gros de l'histoire... » Soudainement, ils entendirent un hurlement de douleur, pas si loin que cela.

Ils sortirent tous en même temps, mais Kasomi fût plus lente. Ils se rhabillèrent, le bonze reçut une gifle pour les avoir épier et ils se rassemblèrent. Lorsque les autres lui demandèrent pourquoi elle n'était pas pressée, elle répondit en souriant mystérieusement.

-Tout simplement parce que je sais qui hurle, je sais aussi ce qui cause ces hurlements et qu'il n'y a rien d'alarmant...

Tous se tournèrent vers Bankotsu qui retenait avec peine un rire.

-Pauvre Renkotsu... répondit Jakotsu. On devrait peut-être se dépêcher...

-Bah... c'est un grand garçon...

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, Kasomi miaula un son aigu à peine audible. Inuyasha sursauta et boucha ses oreilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tût.

-Nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous dépêcher. Elle arrive.

-Qui arrive, demanda Inuyasha, perplexe et les oreilles toujours douloureuses.

-Aika-san! S'empressa de saluer Jakotsu en agitant fébrilement le bras dans les airs.

-Koko, répondit celle-ci en redoublant sa vitesse de course.

Ils virent une petite fille courir vers eux, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une longue tresse voletant derrière elle. Elle souriait et tenait le bas d'un kimono rouge vif trop grand pour elle alors qu'ils pouvaient voir dépasser le bas d'un kimono violet dessous. Inuyasha pût distinguer des petites oreilles bleues et pointues au sommet de sa tête. Perplexe, il jeta un oeil à Kasomi, puis à Bankotsu. Ces derniers souriaient tous deux. La petite fille sauta dans les bras de Jakotsu en riant.

-Koko! Vous êtes parti depuis longtemps!

-Oui, je sais ma petite Ai-chan, mais papa et maman sont de retour maintenant!

Comme si elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte que son père et sa mère était là, elle regarda de chaque côté et sourit encore plus largement.

-Maman! Papa, dit-elle en balançant les bras vers Bankotsu.

Miroku, Sango et Kagome parurent surpris. Inuyasha avait déjà deviner qui étaient ses parents, mais lorsqu'il vît Bankotsu prendre sa fille dans ses bras en riant, il eût un choc. « Bankotsu, papa joyeux? J'aurai tout vu dans ma chienne de vie... » Bankotsu fît tournoyer sa fille, fouettant au passage Inuyasha de sa longue tresse et de celle de sa fille. Ce dernier se retînt pour ne pas les saisir toutes les deux et les couper. Mais même lui fût ému par les retrouvaille. Il s'imagina avec ses propres enfants, avec des cheveux noirs, et Kagome juste à ses côtés, en berçant un dans ses bras. « Kagome? » songea-t-il, perplexe du pourquoi que Kagome s'était retrouvée là... Lorsque Bankotsu arrêta, il la serra contre lui. Le geste rendît les filles (Sango et Kagome) totalement ga-ga.

-Bankotsu... c'est vraiment votre fille, à Kasomi-san et à toi?

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Bien sûr que c'est mon papa, s'écria la jeune fille, comme si ç'avait été la réponse la plus évidente au monde. Il est beau, hein?

Le jeune assassin se mît à rire, et les filles gloussèrent, accompagnées, bien entendu de Kasomi.

-Aika... je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça... lança Bankotsu, un tantinet gêné, mais aussi faussement modeste. Puis, il remarqua ce qu'elle portait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ave le kimono de Jakotsu?

La jeune filles baissa les yeux, perplexe. Elle regarda Jakotsu, puis son père et enfin, sa mère qui elle aussi n'y comprenait rien. LA petite fille fît un large sourire.

-Ah! C'est parce que je viens de terminer un entraînement avec Oncle Mukotsu... mais sans le vouloir, mon poison a pris feu et la maison des oncles a commencer à brûler... et bien le kimono de Jakotsu était là et comme je savais que c'était son préféré, je l'ai sauver des flammes!

-Ça c'est ma fille... sauver des objets sans importance des flammes sans porter attention aux autres... lança Bankotsu en jetant un oeil de reproche à son « frère » qui était en partie la cause du matérialisme de sa fille. Tu sais que tu aurais pu te brûler?

-Mais non... je suis à l'épreuve des flammes!

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Ai-chan... tu dois faire attention... rétorqua Jakotsu, la mine sérieuse.

Il se pencha et murmura, pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui ne comprenne.

-Néanmoins, je suis très fier de toi...

Kasomi se râcla la gorge. Pris sur le fait, il jeta un regard penaud à Kasomi et s'éclipsa pour voler au secours de ses autres frères d'arme.

Sango et Kagome s'approchèrent de la petite fille dans les bras de Bankotsu et l'observèrent attentivement. Dans le milieu de son front, elles vîrent un marque violette semblable à celle de Bankotsu, mais cette fois ce n'était qu'une ligne à la verticale. Elle écarquillèrent les yeux et lâchèrent un autre gloussement lorsqu'Aika se mît à rire.

-Comme elle est mignonne! Et ces petites oreilles..., lancèrent-elles en tentant de les agripper.

La petite fille tourna un regard furieux vers elles et hurla.

-C'est bientôt finit ces conneries!

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent surprise un moment, mais finirent par reculer.

-Aika!

La jeune fille tourna un regard de chien battu vers sa mère. Cette dernière n'en fît rien. Décidément, ses oncles lui donnaient vraiment de mauvaises habitudes, et la chatte n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

-Oui, maman...?

-Ce sont tes oncles encore qui t'ont appris ça, demanda Kasomi en lançant un regard d'avertissement vers Bankotsu.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, en voulant dire: « Je n'y peux rien... ». La jeune fille sauta des bras de son père et attérit souplement sur le sol. Son regard triste se transforma en sourire innocent.

-Non, ça c'est papa quand il se chamaille avec Koko et Renki! (Jakotsu et Renkotsu)

Le regard de Bankotsu figea alors que Miroku et Inuyasha éclataient de rire. Inuyasha s'imaginait déjà Kasomi frappant Bankotsu jusqu'à l'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans la terre. Le rire du démon chien redouble d'ardeur, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui heurte violemment le tibia gauche.

-AIE, s'écria Inuyasha. Qu'est-ce qui... commença-t-il en levant un poing jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard bleuté de la jeune fille de l'ancien cadavre et de l'autre sac à puces.

Il rabaissa son poing. La mine de la jeune fille se fît moqueuse, du genre à la Bankotsu.

-Alors quoi, t'as peur de moi, sac à puce?

Cette fois, Kasomi et Bankotsu, sans oublier Miroku, Sango et Kagome s'exclamèrent en même temps. Ils attendaient de voir la réaction d'Inuyasha. Shippo vît et reconnût le regard du démon-chien. « Il va la prendre par le col... à défaut qu'elle ait une queue... » pensa-t-il avec regret. Ce qu'il croyait arriva, Inuyasha souleva la jeune fille au bout de son bras et lui lança un regard agacé. Miroku s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Inuyasha.

-Allons Inuyasha, soit doux avec cette petite... Bankotsu est quand même l'un de tes plus redoutables adversaires...

-Et alors? C'est pas avec lui que j'ai un problème, c'est avec elle...

Alors qu'Inuyasha regardait Miroku, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main. Il tourna la tête et vît la petite fille qui lui sentait la main, une grimace de dégoût affichée sur ses jeunes traits faciaux.

-Beuar... tu sens mauvais...

Le regard d'Inuyasha se fît encore plus irrité, et il croisa celui d'Aika. Il ne pût détacher son regard de celui de la fillette qui continuait toujours à grimacer. Il voulût répliquer, mais soudain, il se sentit mal, la tête lui tournait et il avait fortement envie de vomir. Il relâcha la fillette et courût jusqu'à un buisson, main sur la bouche. Ahuris, mais surtout perplexe, Miroku et les autres le regardèrent courir sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

To be continued... qu'arrive-t-il à Inuyasha? 

AH AH! La suite plus tard

**eriru:** Je sais que tu étais impatiente, alors ce chapitre est rien que pour toi J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez long pour toi

**Kohana Higurashi:** Lol, merci de m'être venu en aide! Et puis, pour les interactions, t'en fais pas, je vais continuer, je trouve ca marrant aussi J'espère que tu auras aussi aimer ce chapitre!

Envoyez-moi des reviews!

Les aventures de l'auteure:

-Bankotsu se réveille lentement, mais sûrement, en regardant tout autour- Fiou... la folle n'y est plus...

-L'auteure prend son temps puis saute sur Bankotsu- Où ça! Veux savoir!

-Bankotsu écrasé jusqu'à suffocation- Arg...

-Hausse les épaules- Bah... demanderai à Kimy-chan de le résurrecter...

-Part en sifflotant-


	10. Blizzard familial

_Et oui, c'est moi... encore! Ben quoi, si vous vouliez pas me lire, pourquoi vous êtes là? Nia nia nia... en tout cas, voici donc le dixième chapitre de cette trépidante aventure. Les nouveaux personnages? Je les nomme: Aika, Tarô, Yuki, Kasomi, Kimyoki, Haruko et Takumi. Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que j'aimerais bien avoir Bankotsu Bon bin je me tais, sinon Kasomi risque de retontir jusque chez moi pour me chatouiller du bout des griffes jusqu'à ce que je cède pour le reste de l'histoire!_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 10: Blizzard familial

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré d'avoir fini de vomir, notre Inuyasha nationnal revînt vers le groupe en se tenant le ventre. Perplexe, il arborait une mine presque verte. La petite fille aux cheveux d'ébène se tordait de rire sur le sol en tapant des poings. Miroku, curieux, s'accroupit près de celle-ci qui, en voyant cela, s'arrêta quelques instants pour le regarder un peu mieux.

-Vous êtes l'autre aimant de ma maman, demanda-t-elle, l'air curieux.

Le bonze tourna un regard pervers vers la mère qui abaissa les oreilles d'agacement. Au moment où Miroku s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, Sango intervînt en frappant Miroku à l'aide son son boomerang en voyant le regard que la chatonne arborait. Le bonze se plaignit et Bankotsu fronça les sourcils.

-Non Aika, Bankotsu est le seul homme dans ma vie... où as-tu été chercher ça?

La jeune fille leva un regard souriant vers sa mère.

-C'est oncle Mukotsu qui a demander combien d'aimant tu avais... et quand j'ai demander ce que aimant voulait dire, il m'a dit que c'était des hommes qui dormaient avec toi, comme papa Bankotsu...

-C'est absurde. Je n'ai aucun amant. Bankotsu est le seul dans ma vie et de toute façon, ça ne regarde ni Mukotsu, ni les petites filles de ton âge... lâcha Kasomi, dégoûté et perplexe par l'atitude de Mukotsu.

Elle n'avait jamais trompé Bankotsu et ne le ferait jamais non plus... où Mukotsu avait-il été chercher ça? Elle croisa les bras et lança un regard mauvais vers Bankotsu qui avala difficilement. Miroku observa la scène sérieusement. Les chats, il devait l'avouer, n'était pas reconnu pour leur fidèlité. Cependant, rien dans l'atitude de Kasomi ne laissait paraître une quelconque culpabilité, de l'agacement, de la fureur, mais pas une trace de culpabilité. Inuyasha se sentait encore une fois tout retourner.

-Que tu dis sac à puce, mais qui sait si ce que ta petite dit n'est pas forcément vrai? Ce qui ferait de Bankotsu une cruche puisqu'il ne serait pas au courant... non mais faut être...

Il eût à nouveau un haut-le-coeur et courût jusqu'à son buisson pour dégobiller. Sango fronça les sourcils en observant à présent la fillette au regard mauvais. Un peu plus et elle avait l'air de vouloir sauter à la gorge d'Inuyasha. La chasseuse de démon parla faiblement.

-Cette petite n'est pas normale, même pour une demi-hanyô...

Les oreilles d'Inuyasha remuèrent alors qu'il reprenait sa place près des autres. Il entendit les propos de Sango, ainsi que Aika qui se mit à grogner légèrement. Elle articula quelques mots dans une langue inconnue de tous.

-Merde... lâcha Bankotsu en voyant la marque sur le front d'Aika scintiller.

Kasomi, qui s'en était rendu compte aussi, bondit rapidement.

La scène se passa au ralenti. Comme Kasomi créait un arc de cercle avec une de ses mains armées de griffes, les yeux d'Aika se mirent à scintiller d'une lueur rouge, tout comme la marque dans son front à présent. Elle évita l'attaque de sa mère et sauta dans l'arbre le plus près.

-Seigneur, elle attaque sa propre fille... lâcha Kagome, abasourdie.

Juste à côté d'elle, Miroku et Sango regardèrent les deux démones se courir après. La petite ouvrit la bouche et créa une énorme boule d'énergie rouge. Inuyasha ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était comme paralysé et en même temps dégoûté par un haut-le-coeur incessant. Miroku aussi semblait de pierre, et son teint tournait à la craie. Kagome et Sango entendirent la fillette hurler le nom de sa mère alors que Bankotsu voyait, lui aussi l'énergie se former dans la bouche du démon. Sango lança son boomerang pour protéger la fillette. Elle voyait une fillette effrayée qui hurlait le nom de sa mère pour la ramener à la raison.

-Maman! Maman c'est moi, Aika! Arrête!

Kasomi évita la boule d'énergie rouge et attérit souplement sur une branche voisine. Elle créa un arc de cercle argenté. Elle évita le boomerang facilement.

-Daiyamondo no tsume! Hurla Kasomi en découpant au passage quelques arbres d'arc de cercle argentés. Aika sauta et évita l'attaque.

Horrifiée, Kagome supplia Sango du regard de faire quelque chose. Cette dernière hocha la tête et rattrapant son boomerang, elle arbora un regard déterminé.

-Hiraikotsu, hurla Sango. En aucun cas cette petite fille ne va mourir avec nous dans les parages...!

Tentant d'éviter l'attaque maléfique, Kasomi ne vît pas le boomerang revenir et se fît frapper de plein fouet à la jambe alors qu'elle sautait par le boomerang qui la lui coupa au passage et une partie de son kimono bleu royal se teinta rapidement de rouge juste avant qu'elle n'aille heurter le sol. Bankotsu prit ses jambes à son cou et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa fiancée effondrée, l'autre jambe tordue sous elle, ses cheveux éparpillés. L'assassin tourna un regard rageur vers Sango.

-Mais t'es débile ou quoi! Elle va se vider de son sang à cause de toi! Pourquoi t'as fait ça! Hurla-t-il, furieux.

-Et toi, t'es aveugle, elle essaie de tuer sa propre fille!

-Ce... CE N'EST PAS AIKA! hurla-t-il à nouveau alors que Sango était projetée sur le sol par une force invisible.

Bankotsu apercût la fillette qui arborait un sourire sardonique après qu'elle ait eu lancer une première boule d'énergie rouge. Il jura pour lui-même, impuissant. Son arme était à la maison, ses frères aussi et Kasomi était hors service et bientôt morte s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose. La fillette ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, prête à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Au dernier moment, une chose rayonnante lui passa sous le nez. Surprise, sa boule d'énergie s'amenuisa et elle dû changer de branche.

Sango, elle aussi perplexe et qui avait maintenant rejoint Miroku et Inuyasha, tourna le regard d'où l'objet était venu et vit Kagome encocher une seconde flèche dans son arc.

-Kagome! Attention, hurla Bankotsu qui retirait à présent son haut de kimono pour le nouer autour du moignon sanguinolent de sa démone.

Effectivement, la démone s'était remise du choc et tentait à présent une nouvelle attaque, vers Kagome, cette fois. Sango ne voyait toujours qu'une petite fille en pleurs sur sa branche devant le spectacle de sa mère gisant sur le sol et ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Inquiète pour les deux garçons immobiles, elle s'approcha un peu plus.

-Miroku, Inuyasha? Vous allez bien?

Pendant ce temps, Kagome sautait presque par instinct, ne voyant pas plus que Sango les projectiles. Elle avait découvert que chaque fois que la jeune fille semblait se lamenter, une explosion retentissait quelque part. Plus loin, elle voyait Kasomi étendue par terre, le teint de plus en plus cireux, à sa droite Sango qui ne comprenait rien, Miroku et Inuyasha immobiles depuis le début, incapables de prononcer le moindre sons et devant elle, une supposément fillette innocente.

Kagome encocha une autre flèche, mais la fillette ne se laisserait pas faire une autre fois. Cette fois, elle hurla de plus belle, Kagome dû lâcher son arc pour se protéger les oreilles. À cet instant, un vent incroyable se leva et devant elle apparût un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux roux clair. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et lorsqu'il leva deux doigts devant ses yeux verts, elle vît les griffes qui les ornaient. Elle réprima un cri d'épouvante et recula d'un pas. La voix suave du garçon la rassura immédiatement même si ce qu'il lui dit fût plus un ordre qu'un conseil.

-Encochez une autre flèche. Dépêchez-vous, je ne pourrai pas la retenir très longtemps.

Elle leva le regard et vît la petite fille sur sa branche, paralysée par un vent visible qui tournoyait autour d'elle qui criait toujours. Elle s'apercût qu'elle n'entendait plus le cri à cause de la barrière de vent autour d'eux. Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

-O... oui...fit-elle en voyant son arc s'élever vers elle.

Elle ne posa pas de question et s'en empara. Le jeune homme disparût mais la barrière de vent resta intacte. Elle visa la fillette, et hésitante, elle regarda Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango. Déterminé à tous les sauver, elle revisa et tira sur la corde qu'elle relâcha rapidement. La flèche partit dans un sifflement de vent et dans une lueur rose et heurta de plein fouet la fillette qui se désintégra en un instant.

De son côté, Bankotsu commençait à désespéré. Kasomi était évanouie et n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Le fait que le démon sous la forme de sa fille ne le tue à présent n'avait plus d'importance... au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, un petit tourbillon de vent entoura celle-ci doucement et la fît disparaître.

-Kasomi, hurla-t-il à plein poumon, désemparé.

Le vent entourant Kagome un peu plus tôt tomba et bientôt, l'air ne bougeait plus du tout. Voyant Bankotsu sur le sol, désemparé, elle courut dans sa direction.

-Bankotsu! Est-ce que ça va!

Lorsqu'elle arriva, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de ne voir devant lui qu'une marre de sang, et pas de blessée!

-Que s'est-il passé? Où est Kasomi?

-Elle s'est volatilisée... dans un tourbillon de vent... réussit-il finalement à articuler.

Sango arriva avec Miroku sur son épaule, à moitié déparalysé. La main du bonze se balada quelques instants. Elle tourna vers lui un regard haineux et avertissant.

-N'empire pas ta situation... lança-t-elle à l'intention du suicidaire.

De retour au village, Jakotsu vînt les accueillir, la vrai Aika dans ses bras cette fois. Cette dernière portait un kimono bleu outremer avec de petites libellules brodées dessus. L'homme en rose sourit en les voyant, mais s'inquiéta en voyant qu'Inuyasha et Miroku avaient des teints différents de ceux qu'ils arboraient habituellement. Il s'approcha rapidement et hurla le nom de Suikotsu. Ce dernier sortit de sa maison, une jeune femme au bras, l'air fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jakotsu? J'essaie de dormir avec Yumi... lança-t-il en désignant la femme à ses côtés qui elle, sourit largement.

-Ben ça attendra... Inuyasha et Miroku ne vont pas bien.

-Depuis quand on se préoccupe de comment ils vont ceux-là, demanda Suikotsu, méchamment.

Jakotsu soupira, fît sauter Aika dans ses bras qui hurla joyeusement, et alla parler dans l'oreille de son frère d'arme. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils. Il hocha la tête et s'avança à contre-coeur vers Miroku pour l'ausculter. Il tourna la tête vers la chasseuse de démon qui supportait péniblement le bonze d'une étrange couleur et déclara, tranchant:

-Sango, amène Miroku avec toi et suis-moi.

Incertaine, elle regarda Inuyasha qui se tenait à Bankotsu, qui lui n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Le chef des Shichinintai haussa un sourcils et tourna un regard agacé vers Sango qui recula d'un pas.

-Tu attends quoi pour le suivre, qu'il meure peut-être? Bouges-toi, imbécile!

Elle resta choquée aux propos de Bankotsu un instant, puis prît une expression décidée et replaça Miroku sur son épaule pour l'amener avec elle. Ce dernier émit un léger gémissement, non seulement il se sentait mal, mais en plus il ne pouvait plus bouger à présent, il se sentait mou comme de la guenille. Sango et Suikotsu s'engouffrèrent dans la maison du docteur-assassin et refermèrent la porte.

Jakotsu, fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, sourit et se tourna vers Kagome. Cette dernière trouva étrange de le voir sourire, surtout alors qu'il tenait une fillette dans ses bras. « Décidément, d'être oncle les a changer considérablement... » pensa-t-elle, perplexe. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, Bankotsu s'adressait à elle. Elle secoua la tête et porta son attention sur le combattant.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

-Désolée... je réfléchissais.

-Continue comme ça et le clébard crève sans que tu t'en rends même compte.

Elle sursauta. Inuyasha, mourir? Non... elle ne le voulait pas. Son regard reprît le peu de sérieux et de détachement qu'elle pouvait rassembler et elle hocha la tête. À présent, c'était Bankotsu et les assassins qui devraient lui dire quoi faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment que l'idée lui paraissait plaisante, mais ils semblaient tous savoir ce qui se passait... alors pourquoi ne pas se fier à eux, pour une fois?

Voyant qu'elle l'écoutait à présent, il reprît la parole.

-Bon. Suikotsu va pouvoir les aider tous les deux, mais ce ne sera pas simple... Sango et toi aller devoir coopérer... un peu plus que d'habitude.

-Hein?

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, Inuyasha appuyé sur l'un de ses bras, et ne l'attendit pas, il savait qu'elle allait le suivre. Ce qu'elle fît, elle dû courir pour le rattraper, mais elle réussit finalement à le rejoindre. Son expression était quelque peu déconcertée. Le jeune homme fît un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par... coopérer... plus que d'habitude?

-Tu comprendras tout à l'heure. Dis-moi, vous ne vous entendez pas très bien lui et toi, pas vrai?

Elle fît une expression surprise.

-Non, on s'entend... bien... il est seulement un peu borné sur plusieurs choses...

-Ouais ben c'est un peu trop à mon goût... murmura Bankotsu, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quoi?

Il tourne une expression prise en faute vers elle.

-Non, rien. Je réfléchissais à voix haute, c'est tout.

-Oh. (Elle réfléchit un instant) Mais dis-moi Bankotsu... que leur est-il arrivé?

Il remarqua que sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude. « C'est beaucoup mieux... » songea-t-il, heureux. Il pensa aussi qu'il était mieux d'en rajouter un peu, pour s'assurer que leur plan fonctionnerait.

-Haruko a une soeur, non, en fait plusieurs soeur. Elles sont quasiment identiques. Seulement, leur pouvoirs diffèrent légèrement. Je ne connais pas tous leurs noms, mais celle-là était l'une d'entre elles. Elle peuvent toutes changer d'apparence et prendre les pouvoirs de la forme qu'elles prennent.

Kagome s'exclama d'horreur.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont..., commença-t-elle, les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge... vraiment mourir?

Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison coquette et y entra, elle le suivit docilement. Il déposa Inuyasha sur un lit de paille avant de répondre à la question la plus difficile à posée qu'elle n'ait jamais eût à poser. Il tourna un regard compatissant vers elle.

-Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas. Suikotsu est un excellent guérisseur quand il s'y met, mais la soeur d'Haruko ne s'en était jamais prît à quelqu'un sous la forme de notre petite Aika. Je ne sais pas s'il trouvera un remède, même avec l'aide de Mukotsu, qui soit-dit en passant est un excellent gaillard au niveau des poisons et antidotes.

Le regard de Kagome s'assombrit et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux en songeant que Miroku et... surtout Inuyasha pourraient mourir à cause d'une stupide démone qui possède tout un lot de soeurs.

-Le pouvoir d'Aika en général s'arrête aux vomissements, elle n'a jamais tué personne... par contre, si cette femme a doublé la dose, je ne promet rien.

-On peut dire... on peut dire que toi tu sais être encourageant... lâcha Kagome, amèrement.

-Hey. Ce cabot est un déchet de la race des êtres vivants, mais je ne souhaite pas pour autant qu'il crève... si je veux rester en vie pour voir ma Aika devenir adolescente... ou du moins je préfèrerais le tuer moi-même plutôt que de laisser un putain de démon de troisième ordre le faire à ma place.

-Mais... quel est le pouvoir de votre fille? Elle n'en a qu'un seul?

-Oui, elle n'en a qu'un seul, mais efficace. Quand elle fixe quelqu'un, elle peut soit le rendre malade, soit juste l'intimider tellement qu'il ne peut plus bouger. C'est un peu comme un poison... qui s'échappe de ses yeux... c'est dur à expliquer. Même elle, elle ignore comment elle fait ça. C'est pour compenser son manque au niveau des crocs et des griffes de chat. Elle n'a que les oreilles et n'a pas de queue non plus. Elle n'est qu'à un quart démon, à cause de moi.

Il fît une pose, regarda la jeune fille un instant, puis vît Inuyasha ouvrir les yeux lentement sur le lit. Il pointa du pouce la sortie.

-Je vais voir si Suikotsu a besoin d'aide. Toi, tu restes ici et ne dis rien de notre entretiens à cet imbécile, il pourrait essayer de se lever... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, reconnaissante et alla s'asseoir au chevet du hanyô aux cheveux argentés. Bankotsu sortit de la maison pour aller rejoindre Jakotsu et Aika. Cette dernière tendit les bras pour qu'il la prenne. Il l'embrassa sur le front dans un gros bruit de succion. Elle cria de plaisir.

-Papa... arrête ça, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Tu me gênes voyons!

Il la regarda un long moment.

-C'est vrai, on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et tu as grandi depuis... j'imagine que je ne peux pas non plus te faire tournoyer en riant, pas vrai? Tu es rendue trop grande pour ça aussi...

Jakotsu pouffa en regardant Bankotsu s'amuser avec sa fille. Il détestait les femmes et les fillettes, mais Aika et Kasomi l'avaient surpris lorsqu'ils les avaient rencontrés. Kasomi l'avait subjugué par la férocité avec laquelle elle défendait son point de vue, même avec Bankotsu, et il était tombé amoureux de l'enthousiasme de la petite Aika pour le combat. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que les enfants de son âge aient pu la repousser à cause de ces deux mignonnes petites oreilles sur sa tête... c'était tellement méchant. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle ne les réduisait pas en bouillie pour ça. Il s'arrêta un instant. « Ma parole, je deviens un oncle surprotecteur... » songea-t-il en s'étonnant lui-même.

De son côté, Aika réfléchissait à la proposition de son père, ses oreilles bougaient en signe d'incertitude. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle eût pris sa décision

-Non, pour ça je suis pas trop grande, répondit-elle finalement.

-Alors d'accord, lança-t-il en la faisant tournoyer. Tu m'as manquer chaton! À ta mère aussi d'ailleurs...

-Parlant de maman, papa... Koko... elle est où Kasomi?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, sa jambe lui faisait un mal terrible et sa tête élançait. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger ses deux jambes. Elle entendit des pas à côté d'elle, puis un visage familier lui apparût au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux verts qui la regardaient lui donnaient l'impression d'être inquiets. Les cheveux roux clair du garçon lui tombèrent dans les yeux et elle éternua une fois, puis deux. Il se recula en gardant son sérieux.

-Je vous déconseille de bouger vos jambes, même d'essayer, l'une est tordue et l'autre est en cours de recomposition.

-Takumi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me souviens d'avoir éviter le boomerang mais après...

-Il est revenu peu après, mère. Il vous a trancher la jambe gauche, mais je suis en train de vous aider à la recomposer. Pour ce qui est de la deuxième jambe, vous devrez rester allongée quelques temps avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa taille normale.

-Takumi... soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de me vouvoyer... un démon de ton âge en plus.

Il passa une main sur le front de Kasomi pour tasser un mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, et lui dédia un petit sourire.

-Je ne peux faire autrement. Vous êtes celle qui m'ait donné le jour et je vous voue un respect sans borne. Ne me demandez pas de vous tutoyer... pour moi, c'est inconcevable. Et en tant que grand-frère d'Aika, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Vous êtes merveilleuse, vous méritez le respect, mère.

-Écoutes Takumi, dit-elle en tentant de s'asseoir. Si tu ne me tutoies pas, je me lève malgré mes blessures pour te le faire entrer dans la tête... c'est ça que tu veux?

-Non. Vous ne devez pas vous lever, mais je ne peux pas accéder à votre requête. Désolé.

Elle soupira longuement, cela faisait quoi... bientôt 250 ans qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il la vouvoie, mais il ne voulait rien entendre... il aurait dû devenir comme Yuki... mais non, il devait être poli et sage... galère pour elle! Cela dit, elle aimait Takumi de tout son coeur, tout comme elle aimait Aika et Yuki.

-Pour le manque de courtoisie, demandez à Yuki, il est plus calé que moi dans ce domaine.

Elle se mît à rire. Le sommeil la tiraillait. Elle refusait de dormir. Surtout quand elle se savait mal en point.

-Parlant de Yuki, où est-il, demanda-t-elle.

-Avec Sir Suikotsu et Sir Jakotsu, mère. Il aide à guérir Sir Inuyasha et le moine Miroku.

-Guérir?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. À ce moment, un vent froid se leva dans la pièce. Kasomi frissonna légèrement, elle savait que c'était le signe de l'apparition de Yuki. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle entendit la voix suave de son deuxième fils.

-Hey, m'man! C'est dans la poche, la chasseuse de démon est au chevet du bonze et la miko au chevet du sac à puce. Bankotsu s'en est assuré. Oh et y'a quelqu'un qui voulait venir te voir...

Elle sentit une étreinte de fer l'entourée, mais pas un mot. Perplexe, elle tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Bankotsu. Elle fît un petit sourire.

-Merci Bankotsu... lâcha-t-elle. Je sais que tu trouves ça stupide, mais...

Il la fît taire d'un baiser, ce qui fît tourner la tête à Takumi. L'autre garçon, identique à son frère de par son physique, mais pas mentalement, souriait à cette vue qu'il trouvait émouvante. Yuki acceptait Bankotsu comme un père, mais Takumi avait toujours de la difficulté à comprendre l'attachement de sa chère mère pour un mortel. Il ne disait jamais un mot, mais il avait en horreur ces preuves d'affections humaines. Chez les chats, un simple contact du nez sur le nez ou l'oreille de l'autre pouvait signifier bien des choses, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'embrasser... mais les humains agissaient étrangement à ses yeux. L'assassin brisa le baiser et fît les yeux doux à Kasomi.

-Si c'est important à tes yeux, ce n'est pas stupide... maintenant, dors et reposes-toi ma tigresse... Takumi va veiller sur toi et je ramène Yuki, il m'aide avec ces 4 imbéciles... Aika a hâte de te revoir. Je ne l'ai pas emmener vu ton état, mais elle fait dire qu'elle t'adore et que tu lui manques.

-Merci... dis-lui que je l'adore et qu'elle me manque aussi... lâcha simplement Kasomi. Assures-toi qu'elles y croient dur comme fer... ça marchera... termina-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en s'assoupissant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, se releva et tourna un regard dur vers Takumi.

-Je compte sur toi pour qu'elle se rétablisse... je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ne la laisse pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire.

Il y eût un long silence entre lui et Takumi, puis ce dernier se leva lentement pour regarder Bankotsu de haut. Yuki regarda les deux à tour de rôle. Il considérait Bankotsu comme son nouveau prère à présent, et il ne comptait pas laisser la situation dégénérer, il se tenait prêt à intervenir.

-Non, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais contre ta mortalité. Quand tu mourras, tu causeras du chagrin à notre mère. Et je ne le veux pas. Alors va en paix, car jamais je ne la laisserai mourir, lâcha Takumi, sérieusement.

Yuki s'interposa rapidement, sentant l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité. Il agrippa le bras de Bankotsu qui continuait à fixer son jumeau.

-Aller papa! On doit y aller... on a une mission compliquée à remplir pour maman. Si on veut uqe ça fonctionne on doit vite y aller. Je veux qu'elle soit contente du résultat lorsqu'elle se réveillera. En plus, Aika m'a dit juste avant de partir qu'elle avait une idée. On doit se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne l'oublie!

Bankotsu hocha la tête, troublé par la révélation de Takumi. Il ne le détestait pas, mais qu'elle était la différence entre le détester lui, et sa mortalité? Il afficha un sourire en coin, il allait prouver à Takumi qu'il n'était pas prêt à mourir sans Kasomi et s'agrippa à Yuki pour disparaître rapidement dans un courant d'air froid et enneigé. Leur mission, il le savait, n'allait pas être très facile à exécutée étant donner le tempéramment de chacune des personnes visées. Takumi se rassied près de sa mère et la veilla en réfléchissant à un dernier recours si jamais son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que le bonze et la chasseuse de démon soient réunis, et la même chose pour le hanyô-chien et la miko. Pour des raisons connues d'elle-seule bien sûr, mais ils étaient tous déterminés à les aider. Après tout, avant que Haruko ne viennent prendre contrôle du village où ils étaient, leur but était de réunir les gens qui avaient de l'amour les uns pour les autres. Pour elle, il verrait à la reconstruction du village.

Avec cette résolution, il s'assura qu'elle dormait bien, et disparût dans un courant d'air chaud en route vers les décombres et se promit de revenir au moindre problème qu'elle aurait. Elle n'aurait qu'à prononcer son nom et il l'entendrait.

* * *

_Alors voilà, je sais, ça m'a pris du temps pour en arriver à ce chapitre, et je doute qu'il soit très passionnant, mais il est plus long, vous remarquerez Alors ben dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser! Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un complot d'état! Et puis une petite précision, Bankotsu n'est pas le vrai père de Takumi et Yuki, pour ceux et celles qui n'aurait pas compris, ils sont des démons quasi-complets, eux. Oui, je sais, on ne voit pas beaucoup Shippô, mais j'y travaille dans le prochain chapitre! Vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenues!_

_Kohana Higurashi: Merci beaucoup Kohana, tu m'encourages toujours avec tes reviews, et en plus, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déplu!_

_Eriru: Coucou Eriru! J'espère que toi non plus tu n'es pas déçue de ce chapitre, et que tu me donnera encore un review! Contente de voir que tu es accro quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup penser: Je dois me grouiller, y'a eriru qui va piquer une crise sinon Alors merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a motiver à continuer la suite et ça m'a beaucoup inspiré!_


	11. Brise d'émotions

_Bon bin pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente qu'a occasionné le chapitre 10, je publie ce 11ième chapitre immédiatement après le 10 ième, ça vous va? En tout cas, moi je m'amuse. Alors bonne lecture. En passant, petit rappel, les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Takumi, Yuki, Aika, Kasomi, Kimyôki, Tarô et Haruko alors pas de panique, je sais que les autres ne m'appartiennent pas._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 11: Brise d'émotions

Kagome, assise près d'Inuyasha étendu sur un lit de paille, l'observait sans dire un mot tomber dans l'inconscience puis en émerger à nouveau depuis bientôt une heure. Finalement, il ouvrît les yeux et reconnue, même alors que sa vue était brouillée, sa Kagome qui le fixait. Il tenta de se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha et le repoussa sur son oreiller.

-Ne te lève surtout pas, tu es malade et ce n'est pas bon que tu bouges trop, lui dit Kagome d'une voix douce. Tu te sens comment?

-Comme si on m'avait jeté dans un lac pieds et poings liés. J'ai la tête lourde et je ne vois pas très bien... qu'est-ce qui m'est arriver?

La jeune fille en uniforme d'écolière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertaine de ce qu'elel devait répondre. Elle opta pour la vérité... à quelques détails près. Après tout, une vérité cachée n'est pas un mensonge, pas vrai? Elle se rendit comtpe qu'elle tenait sa main et la lâcha rapidement pour joeur avec ses doigts alors qu'elle lui répondait.

-Une des soeurs d'Haruko a pris l'apparence d'Aika, la vraie, et vous a empoisonner... toi et Miroku. On vous a ramené jusqu'au village où vivent les Shichinintai et Bankotsu nous a offert l'hospitalité. Suikotsu et Mukotsu travaillent à un antidote ensemble.

Il aurait bien voulu se gratter la tête, mais même ses bras étaient lourds à cet instant. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et avait un étrange goût dans la bouche. Il ne pût que faire bouger l'une de ses oreilles en signe de perplexité.

-Pourquoi un antidote, demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Ça va passer... je suis un démon... dans quelque temps mon sang s'en sera débarassé de ce poison.

-Ben... c'est que c'est un poison assez vicieux... et qui ne se dissout pas facilement.

Les yeux du démons s'ouvrirent grands.

-Tu veux dire que...

Prise en faute, elle agita ses mains devant elle, pour le rassuré.

-Mais non voyons... tu ne mourras pas! Tu es fort, tu en te laisse pas abattre si facilement, lança-t-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle, que pour lui.

Il hocha la tête, sérieusement et du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il referma les yeux et se rassoupit à nouveau, sans vraiment le vouloir. Kagome le regarda et espéra fort que Mukotsu et Suikotsu arriverait à les guérir. Pendant ce temps, Jakotsu s'entretenait avec Bankotsu et Yuki qui venaient tout juste de revenir, Aika dans ses bras. C'était à se demander si cette petite pouvait marcher, ils se la passaient juste pour la tenir dans leurs bras! Le petit groupe discutait.

-Donc, comme je le disais, Suikotsu et Mukotsu mettent au point non pas un antidote, mais bien un poison qui imitera les symptômes de celui d'Aika, qui fera en sorte de faire empirer leur cas, sans toutefois les mettre en état de danger. On ne veut pas les tuer, on veut les « matcher »... fît Jakotsu en grimaçant.

Yuki tassa son protège-cou noir de devant ses yeux, pour mieux s'exprimer et remarquer les expressions facilales. Puis, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Perplexe, Bankotsu et Jakotsu le regardèrent hocher la tête sans qu'on li eût poser la moindre question. Aika se mît à rire et répondit avant même qu'une question soit posée.

-Takumi t'as dit quoi Yuki?

Ce dernier tourna un regard joyeux vers sa petite soeur. Elel avait beaucoup être jeune, elle était intelligente. Ils n'avaient jamais dit à Aika qu'ils avaient un lien télépathique lui et Takumi, et pourtant, elle l'avait su quand même. Il doutâ que Kasomi lui ait dit quoi que ce soit aussi.

-Il dit qu'il fait reconstruire l'ancient village.

-Oh... il fait reconstruire Ainomura? (Ai no mura Village de l'amour, c'est le nom du village)Pour maman?

Le jeune démon hocha la tête.

-Il dit qu'il veut lui faire une surprise pendant que nous nous occupons des 4 autres.

-Oh... lança Aika en souriant. Il est génial!

-Et moi alors, lança Yuki, faussement vexé.

-Toi aussi! Ainsi que papa Bankotsu, oncle Koko, oncle Muko, oncle Sui, oncle Rennie, oncle Ginkie et bien sûr oncle Kyoko! Et sans oublier Kasomi et tante Kimy!

Ils se mirent tous trois à rire en entendant les surnoms de tous ces assassins sans pitié. Ils étaient affublés de prénom pour la plupart enfantin, mais elle y tenait tellement qu'il ne disait rien. Elle les avait tous dans sa poche, ces hommes-là!

-Ok alors comment vont nos « malades »?

Juste à ce moment, Shippô arriva à la course, joyeux.

-Ils sont malades. Kagome veille toujours Inuyasha qui lui, s'est rendormit, et pour Sango et Miroku ben...

Il commença à raconter ce qui s'y était passer.

J'avais décidé d'accompagner Sango sans qu'elle le sache, en fait, seulement pour voir l'évolution, et je suis entré. Je me suis caché dans un coin moins éclairé, et j'ai observer. Au début, Sango a déposer Miroku sur la couche en paille, il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Suikotsu leur a dit qu'il allait devoir faire un antidote, et il leur a servi le même baratin que Bankotsu a sorti à Kagome, mais comme Sango ne semblait pas trop le croire, il a dû doubler la dose de mensonges. Autrement dit, maintenant, pour Sango, Inuyasha et surtout Miroku n'ont plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Quand j'ai vu l'image de Suikotsu qui jouait la comédie, j'ai failli craquer et éclater de rire. Mais pour le bien de la cause, je me suis retenu et j'ai continuer à regarder.

Par la suite, Suikotsu est aller chercher Mukotsu, et ils sont partis à la recherche des ingrédients pour l' « antidote » et Sango est rester plus ou moins seule avec Miroku. Je dis plus ou moins car j'étais toujours là... et donc, elle a retirer son attirail de chasseuse de démon, et est aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ça a dû prendre quelques minutes de silence, mais elle s'est mise à lui parler, de tout, et de rien. Vraiment, elle lui parlait, comme s'il pouvait comprendre quelque chose. Puis, lorsqu'il s'est réveiller, la première chose qu'il a fait... je vous laisse deviner... et elle l'a gifler. Il n'avait pas la force de recommencer alors il s'est contenter de gémir et de se rendormir. Elle s'est remise à parler toute seule puis lorsqu'il a réouvert les yeux, quelques instants plus tard, il lui a répondu et ils ont commencer à discuter normalement, sans même se disputer... comme si elle ne l'avait jamais gifler. Puis, en voyant que tout allait bien, je suis parti pour venir et me voilà...

-Wow... eux qui discutent normalement? Et Kagome qui veille Inuyasha... la chanceuse... lança Jakotsu, déçu.

-Oncle Koko... tu sais que t'as aucune chance avec Inuyasha... lança Aika avant Bankotsu.

La remarque fît rire ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait aucunement venant de la part de sa propre fille. Pourtant Kasomi avait bien veiller à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas comme eux et malheureusement, elle devenait de plus en plus savante sur bien des sujets que les enfants de son âge ignoraient toujours.

-Ouais... je sais, soupira Jakotsu. Mais bon... pour l'instant je me contenterai de prendre soin de lui...

-Ben c'est pas gagner parce que c'est Kagome qui va être charger de le « soigner », Koko...

Jakotsu se mît à ''pleurer'' de découragement. Aika lui donna un baiser sur la joue pour le consoler.

-T'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver l'homme de ta vie ailleurs Koko... et je vais t'aider! Tu peux compter sur moi!

Un sourire poussa sur les lèvres colorées de Jakotsu, il savait qu'elle était sérieuse. Il pouvait toujours compter sur sa petite nièce concernant ses problèmes de coeur. À dire vrai, c'était elle, Bankotsu et Kasomi qui étaient les plus ouverts vis-à-vis sa situation amoureuse. Ça l'étonnait toujours venant d'Aika par contre... elle était petite quand même...

-Je sais Aika... bon, maintenant, toi et Shippô, aller voir où en sont Suikotsu et Mukotsu.

-À tes ordres Koko! Viens Shippô!

Le petit renard se fît entraîner de force par la jeune fille et ils disparurent dans la forêt à l'orée du village. Jakotsu tourna la tête vers Bankotsu, sérieusement.

-Bon... dès qu'ils reviendront, on pourra continuer. Pour l'instant, allons aider Takumi au village, plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera pour notre mission. Yuki, reste ici et prend communication avec nous s'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau.

Il hocha la tête solennelement et Jakotsu et Bankotsu ramassèrent leurs armes pour aller rejoindre Takumi.


	12. Affinités

_Donc, comme je dois le dire presque tout le temps, les personnages sont tous à Rumiko Takahashi, l'auteure d'Inuyasha, sauf Aika, Kasomi, Kimyôki, Takumi, Tarô, Yuki, Haruko et tous les autres noms qui vous paraissent inconnus de l'histoire normale. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai prévu quelque chose de très mignon... et spécialement pour Eriru, ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long que le précédent. (C'est facile à faire, le précédent était vraiment court... désolée pour ça!)_

Chapitre 12: Affinités

La petite fille aux cheveux d'ébène entraîna le renardeau pendant un bon moment, à travers la forêt. Le renardeau avait du mal à la suivre, dû à la différence de grandeur de pattes. Il haletait de plus en plus.

-Aika, arrête... s'il te plaît...! Je... WAH!

Il venait de se prendre les pattes dans une racine et allait s'écraser contre l'arbre à qui appartenait la racine lorsque finalement la jeune fille arrêta sa course. Malheureusement, il ne tomba pas sur l'arbre, mais sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus mou... et confortable... chose qui se mît à bouger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra de grands yeux bleus. Elle gloussa en le voyant de si près.

-Ça va?

Il hocha la tête lentement et recula pour qu'elle puisse se relever.

-Et toi, je t'ai pas fait mal? demanda à son tour Shippô, embarassé.

-Mais non! T'es gentil, mais j'ai déjà été écrasé par tonton Renkie alors c'est pas toi qui va me faire mal!

Elle lui dédia un large sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et il se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Tu viens, Shippô? Oncles Mukotsu et Suikotsu ne devraient pas être très loin...

-Ah? Pourtant... je ne sens rien... fit-il pour lui-même.

Ils se remirent à marcher d'un pas plus lent cette fois. Il regardait la jeune fille hûmer l'air. C'est vrai qu'elle avait passer des années avec les sept assassins, elle devait s'être habituée à leur nouvelle odeur humaine.

-Ils sont passés par ici, je le sens.

-Dis-moi, Aika...

-Oui?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, ses deux petites oreilles tournées vers lui, toutes droites.

-Tes oncles... les Shichinintai... ils sont... comment?

Un large sourire amusé éclaira le visage enfantin de la fillette. Elle s'assit sur une souche et tapa la place à côté d'elle. Perplexe, Shippô s'avança et dû sauter pour s'y asseoir à son tour. Le regard de la jeune fille était enthousiaste.

-Ils sont super! Ils sont pas comme les gens les imaginent...

-Ah?

-Non! Oui, ils sont méchants et ils tuent, mais jamais ils ne m'ont frappé, sauf pendant les entraînements. Et y'a aussi tante Kohana!

-Qui c'est? On l'a vu aujourd'hui?

Elle secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Shippô capta une douce odeur de fleurs. Cela lui donna une douce impression de bien-être. Il l'aimait bien. Elle en savait beaucoup sur plein de choses, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce qui lui confiait un certain charme. Il secoua doucement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête?

-Quoi? Tu peux répéter, j'ai mal compris... lança Shippô, rapidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement.

-Tu n'écoutais pas?

Il figea et se reprit rapidement.

-Oui, oui, mais...

Elle gloussa à nouveau.

-Je disais que tata Kohana est très gentille. Elle n'était pas au village aujourd'hui, elle était avec tata Kimyôki. Elle est petite, douce et a de très beaux cheveux soyeux. Ils sont presque aussi doux que ceux de mon papa!

Le petit Shippô s'imaginait mal passer ses mains dans les cheveux de ce célèbre assassin, rien que pour lui dire que ses cheveux étaient soyeux. Cela le fît sourire.

-Et puis elle aussi c'est une démone. Mais pas un chat, comme maman ou moi, elle est un inu-youkai, comme ce sac à puces, mais en plus gentille.

-Si Inuyasha t'entendait dire ça, tu n'aurais même pas eu le temps d'en dire plus.

-Il ne me fait pas peur ce grand chien puant... rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Shippô éclata de rire en la voyant faire.

-J'avais cru le comprendre... mais dis-moi... Jakotsu...

Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira aussitôt. Il vît qu'elle adorait cet oncle un peu bizarre sur les bornes et ôh combien sadique.

-Koko est vraiment génial! C'est lui qui m'a confecc... contec... confa... fait ce yukata! dit-elle en souriant largement. Il est beau, hein?

-Très beau, il te va très bien, ajouta le renardeau en rougissant un peu au niveau des joues.

Elle désigna le yukata coloré et brodé de petites libellules avec un sourire encore plus large. Puis, ses oreilles s'abaissèrent sur sa tête et elle porta un regard triste vers son nouvel ami.

-Il est pas bien méchant quand on le connaît, tu sais?

Shippô n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'elle, mais il n'osa pas lui dire la vérité.

-J'en suis sûr, répondit-il en un sourire rassurant.

-C'est lui qui m'as montrer à coudre et à courir après les garçons! fît-elle en riant. Seulement les villageois ils murmurent. Ils disent que Koko est bizarre... et qu'ils ne doivent pas l'approcher... parce que sinon ils deviendraient bizarres aussi...

Il vît ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Désemparé, Shippô ne savait pas quoi faire. Il vînt pour dire quelque chose qu'il croyait rassurant, mais une voix féminine retentit derrière eux et les souleva de leur emplacement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous deux? Tu ne t'es quand même pas perdue, Aika?

La jeune fille leva le regard et celui-ci s'illumina immédiatement.

-Tatie Kohana! Non, non, on cherchait oncle Mukotsu et oncle Suikotsu pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide... et puis mon ami Shippô et moi, on s'est arrêté pour discuter. Justement, on parlait de Jakotsu. Tu as trouver celui dont je te parlait?

Shippô fronça les sourcils, et observa la femme aux traits doux et aux grands yeux ambres faire un sourire à Aika. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches/argentées surmontés d'oreilles de chien. Elle avait de petit crocs, mais rien de trop effrayant. Même qu'il la trouvait sympathique et rassurante.

-Non, pas encore, tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas sorti de ton imagination, plutôt? demanda Kohana, en riant doucement. Il n'est même pas connu dans le village avoisinant. Peut-être est-il du village où tu vis, mais que tu ne t'en souviens pas...

-Non! coupa Aika. Cet homme ne vient pas de notre village, je l'aurais senti voyons! Il est superbe! Presqu'aussi beau que papa! Il a des cheveux turquoise, bon sang, il est pas difficile à voir! Comment fait-il pour disparaître comme ça! Se fâcha Aika.

-Euh... je ne veux pas interrompre personne, mais... pourquoi vous cherchez cet homme... il a quoi à faire avec Jakotsu-sama? fit Shippô, étonné du langage qu'employait Aika.

Aika se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-C'est celui que j'ai choisi de présenter à Jakotsu! Il est libre, et il est comme Koko! Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, j'ai donc demander à tata Kohana de le chercher aussi.

-Comme Jakotsu?

-Oui! Ils feraient un si beau couple! Jakotsu se sent seul dernièrement... surtout depuis que papa et maman sont mariés, c'est la galère pour lui...

-Euh... si tu le dis...

Il s'apprêtais à ajouter quelque chose, mais une voix grave l'en empêcha.

-Si vous continuez à parler des histoires de coeur de Jakotsu, vous n'avancerez pas beaucoup... et on a autre chose à faire que ça pour le moment... au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? demanda Suikotsu en se grattant la tête.

Kohana se mît à rire légèrement lorsque Mukotsu et Suikotsu furent visible car ils étaient entirèrement recouverts de boue et de plumes noires. Aika et Shippô ne purent pas retenir leur rire, et le laissèrent donc aller à plein son.

-Tonton Mukotsu, tonton Suikiki! Vous êtes tout sal! Où est-ce que vous êtes allez chercher vos ingrédients! s'exclaffa Aika, une main sur la bouche.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, perplexe. Ils haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur marche. Kohana les suivit, les deux enfants dans ses bras, ses sens aux aguets.

-On cherchait des plantes dans les marécages et on s'est fait attaquer par une dizaine de corneille qui en voulaient aux cadavres d'hommes pas très loin... lâcha le-dit Suikiki en étendant plus de boue dans son visage en voulant se gratter une joue.

-Au fait, commença Kohana, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça, pour eux? À ce que je me suvienne, vous les détestez...

Mukotsu hocha la tête en évitant une branche basse.

-C'est vrai, fit la voix grinceuse de Mukotsu. Cependant, Kasomi tient à ce qu'on saisisse toutes les opportunités de faire cela, avec n'importe qui, peu importe la difficulté.

-Oui mais... c'est plutôt étrange, non?

-Pas vraiment, fît Suikotsu. Tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle a tué Bankotsu... tu comprendrais mieux.

Le regard de Kohana se figea. Elle ignorait totalement que Kasomi avait tué Bankotsu. Elle était censée être amorueuse de lui... pas vrai? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça? Elle saviat que Bankotsu avait été tué, mais Kasomi ne lui avait pas dit... à elle, sa meilleure amie! Elle se sentit triste et vexée. Ils arrivèrent finalement au village des assassins et Sango et Kagome les y attendaient, impatientes. Elle s'exprimaient en même temps.

-Alors! Vous les avez ces ingrédients à la noix!

Suikotsu se plaça devant Mukotsu qui semblait être la prochaine cible des deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci étaient réellement inquiètes pour les deux autres. Cela peinait Kohana quand même de devoir les inquiéter pour rien.

-Nous avons tous les ingrédients, laissez-nous deux minutes et nous pourront concocter la première dose d'antidote, lâcha Suikotsu en empêchant Sango d'étrangler le petit bonhomme du nom de Mukotsu.

Cette dernière se recula, embarassée. Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi?Pourquoi voulait-elle tellement tuer Mukotsu et Suikotsu s'ils n'arrivaient pas à guérir les garçcons? « Parce que tu es folle amoureuse de Miroku... » souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. « N'importe quoi... » se répondit-elle en chassant la petite voix malicieuse.

De son côté, Kagome était terriblement inquiète. Elle s'empressa de retourner au chevet d'Inuyasha. Mukotsu et Suikotsu se firent un clin d'oeil discret. Kohana posa Aika et Shippô sur le sol. La petite fillette se tourna vers Shippô.

-Tu vas voir le clebs et Kagome, et moi je vais voir Sango et le bonze, d'accord Shippô?

Il hocha la tête.

-D'accord Aika, dit-il en souriant. On se revoit tout à l'heure!

Avant de partir, elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et se précipita vers la cabane où reposait le bonze, chez Suikotsu. Kohana gloussa légèrement en voyant le petit renardeau tourner au rouge, figé de stupeur et d'embarras. Elle se pencha pour lui tapoter doucement la tête et s'éloigna en riant, prête à préparer le repas avec les assaisonnement qu'elle avait ramassé dans la forêt. Elle savait qu'ils ne mangeraient pas si personne ne se préoccupait pas du repas.

Kagome était assise dans la pièce où dormait paisiblement Inuyasha, silencieusement. Il avait l'air tellement mignon, les yeux fermés. L'antidote avait l'air d'avoir fonctionné. Suikotsu était venu lui en administré une dose un peu plus tôt, et le jeune hanyô s'était endormit immédiatement. Elle tassa une de ses mèches rebelles de devant ses yeux, et sourit doucement. Shippô sauta sur ses genoux, la prenant par surprise. Elle faillit hurler, mais se retînt.

-Alors, demanda Shippô. Il va mieux?

Kagome ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre Shippô, même s'il l'avait surprise et embarassée. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle sourit à son jeune ami et lui flatta la tête.

-Il s'est rendormi dès que Suikotsu lui a donner le remède.

-Oh, ça me fait penser, Suikotsu m'a dit que le poison pouvait peut-être se transmettre par l'air alors on doit tous boire ceci... dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'un remède aux aspects douteux.

Elle prît le verre, sceptique, et regarda le remède peu ragoûtant avant de regarder Shippô.

-Tu en as pris aussi? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le verre pour qu'il en boives aussi.

« Comme ça je serai pas la seule à boire cette infection... » pensa-t-elle, dégoûtée. Il repoussa doucement le verre et lui fit signe de le boire au complet.

-J'en ai déjà bu... continua-t-il en grimaçant. Si on doit en boire pour éviter de tomber malade aussi...

-Oui... tu as raison...

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide fumait encore un peu et l'odeur qu'il dégageait était d'autant plus forte que la couleur était douteuse. Rapidement, elle le cala et déposa le verre loin d'elle. Elle n'osiat même pas essayer de décrire cette sensation dans sa gorge au moment où elle l'avait bu, et surtout, le goût que ça avait... un haut-le-coeur la tenailla un instant, et s'estompa.

De son côté, Sango était assise près de Miroku aussi assoupi. Il venait tout juste de recevoir sa dose de remède et Aika venait tout juste de lui remettre son verre d'anti-poison. Elle s'empressa de le boire en se disant que malgré l'odeur, la chaleur, la texture et la couleur, sans compter le goût de la mixture, elle ne devait pas tomber malade, si elle voulait être là pour lui.

Aika lui souriait alors que Sango grimaçait de dégoût. La petite fille alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je suis désolée... lâcha Aika, les oreilles basses.

Émue, Sango releva la tête et flatta la tête de la petite fille. Elle s'excusait pour ce que la soeur d'Haruko avait fait avec son apparence. C'était tout simplement mignon. En pensant à Aika, la chasseuse de démon pensa immédiatement à son frère. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, mais elle les chassa rapidement. Elle ne pouvait rien poru son frère pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre et veiller sur Miroku et Inuyasha pour qu'ils puissent repartir à la recherche de Naraku.

-Mais non, Aika. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Oui mais... c'est quand même mon poison qui a rendu ton petit copain malade.. .et celui de Kagome aussi... je sais pas utiliser mon antidote encore si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Suikotsu et Mukotsu vont les faire se rétablir, et bientôt, nous retrouverons nos deux... copains, comme tu dis, en pleine forme! essaya-t-elle de convaincre la petite fille.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, souriant à présent.

-Oui! Mes tontons, ils sont les meilleurs!

Sango lui rendit son sourire, un sourire sincère cette fois. La petite lui donnait un étrange sentiment de bien-être, même lorsqu'elle parlait des Shichinintai.

Kohana préparait le repas en chantonnant, dans sa petite hutte de location dans ce village. Cependant, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Elle devait avoir des explications. Elle posa ce qu'elle faisait, et appela Yuki silencieusement. Dans un tourbillon de neige qui s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux clairs apparaût devant elle, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne portait pas son habit noir, mais un yukata vert clair, cette fois, il devait être au chevet de sa mère, à l'instant même.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Kohana-san? Un problème pour faire cuire le riz, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement, mais reprit une expression grave.

-J'ai besoin d'explications de la part de Kasomi. Sur la mort de Bankotsu et sur le pourquoi de tous ces mystères.

L'expression amusée des yeux verts du jeune homme se changea en sérieux immédiatement. Il lui tandis la main, et elle la prit. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon glacial, laissant le repas là.

_Bon, que s'est-il passé autrefois? Qu'avait fait Bankotsu pour se faire tuer par sa future épouse? Inuyasha et Miroku vont-ils réellement guérir? La suite dans le chapitre 13... MOU HA HA HA !_

_**Eriru:** Je suis très contente que mon 2 pour 1 t'aies plus la dernière fois ,et je suis désolée que la suite aie pris du temps pour arriver, j'étais en manque d'inspiration, et malheureusement, je crois que ce chapitre n'est pas très réussi, je crois. M'enfin, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles!_

_**Kohana-chan:** Tiens! Juste pour toi cette fois, comem tu ne peux pas rester longtemps sur l'ordi et qu'on risque de se manquer souvent Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir! En tout cas, j'espère que ton apparition ne te déçoit pas trop... j'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux pour incarner ton personnage au maximum._

_**Sachiko:** Tiens, une nouvelle! Bien, je suis très contente que tu aies aimer cette histoire elle sera bintôt terminé, par contre. Toutefois... j'ai l'intention d'en écrire une autre... mais de quoi... et avec qui... je n'en ai aucune idée... et je ne compte pas vous le dire immédiatement, NA! JE suis cruelle comme ça! Je vais te dire un secret... mais le dis à personne, là... c'est ton review qui m'a motivé à vite terminer ce chapitre... une nouvelle lectrice! _

_Qui plus est, je veux pas perdre mes plus ferventes lectrices non plus alors si je veux pas vous perdre, j'imagine que je dois updater, pas vrai? -_

_Ouais, en gros c'est ça... t'as tout compris..._

_Ah, ta gueule Bankotsu, toi, on te verra pas avant le prochain chapitre alors dégages de là!_

_Bin oui... c'est ça... c'est ça... des promesses, toujours des promesses!_

_Je te le jures!_

_Alors ça va... je m'en vais!_

_Bon bin c'est ça, reviews donnez-moi vos commentaires, essayer de deviner tout ce mystère qui pèse autour de la précédente mort de Bankotsu J'ignore à quand le prochain chapitre. Mais vous ne aurez une suite, c'est promis!_


	13. Explications et désespoir

Disclaimer: Les personnages autres que Yuki, Kasomi, Takumi, Aika, (Kohana appartient à Kohana Higurashi) Haruko et ses soeurs, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapitre 13: Explications et guérison

Il faisait toujours aussi sombre dans la pièce où Kasomi reposait, en état de recomposition de tissus. Elle avait froid, mais c'était normal. Son énergie passait avant tout pour reconstruire sa jambe. Elle avait entendu Yuki disparaître, mais ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Elle tentait de dormir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se sentait mal, quelque chose lui disait que quelque chose se préparait et qu'elle aurait quelque chose à y voir... elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par un tourbillon de vent glacial qui fit dresser son poils sur ses oreilles et sa queue.

-Yuki? Tu es de retour?

-Oui, m'man. Quelqu'un... est là pour toi... même si je sais pas trop si tu auras la force de répondre à ses questions...

-Qu'elle ait la force ou non, je m'en fiches, Kasomi, tu vas répondre! lâcha Kohana, folle de rage, en coupant la parole de Yuki.

-Kohana... n'hurle pas au moins...

L'odeur et l'aura de Kohana inspirait la peur. Kasomi n'avait jamais eu peur de personne, mais là, il y avait de quoi. Sa meilleure amie ne lui ferait jamais de mal, physiquement, mais psychologiquement, elle pourrait très bien y arriver sans même le savoir et la chatonne ne pourrait probablement pas le supporter. Elle se releva péniblement sur son lit, en grimaçant, et fit signe à Kohana de s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir... qu'est-ce qui te frustre à ce point? demanda doucement Kasomi.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la démone chien.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Bankotsu? Sur sa mort. Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu l'avais... tuer...?

Le regard de Kasomi se fit mélancolique et triste.

-Oh... on te l'a dit...

-Oui! On me l'a dit, mais ce qui me fruste, comme tu dis, c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui me l'aie dit! Je suis ta meilleure amie! On était ensemble bien avant que tu tombe amoureuse de Bankotsu-kun! J'avais le droit d'être mise dans la confidence... surtout que tous le savaient sauf moi! Répondit Kohana entre deux sanglots.

Ce fut au tour de Kasomi d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit un point dans l'espace. Elle ne voulait pas regarder son fils. Oui, il avait atteint l'âge de connaître les défauts de sa mère, mais elle refusait de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi bonne que Takumi et lui le croyait. Compréhensif, Yuki comprit que sa mère préférait parler avec sa meilleure amie sans lui dans les parages. Il lui fit un sourire, et plaça deux doigts devant son visage, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon glacial. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, bien qu'elle ignorait comment il avait fait pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle plongea son regard mordoré dans le regard ambre de Kohana. Celle-ci prit place sur la chaise devant le lit.

-Expliques-toi... pourquoi tu ne m'en a rien dit? Fit-elle, doucement.

-Je... ne voulais pas te le dire... parce que je tiens à toi... je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes... j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés... si je te l'avais dit... je... (Elle prit une longue inspiration) J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus de moi comme amie si tu savais que j'avais tué mon futur époux...

-Kasomi... tu sais que tu peux être conne quand tu veux! On en a déjà parler auparavant!

Kasomi grogna, mais abaissa les oreilles plutôt que de répliquer. Elles en avait réellement parler souvent toutes les deux. Kohana et elle avaient fait le pacte de TOUT se dire... et Kasomi avait promis... mais cette histoire était simplement trop horrible. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler... Elle soupira et commença son récit.

-C'est bon, je vais te raconter, si tu y tiens tellement.

C'était il y a un bon moment, Aika n'était pas encore née. Je sortais avec Bankotsu, et on s'était fiancé. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il se faisait plus rare à la maison, même lorsque les Shichinintai n'avaient pas de mission. Inquiète, j'ai fait ma petite enquête. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait, je sentais l'odeur d'une femelle sur lui. Comme je suis un chat, autant de sang que d'esprit, je me suis mise à jalouser une personne que je ne savais même pas si elle existait ou non. Je lui ai poser une question, un soir alors qu'il rentrait.

-Tu me trompes, c'est ça?

Il parut surpris de ma question et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de prendre un air ennuyé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi je verrais quelqu'un d'autre?

-J'en sais rien, moi! C'est la question que je me pose! Tu n'es pas bien avec moi! T'es en manque! C'est ça, hein? Je suis nulle?

Et devine ce qu'il a fait! Je vais te le dire, il m'a rit à la figure! Il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux comme on fait à un chien et a marcher jusqu'à notre chambre, avant de s'arrêter et de me faire un regard.

-Tu te fais des idées... et j'ai pas envie de commencer à parler de ça, je suis vidé, on en reparle plus tard, chaton. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il m'a fait un sourire et est allé se coucher, sans plus. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Donc, au lieu d'aller me coucher, je suis aller marcher pour réfléchir et j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Je suis retournée à la maison et j'ai chercher un morceau odorant de cette odeur remplie de musc et l'ai trouvé. Dégoûtée, je l'ai reniflé et j'ai cherché dans le village, sans succès. Je suis allé me coucher et j'ai attendu qu'il reparte. Jakotsu avait bien vu mon manège, mais le comportement de Bankotsu l'inquiétait aussi alors il n'a rien dit. Il m'a laisser faire.

J'ai suivi Bankotsu dans une clairière, où il a attendu, et attendu. J'ai attendu avec lui. Lorsqu'une femme s'est pointée, j'étais furieuse. Bien entendu, j'ignorais qui était Haruko, et j'ignorais aussi que mon amoureux était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. N'écoutant que mon instinct de chat enragé, je me suis transformée. J'avais perdu le contrôle, littéralement. Je ne voyais en Bankotsu à ce moment qu'une proie. Il la laissait l'embrassé, sans même essayer de l'en empêcher! Je voyais rouge... J'ai hurlé, et miauler très fort. Il a sursauté et je l'ai entendu murmurer.

-Kasomi...

La femme a fait un sourire en coin et a disparu dans un tourbillon rouge. Bankotsu essayait de se justifier, mais déjà trop tard, je courait vers lui, toutes griffes dehors.

-Tu vas me le payer! Oser me mentir alors que je te faisais confiance!

-Non... tu te trompes! C'est elle qui m'a obliger...!

Je ne voulais rien entendre. J'avais tout sacrifier pour lui. Il était le premier homme à qui je faisais confiance depuis le père de Takumi et Yuki, et il me trompait avec la première démone venue. Une uatre pensée me vint. Et si je n'étais pas la première, mais bien la deuxième dans son coeur en fait? Peut-être est-ce que je n'étais qu'un petit plus... et que cette femme était venue le récupérer... non. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer cela. Il m'avait fait croire que j'étais la seule importante pour lui, il m'avait demander en mariage et il était hors de question qu'une autre l'ait si je ne l'avais pas! Quelques mètres seulement séparaient mes griffes de son coeur lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi.

-KASOMI! IL DIT VRAI! NON! NE FAIS PAS ÇA!

Trop tard, mes griffes étaient ancrées dans le torse de Bankotsu, autour de son coeur, du sang tachant maintenant son kimono et un petit filet rougeâtre coulant de ses lèvres.

-Ka... somi... Je... t'ai...

Et ses yeux se fermèrent. Comme son corps devenait mou, il tomba vers l'arrière, délogeant au passage mes griffes meurtrières et s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Il disait vrai Kasomi! Cette démone le contrôlait...

Je tournai la tête vers la voix et vît ma jumelle. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait! Je m'écroulai sur le sol, près de Bankotsu, ensanglanté. Les larmes tombèrent dans un torrent. Je venais de tuer inutilement celui auquel je tenais le plus au monde, tout cela à cause de mon tempéramment de cchat jaloux immodéré. Je me maudissais. Je levai les griffes et vînt pour m'Enlever la vie aussi, mais un bras agrippa le mien et m'empêcha d'agir.

-Non, Kasomi... j'ai un autre moyen... mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas une bêtise que tu pourrais regretter... surtout que tu ne peux pas te tuer toute seule...

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas me tuer. Pas seule. Je l'implorai de mettre fin à ma vie. Elle refusa catégoriquement.

-Non. Il n'en est pas question. Écoute Kasomi...

Elle pris place à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras pour me bercer.

-Je peux le sauver. Ou plutôt le faire revenir... mais tu dois m'écouter et suivre toutes mes instructions...

-Surprise, ma première réaction fût de refuser. Je ne pouvais pas le faire revivre... après ce que je lui avais fait... je m'en sentais incapable de lui faire cela. Je ne pouvais pas. Même lorsqu'il avait sentit mes griffes dans son corps, il avait commencer à me dire qu'il m'aimait... alors que moi je ne voyais que lui avec cette femme sans même avoir pensé un seul instant qu'il aurait pu être contrôlé... j'acceptai donc, mais avec tout plein de question en tête... comme pourquoi cette démone avait-elle fait cela?

-Quel était la motivation d'Haruko? demanda Kohana, elle aussi perplexe.

-La même que maintenant. Détruire tout amour sur cette terre. Kimyôki m'apprit qu'elle était à la poursuite d'Haruko depuis un bon moment déjà et que cette démone, à l'aide des ses trois frères et soeurs, réduisait à néant les amours puissants en utilisant des tactiques nous semblant stupides.

-Détruire tout l'amour sur terre?

-Tout à fait. En détruisant l'amour, il ne reste que la haine. Et la peur. Les gens S'entretuent avec la haine, et s'allient à des plus forts pour s'entretuer grâce à la peur. Et je n'y ai pas échappé. Au moment où j'ai tuer Bankotsu, je ressentais la haine à son plus haut point que Haruko voulait tant. Son plan était de me faire craqué, et j'étais une cible facile.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit doucement Kohana. Avec ton tempéramment... tu es plutôt prévisible de ce côté-là...

Kasomi sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Si Miroku, Inuyasha et les deux filles ne se réconcilient pas en bonne et dûe forme, nous n'avons aucune chance contre Haruko et sa famille... mon amour avec Bankotsu n'est pas assez fort. Ma haine pourrait reprendre le dessus. Même chose pour Bankotsu. Kagome a le coeur pur. Sango a le courage nécessaire pour persévérer. Miroku a beau être pervers, il porte un amour sincère à Sango. Inuyasha porte un amour infini pour Kagome, non seulement en tant qu'amour pur, mais aussi en tant qu'amitié. Rien sauf eux-même ne pourra réellement les séparer lorsqu'ils seront ensemble pour de bon. Lorsqu'il y a de l'amour, rien n'est impossible.

Lorsque Kagome sentit la vie s'évaporer d'Inuyasha, elle paniqua. Une lueur enveloppait Inuyasha, mais Shippo ne semblait pas la voir, car il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle s'Avança plus près d'Inuyasha.

-Non! Inuyasha! Réveilles-toi!

-Kagome, calmes-toi, calmes-toi! fit Shippô, inquiet pour sa mère adoptive.

-Inuyasha!

Des larmes commençaient à couleur sur ses joues rosées. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant! Il ne pouvait pas. Elle ne le laisserait même pas faire! Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant, tout était clair... Inuyasha était tout pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne le prendrait tout simplement pas! S'il mourrait, elle tuerait Mukotsu et Suikotsu avant de s'enlever la vie aussi!

-Inuyasha! Non... Inu... yasha...

Elle fît la seule chose qu'elle eut le courage de faire, et se jeta sur lui, en pleurant. Elle serra son kimono, furieuse contre les médecins qui n'avaient rien pu faire pour lui. Elle fît la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement ce monde. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec passion. Elle souhaita que le poison l'empoisonne aussi, ainsi elle mourrait avec lui, dans ses bras. Ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

Sango commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle serrait la main du bonze endormi. Miroku n'avait pas réouvert les yeux depuis un bon moment. Son teint devenait blanc comme le marbre. « Cela veut-il dire que... non... non Sango, ne pense pas ça... » se dit-elle en retenant les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Puis, la main de Miroku serra la sienne. Elle souffla de soulagement.

-Sango... réussit à articuler péniblement. Ce poison est plus tenace que celui des Saimyôshôs... grimaça-t-il ensuite.

-Miroku, évite de parler, tu te fatigueras...

Il leva le bras pour la faire taire.

-Non, Sango... je... n'en ai plus longtemps, je le sens. Mon âme me quitte. Il m'est de plus en plus dur de respirer.

-Non, ne dis pas ça Miroku! s'énerva Sango en hurlant presque. Tu as encore tout plein de temps devant toi! Tu feras un très bon père, tu vivras vieux, je te donnerai des baffes de temps en temps, mais on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, non? Je t'en prie, tiens bon!

Il tentait de garder les yeux ouvert. Il voyait des picos de couleur devant ses yeux et son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps.

-Sango... avant que je ne meures, s'il te plaît...

-Tu ne mourras pas je te dis!

-Tais-toi et écoute mes dernières volontés... fit-il, agacé.

Elle se tut, les larmes au yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait bientôt mourir avec autant de calme et de sérieux.

-Sango... tu es la meilleure chose qu'il m'ait été donner d'avoir dans ma vie... tu as illuminé mon chemin malgré la malédiction dans ma main, créer de Naraku. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire qui t'ait mis en colère, je suis sincérement désolé, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas exaucer mon dernier voeux...

-Non... ce ne sera pas ton dernier voeux... mais dis toujours, puisque tu tiens tant que ça à prédire ta mort prochaine... fit-elle amèrement.

-Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses, que je puisse au moins une fois goûter à ces lèvres qui semblent si douces et si invitantes, avant de rendre mon dernier souffle parce que je t'aime, Sango...

Elle n'hésita pas et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis un peu plus passionnément, pour lui insuffler la confiance et l'instinct qui lui dictait qu'il allait survivre. Qu'elle allait garder avec elle son amour. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui fut reconnaissant de la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait, de l'ardeur qu'elle lui transmettait au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle mis fin au baiser, ses yeux ne se réouvrirent pas.

-Miroku!

Il restait silencieux. Le silence de la hutte était lourd maintenant. Ce n'était plus le silence d'il y avait quelques minutes, avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

-MIROKU! NON!

Elle le prit dans ses bras, perdue. La folie semblait vouloir s'emparer d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait de plus cher lui avait été pris dans les dernières années. D'abord sa famille, puis son frère étant l'esclave de Naraku et maintenant celui à qui elle vouait tant d'amour? Non! Elle ne l'acceptait tout simplement pas. Elle prit le bonze dans ses bras et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle avait toujours été forte, mais maintenant, elle se fichait pas mal de verser des larmes, parce qu'elle les versait pour son aimé. Il était froid. Seuls ses sanglots brisaient le silence de la cabane d'un des assassins.

-Miroku... non... tu ne... peux pas... abandonner... m'abandonner... j'ai besoin de toi...!

Et elle éclatait à nouveau en sanglots.

Une ombre observait non loin. Elle avait réussi. Elle et les derniers de sa famille pourraient maintenant oeuvrés tranquillement sans risqué de se faire éliminer par ceux de la prophétie. Personne ne pourrait plus les empêcher de chasser à jamais l'amour de cette terre. La chatte était probablement morte au bout de son sang, le hanyô chien était morte aussi facilement qu'un insecte à qui l'ont asperge de l'insecticide, tout comme le bonze, et le gang des sept n'était certes pas un obstacle pour eux...

-Trop facile...

Un rire retentit dans l'air morose du petit village.


	14. La fin de tout?

Disclaimer: Les personnages autre que Kasomi, Kohana, Takumi, Haruko et ses liens de parentés, Yuki et les autres que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'histoire d'Inuyasha principale m'appartiennent, mais pas les autres alors ben cé ça.

Note de l'auteure: Bon et bien voilà. C'est la fin de cette histoire qui tirait à sa fin XD. Voici le dernier chapitre de Matchmaker. J'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez aimer cette histoire et que vous l'aurez appréicer tout autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Pour ceux qui aiment bien mes histoires, il y a aussi Vie de meurtre qui n'en est qu'à ses débuts, et prochainement il y aura une toute nouvelle histoire, dans la catégorie Autre. Je ne sais pas encore quel en sera le titre, ni vraiment l'histoire, mais elle sera entièrement de mon cru. Les personnage, les lieux, etc. Je veux remercier toutes celles qui ont lu Matchmaker et qui m'ont encouragée (ou menacée à mort...) jusqu'au bout. C'est grâce à mes ferventes lectrices que j'ai pris le temps et le soin d'écrire cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Alors à vous toutes je dis:

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

DAISUKI DA YO!

MERCI BEAUCOUP

JE VOUS ADORE!

Alors pour compléter mon remerciement, voici sans plus de préambule le dernier chapitre de Matchmaker (mais non le moindre!) J'espère qu'il saura vous séduire autant que les précédents.

* * *

_-Inuyasha! Non... Inu... yasha..._

_Elle fît la seule chose qu'elle eut le courage de faire, et se jeta sur lui, en pleurant. Elle serra son kimono, furieuse contre les médecins qui n'avaient rien pu faire pour lui. Elle fît la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement ce monde. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec passion. Elle souhaita que le poison l'empoisonne aussi, ainsi elle mourrait avec lui, dans ses bras. Ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais._

_D'abord sa famille, puis son frère étant l'esclave de Naraku et maintenant celui à qui elle vouait tant d'amour? Non! Elle ne l'acceptait tout simplement pas. Elle prit le bonze dans ses bras et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle avait toujours été forte, mais maintenant, elle se fichait pas mal de verser des larmes, parce qu'elle les versait pour son aimé. Il était froid. Seuls ses sanglots brisaient le silence de la cabane d'un des assassins._

_-Miroku... non... tu ne... peux pas... abandonner... m'abandonner... j'ai besoin de toi...!_

_Et elle éclatait à nouveau en sanglots._

Chapitre 14 : La fin de tout... ?

Les deux femmes pleuraient au désespoir, chacune dans leur hutte respective lorsque le sol se mît à trembler. Au début légèrement, pis avec plus de force. Prises par surprises, elle dûrent retenir le corps de leurs compagnons, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient emportés par une large fissure se créant dans le sol peu après la première secousse. Bankotsu fît irruption dans la hutte à côté de Kagome, pris de panique.

-Vite, sors!

-Mais... Inu...

-Pas de mais, bouge tes fesses ou je te les bouge moi-même, prêtresse! Je m'occupe du sac à puce! fit-il en prenant rapidement Inuyasha sur ses épaules.

« Quel rudesse! » songea-t-elle en hochant la tête à contrecoeur, puis en sortant en courant, évitant par le fait même un morceau de toit qui s'écroulant sous l'effet des plaques tectoniques qui se fracassaient les unes contre les autres. Le coeur encore serré par la perte de l'être le plus cher àson coeur, elle courût vers Jakotsu qui lui faisait des signaux, à côté de Kimyôki, très certainement vu son kimono de cérémonie d'un peu plus tôt. À leur hauteur, Jakotsu la pris dans ses bras, sans même dire un mot, puis Kimyôki mît une main, deux doigts levés, devant elle, et étendit son autre bras. Un kekkai rosé les entourait alors que la jeune prêtresse voyait Sango avec dans ses bras Miroku qui hurlait dans leur direction.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe! hurla la jeune chasseuse de démon, les yeux encore bouffis par les larmes.

-Inu... yasha... lâcha Kagome, le regard vide d'expression.

-Chut, fit Jakotsu. Il est mort, mais il ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer pour lui. Tu le sais, pas vrai? Il détestait te voir pleurer.

-Moui, fit Kagome en essuyant ses yeux avec le bord de kimono rose que Jakotsu lui tendait. Il me traitait d'imbécile à chaque fois...

Une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle à nouveau et elle éclata en lourds sanglots. Sango, aussi triste que son amie, ne pouvait plus que rester à l'état d'alerte, avec ces secousses de plus en plus inquiétante. Finalement, elle entra dans la bulle rose que Kimyôki avait créé, surprise, puis serra Miroku une fois contre elle avant de recouvrer ses sens de taijiya (chasseuse de démons).

-Qu'est-ce qui crée ça! On croirait que...

-...c'est l'apocalypse, lâcha Bankotsu en pénétrant dans le kekkai avec eux, Inuyasha sur son épaule, façon sac de patate. Pour vrai cette fois.

Kagome tourna son visage rougit par les pleurs vers le chef des Shichinintai, perdue et effondrée. Sango regarda Bankotsu avec Inuyasha, puis comprit que le pauvre avait succombé aussi. Elle ressentit une énorme masse de tristesse pour son amie. Elle savait bien que Inuyasha et Kagome se disputaient sans arrêt pour des riens, mais elle tout comme le bonze (cette pensée lui fit presque verser des larmes à nouveau, mais elle les retînt) savaient qu'en fait, ils étaient loin de se détester tous les deux.

-C'est Haruko. Elle n'est pas morte. Son frère que nous avons tué est mort, mais il reste encore Akiko et Natsuko, ses deux soeurs. Comme Haruko était épuisée par la décharge d'Inuyasha, elle ne pouvait pas combattre à nouveau, elle a transfiguré son esprit au tiers dans sa soeur Akiko, l'autre dans son frère Fuyu, et l'autre, vous l'aurez deviné, dans Natsuko. Tout ce qu'ils veulent à présent, c'est notre mort à tous et par la même occasion, leur vengeance.

-C'est... elle... qui a tué... Inuyasha... fit Kagome, sentant la rage monté en elle de plus en plus.

-Et Miroku... même ce bonze pervers ne méritait pas un tel châtiment! ajouta Sango en serrant Miroku.

Au bout d'un moment, les secousses s'arrêtèrent. Interloqués, ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux. Puis, au moment le plus inopportun, deux démons apparurent dans un fracas. Le premier à gauche, avait la peau bazanée, presque noire, et ses cheveux étaient entortillés autour de lui, comme s'ils étaient vivants. Elle flottait dans les airs, ses pieds ressemblant plus à des racines qu'à des pieds humains. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, des feuilles multicolores s'ouvrirent de ses cheveux, et une lumière brillant émana de ses yeux, rouge vif.

-Pathétiques humains...! Vous êtes trop faciles à exterminer... fit la démone aux cheveux feuillus.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Natsu... aucune compétition valable... ha ha ha ha ha! lâcha la seconde démone, probablement Akiko.

Cette dernière avait des ailes semblables à celles des chauve-souris, bien que plus déchirées, en fait en lambeaux, et ses cheveux étaient couleur de feu, semblaient avoir la même fluidité de mouvements. Elle ouvrit les bras et des centaines de flamèches partirent vers eux, pour finir par s'écrasés tous contre la barrière rose, qui scintillait à chaque brindille de feu qui l'heurtait.

-Tu ne nous aura pas comme ça Akiko! Il m'en faut bien plus pour que mon kekkai se brise! Fit Kimyôki fièrement. Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, mais tant que nous sommes dans cette barrière, c'est votre fin! La balle est dans notre camp!

-RAAAAAAAH! fit Natsuko, ses feuilles commençant à briller sur sa tête. MENTEUSE! TROUILLARDE, FROUSSARDE! termina-t-elle avant de foncer droit sur eux, avant de rebondir contre la barrière.

Jakotsu et Bankotsu éclatèrent de rire en voyant la démone ricochée à plusieurs reprises.

-Ça me fait pênser à Inuyasha le matin où vous êtes arrivé dans Ainomura... fit Bankotsu, songeur. Il a dû ricocher au moins 15 fois avant de finalement se résigner à essayer de passer à travers la barrière de Kim... et Miroku... combien de fois a-t-il essayer de voir Sango nue? Il ne devait plus les compter...

Kagome lui dédia un regard meurtrier, tout comme Sango. Il haussa les épaules.

-Vous savez, ils sont morts. Rien ne les ramènera, même si vous le voulez très fort.

-Ta gueule, Bankotsu!

-C'est sencé nous consoler, ça? Fit Sango, furieuse.

-Tout ce que vous pouvez faire...

-Ça suffit! firent-elles en choeur, les yeux plein de larmes

-...c'est penser à tous les bons moments que vous avez passer ensemble, toutes les fois où, sans que vous vous en rendez compte, ils ont pris soin de vous, vous ont démontrer un peu de leur réelle affection...

-Tu vois Natsuko! Maintenant, c'est certain que nous allons vous vaincre! Il ne nous faut qu'une minute de plus, et vous serez mortes! Fit Kimyôki, triomphante. Continue, Bankotsu... Jakotsu, toi aussi!

-Non... s'il vous plaît... fit Kagome, suppliante.

-Ils vous regardent, vous surveillent, vous protègent de là-haut, fit Jakotsu.

-C'est vrai, fit Bankotsu. Même si ce sac à puce est en enfer, il est sûrement plus haut que le bonze perverti...

-MENTEURS! fit Sango. Miroku n'était pas si mauvais que ça! Oui, il était pervers, mais il S'est repentit! Il... il m'A juré fidélité lorsque nous aurions trouvé Naraku! Il... m'a fait sa propostion! Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça!

-Ils ne reviendront jamais, mais ils tiennent tellement à vous qu'ils vous attendront au ciel... termina Natsuko qui les observaient de l'autre côté de la barrière, amusée par ce que les humains faisaient subir à leurs alliés. Pourquoi ne pas mourir pour aller les rejoindre! Proposa-t-elle, les yeux luant d'un lueur machiavélique. Cela nous aideraient beaucoup et vous trouveriez le... bonheur, termina-t-elle en grimaçant.

Ce mot à lui seul lui .était insupportable. Kagome, qui était maintenant sur le sol, les mains sur les oreilles en parlant à voix basse, releva la tête et prit une flèche dans son carquois, les larmes aux yeux. Elle murmura.

-Alors je mourrai au combat... puis elle éleva le ton. JE VOUS TUERAI AVANT DE MOURIR!

Une aura puissante émana d'elle à ce moment, faisant fermer les yeux à Kimyôki. Sango grogna de fureur et ajouta, son aura grandissant tout autant:

-VOUS SEREZ TELLEMENT EN MIETTES QUE VOUS NE REJOINDRAI L'ENFER QUE SÉPARÉMENT! fit-elle en serrant les poings, puis en donnant Miroku à Jakotsu.

Sans que les deux filles ne le remarque, Jakotsu fit un sourire. Kimyôki semblait avoir de la difficulté à contenir le kekkai à présent, car lorsque Natsuko prit son élan et refonça droit sur eux, elle rentra dans le kekkai, qui explosa dans un million de fragment rose et luisant. Les aura de Kagome et Sango étaient à ce mometn presque palpables et elles se joignirent au kekkai lors de son explosion. Natsuko fut éjectée et dans un rayonnement, se désintégra en hurlant.

-COOOMMEN... ! fit-elle en terminant sa question dans un hurlement de douleur.

Akiko, qui observait la scène, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Sa dernière soeur venait d'être réduite en cendre à cause... de deux humaines! Elle grogna de fureur, mais plutôt par sagesse que par couardise, elle tourna les talons dans les airs, ses ailes de feu flottant gracieusement mais délabrées derrière elle. Elle tomba face à face avec Kasomi, soutenue par ses deux fils, Takumi à sa droite, Yuki à sa gauche. Elle fît un sourire en coin.

-T'es fait... Akiko. Crève!

Sur ce, elle fonça droit sur elle, ses deux fils l'aidant dans son mouvement, en fait c'étaient eux qui avançaient.

-Pathétique... vous ne me toucherez pas... seuls le fruit d'un amour profond peu me détruire... à moins que... non... ! fit-elle en tentant de s'échapper.

-OUI! Yuki et Takumi SONT le fruit d'un amour profond! Ils sont moi, et je suis eux. Nous ommes en parfaite harmonie!

Ils atteignirent la démone et l'entourèrent, main dans la main. Elle les observa tour à tour, effrayée.

-Non!

-Si...

-C'est impossible...

-Oh que si!

Ils se mirent à tourner rapidement autour d'Akiko, une lueur rougeâtre émanant de chacun d'eux. Kimyôki, émue, regarda Bankotsu et les deux filles sur le sol. Tous trois observaient le spectacle, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahis. Elle pris la main de Jakotsu et la serra.

-Ils sont en train de penser très fort l'un à l'autre, et prononce une incantation, ou plutôt une chanson d'amour...

-Aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame  
dekiru koto, fredonna Bankotsu en souriant. C'est notre chanson... Je l'entends aussi... Kasomi... c'est comme si elle chantait dans ma tête...

Il se mit à chanter plus fort, pour que Akiko l'entende aussi.

-Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shite yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne!

Puis, voyant ce que Bankotsu tentant de faire, Jakotsu se joignit à lui.

-Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni! chanta Jakotsu avec ardeur.

Silencieusement, Kimyôki invita les autres à faire pareil. Elles se levèrent de sur le sol, endroit où elles s'étaient effondrée après la déflagration du kekkai, près d'Inuyasha et Miroku.

-Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan da ne ! chantonnèrent Sango et Kagome.

Alors qu'ils voyaient la démone se désagréger et que le tourbillon créé par Kasomi et ses fils s'atténuait, ils entendirent un grognement.

-Kagome... pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait jour à l'intérieur?

Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, toute heureuse. Elle le serra très fort contre elle, puis l'embrassa passionnément, laissant Jakotsu grimaçant, et Bankotsu hilare à la vue de son visage. Puis, on entendit un « Smac! » et Kagome sortit de son baiser avec Inuyasha (qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas: Kagome venait tout juste de l'embrasser à pleine bouche... y'avait de quoi rester surpris).

-Miroku! Sale pervers!

Puis, après lui avoir laisser une marque bien rouge sur la joue, se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. (Bon, qui le prochain?) Lorsqu'elle sentit tous les regards se portés sur elle, elle sourit.

-Tes vilaines habitudes allaient me manquées...

Elle le regifla.

-Ça, c'était pour m'avoir fait une telle peur! C'était quoi l'idée, hein!

-En fait, Sango, l'idée vient de moi... fit la voix de Kasomi derrière eux.

Elle expliqua tout à Sango et Kagome. Leur dit que Shippô et Aika étaient dans le coup et devaient leur donner à boire de l'antidote qui resterait sur leurs lèvres. Ils avaient donc pu guérir l'un et l'autre des mourants simplement en les embrassant. Elle leur avoua aussi que Mukotsu et Suikotsu avaient le mandat de donner une petite dose de poison additionnelle plutôt que d'antidote aux deux autres qui à la fin, donnerait l'impression qu'ils étaient morts, pour pousser les jeunes femmes à se déclarer. En fait, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient que dans une phase de sommeil très profond.

-Alors... Inuyasha... je l'ai embrassé avant qu'il n'entende ma déclaration? Fit timidement Kagome, main dans la main avec Inuyasha qui laissa aller un petit rire moqueur.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, répondit Kasomi.

-Mais... et comment avons-nous détruit Natsuko? Je veux dire... le kekkai de Kimyôki a littéralement éclaté!

Cette dernière se mît à rire doucement.

-Mon kekkai devait retenir tout votre amour pour l'expédié à Natsuko et Akiko, seulement vous avez tellemetn réagit violemment et avec tellement d'amour que mon kekkai était sur le point d'éclater, dans pouvoir en prendre plus. Natsuko a foncé dedans et a accéléré son processus de désintègrement... réponti-elle en riant.

-Ah... et cette chanson... tout le monde la connaît mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a réussit à détruire si facilement Akiko?

Kasomi fît un large sourire et regarda Bankotsu avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, faisant grimacer Jako.

-Même si on connaît une chanson, parfois on ne se soucie plus des paroles après un certain temps... et lorsque l'on la traduit dans notre tête et voulons dire exactement ce que nous chantons, alors la chanson prend toute sa signification...

Sur ce, elle se mît à chanter.

-Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

Bankotsu se chargea de la traduction.

-Ce serait bien si nous pouvions mettre de côté et lancer tout sauf ce qui est vraiment important... mais la réalité est cruelle.

-Sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru...

-Dans ses moments, je vois ton sourire toutes les fois où je ferme les yeux.

-Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni...

-Jusqu'au jour où je me rendrai au sommeil éternel, restera avec moi sans faillir.

-Hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuke ikimono dakedo...

-Les gens sont triste alors ils partent et oublient mais...

-Aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto...

-Pour ceux que je devrais aimer, pour ceux qui me donne de l'amour, je ferai ce que je pourrai... continua à traduire Bankotsu.

-Deatta ano koro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne...

-Plus tôt, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était délicat. Nous avons pris le long chemin, pas vrai? Nous avons été blessés, pas vrai?

-Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
teama naku aru you ni...

Elle continua, sans que Bankotsu ne répète encore une fois la traduction de ce paragraphe.

-Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoristuitan da ne...

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était délicat. Nous avons pris le long chemin, pas vrai? Nous sommes arrivés ici à la fin, termina Bankotsu.

Tous les regardaient, émus. Bankotsu avait beau être un assassin que Inuyasha et les autres détestaient auparavant, mais maintenant ils l'avaient vu sous un autre angle. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Kasomi, et apposa la tête de sa fiancée sur son épaule. Ils comprenaient tous que derrière le sang froid de l'homme à la poigne d'acier, se dissumulait un coeur qui aimait. Énormément. Ce seul geste qu'il venait de poser força tous à sourire, même Jakotsu. Ils venaient de découvrir une vérité qui n'était jusque là que dîte et non pas prouver. Alors que Miroku flattait les cheveux de Sango et s'égarait de l'autre main, provoquant un léger grognement de la part de Sango et qu'Inuyasha berçait doucement Kagome assise tout contre lui, Kasomi se peletonna contre Bankotsu, heureuse de sa réussite. De leur réussite à tous.

-L'amour triomphe toujours, lâcha Kasomi en souriant doucement.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà! Bon, la fin est un peu nulle, mais je vois pas comment cela pourrait mieux se finir, non? Tout le monde est heureux, et Kasomi a réussi à faire se déclarer ces quatre imbéciles. XD Désolé, j'ai l'impression que la fin est trop nulle! Bon, donnez-moi vos opinions et si vous trouvez ça nul aussi, j'essayerai de la changer, ou de la réécrire... même si cette fin-là m'a pris toute mon inspiration... mais bon, comme je vous aime, si vous trouvez ça nul, je ferai une autre fin. C'est d'accord? Alors j'attends vos commentaires. 


End file.
